Wolf and Bunny
by Sxxxxxx-xxxx
Summary: It's been 10 years since Len and Rin have met and they hated each other, now the both of them 16 and still hate each other. Due to an accident with Len's older brother, Len ends up living with Rin and her older brother Rinto. Will their hate turn into love? RinxLen and other pairs! I really suck at summaries
1. How it all Began

**Another LenxRin Fanfic! I wanted to start writting it before I lost the idea. I'm not really sure how I'm gonna set this story up or what kind of situations they'll have so I'm really just writing this story as I go! Please review and stuff if you like the story! :D**

* * *

><p>10 years ago:<p>

"Just come on, you need to make some friends Rin! You just stay inside all day anyhow!"

"I don't care it's hot outside! Please, just let me stay home onii-chan!"

"No!" Rin pouted angrily, but Rinto didn't care and started dragging her to his friends house while Rin thrashed around in her brothers grasp. Rinto rang the bell while Rin kept thrashing.

"You can still take me back home, we just got here anyway! Please onii-chan~!" Rin pleaded.

"No. Come on I'm sure you'll like Kaito's brother, he's the same age as you." A blue haired boy who was 12 years old, one year older than Rinto, opened the door with a boy that was the same age as Rin standing behind him shyly. He looked exacly like Rin; Blond hair but tied into a pony tail with bright blue eyes. He was giving Rin a glare behind his older brother though.

"See Rin, he even looks like you! I'm sure you guys will be just fine without Kaito and I." Rinto assured, scooting her inside the house.

"His name is Len, he's a bit rough and stubborn but I'm sure he'll be fine, let's leave them be." Kaito said as he went up stairs with Rinto following. Len and Rin sat there and glared at echother with the same expression of annoyance on their faces.

"I don't want any friends so you can go back home now." Len spat at the young girl angrily as he trotted into the living room where there was a coloring book and crayons layed out on the floor.

"It's not like I wanna be here either, onii-chan made me come here." Rin spat back at the boy.

"You live next door, just go home you stupid girl!" Len yelled back annoyed.

"Don't call me stupid! Your the stupid girl!"

"I'M A BOY!" Len yelled, his face getting red with anger.

"Well you look like a girl!"

"I'll get my Oniisan to tell you to leave!"

"It's not my fault you look like a girl!" Len and Rin kept arguing about little things but eventually got so worn out from it, they fell asleep on the couch together. Kaito and Rinto came down stairs a while later to find the two curled up on the couch together.

"Well it certainly looks like they got along considering there asleep on the couch with each other." Kaito said walked over and patting Len's head.

"I don't know, I thought I heard them yelling at each other earlier." Rinto said as he scooped Rin up in his arms.

"They may not like each other now, but I have a feeling their made for each other." Kaito said also scooping Len up in his arms.

"This again? You said the same thing when we were younger. Their only 6, I mean they might become friends later on in life but I don't think I would go as far as to say their_ made_ for each other."

"Well they look exactly like each other and have a bit of the same personalities. Maybe their like one anothers other half or somthing?" Kaito said seriously while Rinto looked at his blue haired friend dumbstruck.

"I really qustion how your older than me sometimes," Rinto sighed walking out the door.

"Don't talk to your sempai like that! I could be right for all you know." Kaito said giving the younger blond a smirk.

"Yeah whatever, I'm taking this kid home."

And that is how the unlikely couple met, even after ten years the two still act like they did when they were six.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

"Rinto, I'm leaving have a good day at work!"I yelled from the door way to my older brother.

"Yeah whatever, Be careful!" He yelled back to me from somewhere in the house.

"I will, bye!" I yelled back on last time before I ran out the door on my way to school, I ran down to the corner of the street were Miki waited for me just like every morning.

"Rinny~!" She saw me and huggd me just as usual, this was normal for Miki.

"Good morning Miki," I said patting the red head, she continued hugging me for a few more minutes before we heard an all to familliar voice.

"Would you guys keep moving, it's too early to hear your annoying voices." I looked over and their was Len Shion, the vain of my existence since I was six. His friend Ren Haine was there too, but I can tolerate him much more.

"Len, it doesn't matter let's just go." Ren tugged on Len's shirt sleeve annoyed. Len almost never went to classes, they were what you call 'delinquents' I guess you could say. Len hasn't exactly grown up in the best family environment though, his older brother Kaito is the one who pretty much raised him. I remember his father died when we were about 8-9 and then that's when his mother disappeared, abandoning the two.

"Well Miki and I were just leaving so just hop off," I snapped back, this is usually how Len and I start our mornings, and Len was just about to say something before Miki cut him off.

"Come on Rin, we don't need to talk and start something with them," Miki assured as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me off to school.

"Why are you in such a rush to get to school Miki? Is it because of Piko~?" I was smirking at her while her face went completly flushed.

"Haha, R-Rin why would I want to see Piko, he's just a friend!" She said nervously, she's never been one to admit she liked someone, she's liked Piko since as long as I've know her anyhow.

Piko was usually one of the first people to make it to class so Miki is always telling me to get up earlier so we can get to class earlier. We got into the class room and there was Piko as usual and Gumiya too.

"Good morning Piko and Gumiya!" Miki shouted over to the two boys in the classroom. Miki ran over to the sliver haired boy and started talking about the non-scene she usually does. Piko was blushing since he's had an obvious crush on her for a long time too, obvious to everyone except Miki since she was the most dense person out there. Gumiya also knew and didn't want to interrupt, so we usually ended up talking with each other.

"Morning Rin~." He chimed patting my head and slightly messing up my hair. Us four have been in the same class since our first year of high school and we have also always been the first ones in the class room, which means for the past two years, every morning Gumiya and I have a daily routine of talking to each other. After two years of doing this I've gotten a little crush on Gumiya, not that big though, It's not big enough to tell Miki about it or anything.

After about ten minutes people started to walk into the class room. As I was saying bye to Gumiya to take my seat before sensei walked in, Len walked into the room to my surprise. Len had many what you call, "fan girls". When he walked in most girls started blushing, that excludes me and Miki of course, since we both knew their true nature.

"Len-kun, how come you guys never come to class?" One girl asked, but before Len could answer the teacher had walked in and told everyone to go back to their seats. The day went by and was pretty uneventful. I think Len had gone home after lunch because I didn't see him any of my classes for the reast of the day. Miki had work so she left school right after it let out and I usually go to the library to do homework since Rinto didn't get home from work till late and it was always lonely to be in the house alone. I was pretty much the only one left at school other than the kids in clubs so I trotted to my locker and got my stuff until Ren popped up out of nowhere.

"Oh my gosh Ren, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I yelped holding my chest trying to lower my heat beat rate.

"Do you know where Len went? He said he would meet me at the end of the day but he left," Ren asked me with annoyance in his voiced.

"I don't baby sit him, anyways what would make you think I would know were he is? Did you check his house?" I asked not really caring about where Len of all people went. I started walking home but Ren trailed behind me.

"I swear I checked all over the school, his house, everywhere." Ren said desperately.

"Maybe he got into some stupid fight, don't you think that's somthing he would do?" I said trying to get him to go away, Ren finally jumped in front of me with a serious look and grabbed both of my shoulders.

"I told you I looked everywhere and he doesn't just get into fights, I have a feeling something bed happened." Ren said looking me dead in the eyes. I finally let out a sigh of annoyance and decided to help him.

"Well since Rinto is friends with Len's brother I'll go home and see if Rinto has an idea," I told him unsure, but he still looked grateful. There was a very slim chance that Rinto did know and it's not like I was all that worried since it was Len.

When I did get home I saw Rinto sitting on the couch with all the lights off, what could his deal be?

"Rinto? Why are all the lights off?" I asked making my way towards him. He didn't answer, it was almost like he was in his own little world where no one could reach him.

"Rinto? Answer me!" I fumed, he finally snapped out of it and shifted his gaze towards me, his eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying?

"Rinto, have you been crying, are you okay?" I asked trying to help, I've only seen Rinto cry one other time so this was a little bizarre for me.

"Rin I'm really not in the mood. Could you just go away for a little while?" He asked turning his gaze back to the ground.

"Come on Rinto I'm your sister, you should be able to tell me," I pried, he wouldn't talk or anything, but that didn't mean I was going to stop trying.

"Rinto, please tell me, Onii-chan~! Come one please, I just wanna help you!" I pleaded, I started to get annoyed since he wasn't even responding. Who wouldn't find this annoying? Rinto finally sprung up hit the side of my head, which really hurt considering he's a twenty one year old guy and I'm only a sixteen year old girl.

"Do you ever shut up, I'll tell you!" He snapped, I quickly sat myself onto the couch and waited quietly to show that he had my attention.

"You better listen because I'm only telling you once," He said in a low voice, he took a moment to speak again. "Well you know Kaito?"

"Of course I know Kaito, what kind of question is that?" I snapped a bit confused on where this could be going.

"Well first let me ask a question, was Len acting a little weird today?" He asked still not taking his eyes off the floor.

"Just a little, he left school early. What does Len have to do with it?" I asked still confused on what he was trying to tell me, but after thinking about it for a second I think I figured it out.

"Rinto, did something happen to Kaito?" I asked my mood suddenly changing to sympathy. He nodded his head hesitantly."Is he okay?"

"Maybe, it's hard to say since I'll never be able to ask him again." He said with a crack in his voice, I think that was enough to tell me what happened. I suddenly felt sympathy for both Rinto and Len.

"Rinto, I'll be back later." I said hopping off the couch and running out the door, he probably needs some time to himself anyway. Right now I think it's best of I go look for Len. I found Ren who was at the end of the street where I left him.

"What did he say?" Ren asked looking up from the sidewalk when he saw me come running down the street.

"That's not important right now, I think I know a place where he might be." I said grabbing Ren's arm and dragging him towards the school.

"Really? Where?"

"The school rooftop, since the rooftop is abandoned and he probably wanted to be somewhere quiet where no one could find him," I don't know why I had just said that, it's not like I would know where Len of all people would be.

"No, Len only goes up to the roof top if me and Akaito are with him." Ren said completely sure of himself.

"You mean you didn't even check?" I shouted angrily,"Well let's go try then!" I shouted back to him, we ran the whole way to the school and up to the rooftop, when we got there sure enough there he was sitting in the corner almost lifeless looking. I ran to his side but he didn't even turn to me.

"Len, have you been up here this whole time?" I asked frantically, it's been_ hours_ since he went missing. He slowly nodded his head and without hesitation Ren grabbed his arm trying to get him to stand up.

"You do realize you'll catch a cold staying up here idiot!" I yelled at him, he let us do pretty much what ever to him. He was completly lifeless, like a rag doll. I grabbed the other side of Len's arm and put it around my shoulder for support. Ren and I had to carry him all the way to his house, but as we were passing my house he spoke up.

"Hey Rin, can I go over and talk to Rinto?" He asked suddenly. That shocked me a little since Len has never really been over to my house, even though we've been neighbors since I was born. Of course he was always okay with Rinto since him and Kaito were always together. I guess Len was one of those younger brothers who always looked up to their older brother.

"Sure I guess, but I don't know if he'll talk that much." I stated, Len just shrugged us off and started walking himself, I led him into my house where Rinto was still sitting but had cailmed down quite a bit.

"Oh Len, I'm sorry to here about Kaito," Rinto said giving Len a sympathetic look. I left them to talk as I trotted into the kichen.

_~Few hours Later~_

"Hey I'm expecting one other perosn to come over so can you make dinner for four?" Rinto asked popping his head through the doorway. Rinto looked a lot better than he did before, I guess him and Len talked it out.

"Sure, but who is the fourth person?"

"Oh it's no one that impotant, just someone to come over to talk about Kaito's will." He said like it didn't matter.

"Already? That sounds pretty important!" I shouted, my brother can be too easy going sometimes.

"It's ok, just hurry up and make dinner!" Rinto walked out like nothing was wrong. Whatever, I guess I'll just make the food.

Soon the person that had Kaito's will was there and we were all sitting around the table, the man brought out Kaito's will and started to read who got what. A few times I heard people's names that I didn't even know, I also heard a name that sounded a little familiar but I couldn't think of the face to put it with.

"Well, most of Kaito Shion's belongs seem to go to you two and a few others." The man pointed out to Len and Rinto, I guess Kaito didn't really have that many people he was close to. The man read down the list and got to what was going to happen to Len since Kaito was technically his legal guardian.

"Well it says here that Rinto Kagamine is the new legel guradian of Len Shion." Rinto, Len and I all looked at each other in disbelief of what we had just heard.

"Uhm, Kaito never told me anything about me taking in Len. Can I see the paper?" Rinto asked, the man gladly handed the paper over to us. All three of us looked at the papper and it said right there that Rinto Kagamine was the guardian of Len Shion.

"S-so does that mean Len has to Live with Rin and I?" Rinto stuttered, The man nodded his head to Rinto as he was packing up all his papers with his briefcase.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I hope everything works out for you all." The man lastly said and left, we were all sitting there in shock of what had just happened in this past couple of minutes. Rinto snapped out of it quickly but Len and I were still in shock, I mean we're practically enemies! We've disliked eachother for ten whole years!

"Well Len I guess we should get over to your house and start packing! Come on we have a spare room for you!" Rinto chirped happily dragged the still in shock Len out of the house leaving me. Also still_ very_ shocked of what had just happened. It looks like Len Shion is going to be living with Rinto and I...

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the first chapter to this fanfic! I think I'm going to enjoy this one a bit more than the one I'm on, even though I do like the other on this one is a bit more enjoyable to write. I know there isn't much Humor in this chapter but that's only cuz of the situation at the moment so I'll try and put more humor into it next chapter! Well that's about it! Review and all that! :D<strong>

**Love, Setsuro-chan! :D**


	2. Day 1 of living together

**It's Satur****day night so pulling an all nighter for this chapter! :D It doesn't take that long to write chapters usually but I get side tracked very easily weather it's talking to people on Facebook, a Song stuck in my head and having to listen to it, and having a tab open with manga series I'm currently reading online and wanting to keep reading. (The manga I'm on right now is 1/2 Prince and It's AMAZING.) Ok well anyway to the comments and stuff!**

**Review Responses:**

** dragonroses: Thanks! And yeah I know the first chapter is a bit depressing, but the rest of the story os gonna be more happy, it will have it moments of seriousness though! :D**

** AliasStars: I know, I love love/hate reationships too! There always fun :D**

** karilovesanime: Thanks for readin both of my stories, I think I'm going to enjoy writing this one a little but more though sicne I'm more into Love/Hate relationships, But I still like my other story too and I'm planning on writting the new chapter for my other sometime this week!**

**Ok well onto the story! I'm hoping to make this chapter longer than the last one but we'll see I guess.**

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

Today has been so horrible that I swear I'm in some sort of nightmare. Not only had my borther died, but he left me in the care of Rinto a.k.a. the older brother of my enemy! What the hell was Kaito thinking when he was writing out his will? He knows that ever since Rin and I first met we haven't liked eachother one bit! I mean I understand Rinto was one of his best friends and everything but he didn't have to go and make me live with him! It's not like I have to really stay there anyway, I mean I could just go out every night if I really wanted to. It's not like they would really care since I was pretty much forced onto them to take care of me.

Rinto was now dragging me over to my house so I could pack and I was slowly coming out of my shocked state when we entered my house.

"Ok Lenny, Let's get packin' so we can hurry up and get home since it's getting late!" Rinto started walking up the stairs already familiar with were everything was in the house. I quickly snapped out of it and followed Rinto up the stairs.

"W-Wait! You don't have to do this! I can live on my own, it can't be that hard!" Rinto continued to ignore me and walk up the stairs.

"No that would be to much trouble for you, I really don't mind you living over at my house!" I tried to think of more ways to convince him that I could live on my own and not have to live in that house with Rin.

"Rin won't like me staying at your house though! We've never liked eachother! We'll just be fighting the whole time!"

"Well you two will just have to get over your differences and learn to get along."

"Yeah but-"

"Look Len, Kaito wanted me to take care of you. And if that's what Kaito wanted then I'm going to do it! Understand?" Rinto was looked at me with a serious face now, I felt obligated to fight back so I just agreed and continued to walk up the stairs hesitantly to help him with my packing.

* * *

><p><strong>Rinto POV<strong>

"Ok Len you got the last of the boxes?" I called down from the front doorwaiting for him to come down the stairs.

"Yeah I'm coming!" I saw Len finally appear and start carefully walking down the stairs. A lot of things have happened today in such a short time, Just this morning I was going back to work and living at home with just my little sister. Now my best frind is gone and his younger borther is coming to live with us.

Len and I walked the last of the boxes into my house and into Len's new room were Rin was doing a little cleaning since the room hasn't been used for atleast 3-4 years now.

"Ok Lenny let's get unpaking before it get's too late!" Len gave me a glare since he's always hated when I called him Lenny, but he went and started unpacking anyway. Rin had left to go finish cleaning up the rest of the house while Len and I unpacked.

"Hey I just noticed somthing, were are your parents?" I looked at him dumbfounded while his face loked comepletly serious.

"You've lived next door to us for 10 years and you don't even know?" He shook his head nodding no still waiting for a reply. I guess Len never really had been over to our house before, plus I'd never been all that close to Len so I wasn't too surprised he didn't know.

"Well I guess you could say my parents are on an extended trip."

"Really, are you sure they'll be fine with me staying here when they get back?" I looked over and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure they'll be perfectly fine with it Lenny~!" He looked annoyed again but just shook his head saying ok and continued to unpack.

_Time Skip_

"Well Len it's already 11 and we both have somewere to be tomorrow and we're just about done so I guess we can just call it a night." Len shook his head saying ok and went strait to his dresser to find something to sleep in and I left the room to go check on Rin.

"Rinny~ are you still up?" I walked in and she was already asleep in her bed. Being the loving older brother I am I walked over to her bed and wished her good night and all that sweet stuff. as I left I stopped in the door frame and looked over at Rin and then over to Len's door that was right across from Rin's room and now said 'Len' on it. I sat there and thought about when Len and Rin had first met and what Kaito had said that day. Somthing about how Len and Rin were probably made for eachother or somthing.

"Hm... maybe he wasn't all that stupid back then, now that their living with each other their probably going to have to start to like each other." I started thinking out loud to myself. I was in deep thought about what I had just said for a moment. "It's too late for this...I'm going to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

It was Friday morning and I woke up in a good mood for once. Until I walked out my door and saw th door acroos from mine that said 'Len' on it. My good mood instiantly turned to utter despair. "Oh yeah... he's here." I was thinking out loud as I walked down the hall and into the kitchen to make breakfast. I looked over at the clock and it was 5am, the usual time I woke up so I could wake Rinto up and have time to make breakfast and our bentos'.

"Good morning Rinny~." I looked over and Rinto got himself up for once but he looked exhausted.

"Rinto, did you even sleep last night?"

"No, not really. I guess I had a lot on my mind or somthing, and since I couldn't sleep I thought I might as well get up since it's boring to just sit in bed for another hour." He went over to see what I was making and get some coffee.

"Oh, so you actually have a brain to think with?" I smirked at him and he glared at me as he took a sip of his coffee

"Shut up, just remember I pay the bills Miss. Kagamine." We both sat in silence for a while until Rinto said somthing out of the blue.

"Listen, I know you don't like Len here but just remember it's what Kaito wanted. And Kaito did do a lot for us after all like tutoring you, fixing the roof everytime it started to leak, and a bunch of other stuff. So me taking Len in is one thing I need to do for him." I knew all of that already.

"I know, but just don't expect Len and I to get along."

"I didn't really expect anything more. But who knows, maybe over time you and Len will get to know eachother better and get to be great friends, maybe even fall in love~." I looked at him in disbelief, what the hell has he been smoking?

"Len and I fall in love? Yeah sure, when hell freezes over, maybe!" He just snickered at me.

"What ever you tsundere freak."

"What the hell did you call me?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

_Time Skip_

"Rin you better go wake Len up, it's almost 6:30 and he's not gonna have time to eat breakfast." I looked over at the clock and sighed and left to go wake him up. I walked up to his door and started knocking.

"Hey Shota! Get up or you won't have time for breakfast!" I waited a moment and there was still no reply. "Shota did you hear me?" I waited another moment and I still didn't hear anything. "Ugh! Fine I'm coming in!" I slammed the door open and there he was sleeping peacfully, until I flipped him off the matress and he fell to the floor waking up. He looked over to me and scowled.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Your the one who wouldn't get up! Come on, hurry up and get dressed or we'll be late for school!"

"I never get up this early though!"

"That's too bad Mr. Shota!"

"What the hell did you call me?" We both stopped in mid argument and turned to Rinto in the door frame smirking in amusment.

"How cute~, already fighting like a married couple~." We both looked at him in disgust and both said the same thing in unisince

"I would never marry some like him/her!"

"Psht, whatever~." Rinto left the room and we both took one last look at eachother before I stomped out of the room and Len slammed the door behind me. If every morning was going to be like this, kill me now!

Surprisingly Len got dressed fast and ate fast too and we were already walking out the door.

"See ya later Rinto!" I yelled to him before leaving just as I did everyday.

"See ya you two, don't kill each other! Oh, and Rin, you better be careful!" Len and I walked out the door and to school.

Len and I were walking towards the corner and Miki was there as usual. When she saw me she jumped into a hug as she did everyday.

"Rinny~! Good morning~!" She hugged me for another moment until she looked over to Len standing there and got a confused look on her face.

"Did you and Len walk together?"

"Oh yeah, I'll have to tell you about somthing at lunch later. Let's just go since Piko and Gumiya are probably waiting." Miki's face lit up when I said Piko's name.

"Okay then let's go~!" Miki and I were just about to walk off until Len spoke up.

"So your just gonna leave me here?"

"Well I guess you could come with Miki and I, but I thought you would've gone off to find Ren or somthing."

"Fine! I guess I'll go do that then!" Len turned around and started walking to what I'm guessing is the direction of Ren's house.

"What do you think that was all about?"

"I have no idea, hormones?"

"Maybe. What ever I wanna get to school and see Piko~! Come on!" Miki grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way to school, I kinda wonder what was up with him though. I"m NOT worried though!

Soon just about everyone was in class and sensei was about to walk in, Len and Ren still weren't in class and I wasn't really expecting them to walk in. One of Len's fangirls walked up to me and started askingme qustions about Len for some reason.

"Hey Kagamine-san, do you know where Len-kun has been? He never comes to class and niether does Ren." She acted like I of all people knew!

"Why would you ask me? It's not like I baby sit him or anything"

"Well it's just that whenever I see you and Len together you act like your close to each other!" Close? Len and I?

"How do we seem _close_?" I said this like everything she had just said was ridiculous, which it was!

"Well you don't stutter or look nervous at all and your so honest with each other too! So I just thought you guys were close. Am I wrong?" Well we are VERY honest with each other I have to admit, but we are not close by any means!

"Yes, you are VERY wrong. Len and I hate eachother and it's been that way for about 10 years." Sensei soon walked in and Len's little fangirl went back to her seat finally with a bit of an upset look that I didn't know anything.

The lesson didn't last that long and it was already lunch time, Miki came running over to me right after the lunch bell started to ding pushing some people down, violent girl.

"Rin what is it you were gonna tell me?" She looked excited and curious, it took me a second to realize what she was talking about. Knowing Miki she was probably going to make a big deal of it...

_~5 minutes later after explaining the situation to Miki~_

"S-So Len is living with you now?"

"Miki keep your voice down! I don't wnat Len's fangirls to hear that." Miki had a bit of excitment in her eyes... I now knew what she was thinking...

"Rin do you know what this means?"

"Uhm, Len and I are going to kill each other by the end of the week?"

"You and Len are probably going to fall in love!" I face plamed. She sounded exacly like Rinto...

"Look, Len and I have hated eachother since we were 6, nothing is going to change!"

"You guys have never lived under one roof though! You guys will probably start to fall in love after time! This is destiny Rin~!" I took a bite of my orange and continued to ignore everything that she was saying. Don't get me worng, Miki is my best friend! But she was a little too into shoujo for my taste.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

Ren, Akaito and I were all sitting on the roof top as usual. I never really was interested in school anyway, I still wen to a few classes thorugh out the day though. I must've looked seriouly annoyed though since even Akaito was a little concerned with it.

"Oh yeah, so what happened after I left yeasterday?" I had already told Akaito and Ren what had happened with Kaito yesterday but I guess they could tell somthing else was bothering me.

"...I'd rather not talk about it."

"Is it really that bad that you can't tell Akaito and I?" I looked over and they were both waiting for a reply, and they weren't going to leave me alone until I told them.

"Well if you must know, it looks as though I'm going to be living with Rin and Rinto from now on." I looked over and they looked pretty shocked.

"Living with Rin? I'm surprised you haven't killed eachother yet." Akaito said whith a smirk on his face. Ren and Akaito both knew how much Rin and I hated each other.

"I don't understnad why you hate Rin so much though, she's really nice and cute~." I looked over at Ren with disbelief of what he had just said.

"For one thing Rin is not that cute! And another thing, it sounds like you taking her side!"

"Oh~! so shes not _that _cute, but you admit she is a little cute?" I could feel my face start to heat up a little, why? Well that's not the point!

"Don't change the subject!"

"Whatever Lenny~! Watch, you'll probably end up falling in love with her or somthing~!" Now even Akaito was taking Rin's side! What's up with my so called friends...

School was already over and I was walking towards the gate until I saw Rin at her locker. For some reason I stopped there and actually waited for her to come over. I guess I was in a generous mood today or somthing like that. Rin saw me and started walking over towards me and gave me a confused look.

"Are you waiting for Akiato or Ren? I'm pretty sure they already left."

"No! I'm waiting for you since I'm such a nice person and all!"

"Yeah well you can just go ahead home without me. I have to go get groceries." She walked right past me without even caring that I had just took the time and effort to try and be nice! I wasn't gonna take that!

"Hey! Maybe I wanna go get groceries too!" she stoped and turned to me and looked at me with disbelief.

"Why would you wanna go get groceries with me?" That was true, why the hell would I? What ever I just knew I wanted to go and that was a good enough reason!

"Because I wanna make sure you don't get anything discusting to cook!" That reason woked to.

"...Whatever just don't bother me."

"Hey you should be greatful! Now you have someone to help you carry gorceries!"

"You were actually planning to help? Wasn't even expecting that much, thanks." This is why I don't like her, she's always insulting me!... well atleast she thanked me I guess...

Rin and I were already home with everything from the store, we didn't really talk. It was already 6 and Rin went starit into the kitchen to cook dinner. I didn't have anything better to do so I guess I'll just talk to Rin while she cooks dinner.

"So, when are you parents getting back from their trip?" Rin looked back at me with a confused look.

"Trip? What trip?" Now she was confusing me.

"What do you mean 'what trip?', Rinto told me the reason you parents aren't around right now is because their on an extended trip." She suddenly shot up like she knew what I was talking about.

"Oh yeah! Uhm, a trip! their on an extnded trip! I guess I don't know when they'll be back, sorry." She went back to cooking."Hm, nice cover Rinto." She said the last part under her breath and I couldn't hear her right, I didn't really care so I just got up and went to the living room and started watching TV. I guess I'll just watch TV till dinner is ready. I just realized something though, that was the first conversation Rin and I had ever had without arguing about somthing. That was a little accomplishing, maybe my life here won't be a complete living hell...

* * *

><p><strong>You know that akward moment when your on a role and almost done with writing a chapter but then you realize it's already 3am and it's also Day Light savings time so you have to spring your clock forward another hour so it ends up actually being 4am and you have to get up and get ready for church in the next 4 hours? Yeah well that happened to me and I was determined to get this chapter finished, which I did! But again I get side tracked and I ended up finishing the chapter at 5am and only getting 3 hours of sleep... well I got home and slept and kinda forgot about uploading the chapter and I'm just now getting on my laptop so about a day later I'm uploading this chapter! Well sorry bout that... Anyway I'm about to upload it now! And now I need to work on my other stories chapter, and my homwork, and chores... I wish I had Sebastian Michaelis so he could do this stuff for me. Well anyway I hope you liked the chapter! Review and all that other stuff! :D<strong>

** Love, Setsuro-chan!**


	3. Meeting Miku

**It's a 1am on a Sunday morning and I had the sudden urge to write another chapter for this series, I was going to continiue wiriting the chapter for my other story but I really wanted to write a new chapter for this story soo yeah! I'm probably not going to finish tonight but I'm starting it atleast! **

** Review Responses:**

** dragonroses: Thanks! And my dads' birthday was acually the day before I uploaded the chapter, wierd. O.O**

** Anin: I actually thought of this one situation I can't wait to write! I'm just waiting till I get further into the story so that they have a closer relationship cuz' it's too early for those moments for me. And I'm not surprised I spelled disgusting wrong, I suck at spelling, so most likely you'll see atleast one spelling error in each chapter!**

** Lexilool: I orginaly didn't want it to start like that but I didn't save my original and my laptop shut off on me so I had to start over and I though of just adding that sad beggining for the heck of it! And thanks, those kind of comments make me blush a little and all happy! :D**

** Xitlalit123: Thank ya! I'm really excited for writting this story but school keeps getting in the way during the week and then I tell myself that I'm going to write the chapter over the weekend but then I get distracted with who knows what. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

Saturday morning, which means Rinto is home and I'm probably going to spend the day at home cleaning and other chores. Now that Len is here too I'm prbably going to have to clean 10x more than I had to before. Why can't we just get a maid or somthing, a 16 year old girl shouldn't have to go through this.

I walked into the kitchen and was exaughsted from arguing with Len almost all of yesterday night, I think Rinto is already sick of us too and just about ready to kick us out of the house. I looked over to the clock and I must've been really tierd last night since it was already 11, of course Len was still asleep. When I was walking down the stairs I could hear Rinto, he actually got up before me for once. He was talking to someone on the phone and his voice sounded pretty series compared to his usual annoyingly happy one. Oh well whatever, too tierd to think about it, i'll just got make breakfast. I guess it's pretty much lunch at this point though.

_~Time Skip~_

It was around 4 in the afternoon now and I finally got Len up about two hours ago... Well anyway it was a Saturday and there is nothing for me to do since Miki went hiking in the mountains or somthing like that with her family, she does it ever so often for family bounding. Now Len and I were left sitting there watching TV and too tierd to start an argument about somthing. I looked over at Len and he had a board expression on his face, much like mine since we didn't even know what we were watching. TV shows these days just suck... As I was watching this stupid show, I thought of somthing. Were the heck did Rinto go?

"Rinny~ Lenny~ I have a guest so come hither!" Just when I thouhgt I would have a relaxing day without hearing Rinto's annoying voice... We both got up from the couch and walked to the front door in no rush to see who Rinto had brought home. When we walked in Len's eyes shot open in shock of who it was and me, I studied her closely. I know I've seen her before but I don't remember. She had two VERY long pigtails that were teal, here eyes were the same color as her hair and she looked about Rinto's age. I was still looking at her tring to remember, but she then noticed us standing there and jumped and hugged us into a death grip all of a sudden!

"Rinny~! Lenny~! I haven't seen you in forever~!" Well this girl obviously knew us.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were all the way across Japan!" Len suddenly yelled out, well obviously Len knew her too. She continued to death hug us until Rinto stepped in, thank god! He pulled her away from Len and I, which I thought I was gonna die from that so called 'hug'.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen them in a long time, especially Rinny!" She looked over and smiled at me, I felt bad since I didn't remember her. Other than almost killing me with her hug she seems pretty nice.

"Len, Show Miku to her room kay'?" Oh, so her name is Miku. Len picked her stuff up and walked her to the guest bedroom with a look of annoyance. Once Miku and Len were out of hearing range Rinto turned to me.

"You have no idea who that is, do you?" He gave me a smirk, proud that for once he knew somthing that I didn't. I shook my head saying no and waited for an explanation. "Well her name is Miku Hatsune and she is currently studying in Hokkaido, obviously far away from Tokyo where we are. She came down to visit us since she hasn't been here for the past 3 years. She was Kaito's girlfriend before, ya' know the accident. Kaito was usually the one to visit her though since she could never get out of school and was working at her family buisness during the summers when she wasn't in school. She lived here with her grandparents during her childhood so that's how we all know her. Her parents were to busy with the family buisness to take care of Miku full time so they sent her to her grandparents, she went back when she was 16 or 17 to start learning more about the family buisness. Well anyway, I'm not surprised you don't remember her. You haven't really even talked to her since you were 11." I was starting to remember her now, Rinto would have Kaito and Miku over somtimes. I also remember she was really hypper but if you messed with her, you could kiss you life good bye... found memories.

"Well how long is she going to be here?" I just now realized she was putting her stuff into the spare bedroom which meant she was obviously staying with us.

"Well she's staying at our house for a couple of days, but her studying is done so she moved up here and opened up one of her family businesses stores. So most likely she's going to be popping in here often. Alsosince I can remember back when we were younger she took a big liking to you, your probably going to be seeing a lot of her. Good Luck~." Since I didn't completly remember Miku, I really wonder what it's going to be like from now on...

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

I walked into the small spare bedroom that looked like it was mostly used for storage but still had a small twin sized bed. It's so nostalgic to be in this house again~. I was thinking deep, back to when I used to visit here with Kaito and Rinto when Len interrupted my train of thought.

"So what the hell are you doing here?" I gave him a faint smile.

"Hm? You mean it's not obvious enough? Really Len, you were always the slow little shota weren't you~?" He instantly got angry, he's so easy to pick on~. "Well my boyfriend did just die, it's only natural for his loving girlfriend to come a mourn over his death, now isn't it?" He let go of his angered face and switched to a sad one. I didn't mean to do that so I tried to think of a topic that would lighten the mood and thought of Rin. Perfect~.

"So are you and Rin still arguing as usual? Now that your living together I'm sure it's been pretty lively around here." He looked at me with a confused look of the sudden change of topic, right where I want him~.

"Why the sudden change of topic?" He then looked at me suspiciously, I guess Rinto has been teasing them too, no surprise.

"Oh no reason. Just thinking that now that you live together it's like when you guys are arguing it's more of a lovers spat, ya' know?" I smirked over at him and he got angery rather quickly.

"I-It's not a lovers spat!"

"You stuttered! are you having second thoughts Lenny?"

"Don't call me Lenny!"

"Hey, does Rin have a boyfriend yet? She has turned into such a cute and beautiful girl since the last time I saw her. You better hurry Lenny~, you never know when some boy will snatch her up~." Len was now fuming with anger, how cute~.

"You can unpack yourself I'm leaving!" He stomped out and slamed the door behind him. Looks like I have a new goal while I'm here~.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

Well Miku hasn't changed at all; still picks on me till I'm angry as hell. But I wouldn't even dare to try and get Miku angry, she is legitly scary... it's somthing you just don't do and sadly I learned the hard way. Well she better not be staying here for long or else I'm probably going to die of exhaustion between mine and Rin's daily arguments and Miku constantly picking on me.

"Leeen~ time for dinner!" Rinto popped his head in knowing I was angry at the moment and didn't want to risk getting hurt. I didn't really care, I went out into the dinning room table and sat next to Rinto so I didn't have to be anywhere near Rin and Miku.

We were all sitting, eating dinner. As Miku and Rinto caught up, Rin and I sat in silence just trying to hurry up and finish dinner so we could get back to our lives. Until they touched this topic...

"So Miku, is your store going to be around here?" Well that didn't mean Miku was specificly moving here, it just meant she was expanding her family business so I didn't really worry about it.

"It's actually only 10 minutes away from here and then I live about 5 minutes away from here all in walking distance, so looks like I'm going to be able to see you guys a lot!" I spit out my food right after she said that, looks like my life is officially over...

* * *

><p><strong>Rinto POV<strong>

Len and Rin went to bed pretty early for once tonight so Miku and I talked a little more about little things and about out child hood and stuff like that, and then we got onto the topic of Len and Rin.

"It looks like you've been raising Rin pretty well, she's even more cute then she was before~."

"Well I am naturally an awsome older brother, and the cute trait does run in our family!"

"Ya' know Kaito used to tell me about how much he wanted Len and Rin to start dating, he always talked about how cute they looked together and how Rin would be a good influence and a bunch of other stuff."

"So I wasn't the only one who he told that to, I remember when they first met he said somthing like that. He was such a wierdo, I somtimes qustioned how I even became his friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

"I qustioned why I became his girlfriend somtimes too, hehe. He was someone who was a bit...out there that's for sure." Talking about Kaito was still really painful for me, he was my first love after all.

"I think that's probably why we liked him so much, he was always so popular with the kids at school I remember. He always had that stupid smile on his face, especially when he was eating icecream."

"He did have the wierdest obsesion with icecream. For our second year anniversary of dating he made me leek icecream... and it tasted good some how. Yupp certainly one of those wierd kids..." We sat in silence for a second and I remembered one thing that was porbably going to shock even Rinto. "You know I had scheduled to come visit before his death?"

"Really? Why? Weren't you too busy up in Hokkido?"

"Yes I was busy. But I was coming down here so Kaito and I could announce out engagement~!"

"...Engagement? You mean like getting married and driving off into the sunset to start a new family? That engagement?"

"Well that's a wierd way to put it, but yeah! He proposed only a month and a half ago." I thought he would be happy but quite the opposite, he wasn't mad at the fact that we were going to get married or anything like that! But for other reasons...

"What the hell was he thinking? He's suppost to tell his bestfriend that he's getting married first! I swear if he was still here I would punch him right in the face that freaking icream idiot!" I let him go on like that for a bit but then cailmed him down since Len and Rin were sleeping.

"I'm sure he would have told you sooner or later! Besides, it's more romantic to keep it a secret and propose to a girl first before telling anyone~."

"I don't care how romantic it was, he should have told me first! I would be cusing him out right now..." Well Rinto definitely hasn't changed... Kaito being the carefree icecream wierdo and Rinto being the mature yet childish kid. Yupp, I definitely miss the old days. Well since Kaito isn't here, the next think is his adoable little shota borther. So the two things I'll be focusing on while I'm here is one, making sure my business does well and two, making Len and Rin fall in love. And task number two is probably going to take a while...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late updat! I started on Saturday night and then got distracted with my Term Paper so I've been a little busy. And I'm still writing the chapter for my other story, I hope to have it finished by this weekend cuz' I really want to write more chapters for this stroy. I want to get to the fluffy part of this story already! I've already got a few future chapters in mind for this story so I'm trying to write these as fast as I can! Only 3 more months till summer, then I'll be writing chapters a lot more often! But since I'm still in school I'll try and update as fast as possible! Well that's about it! R&amp;R :D<strong>

**Love, Setsuro-chan! **

**P.S. Sorry the chapter was so short, it's almost 1am on a school night... '-_- I think sleeping is a waste of time (I still love it though) so I'm probably going to regret staying up this late just to finish the chapter...**

**P.S.S. I had to redo this chapter since I made so many spelling errors (there might still be a few), really sorry about that! Again it was like 1am when I was revising the story. I really need to stop writting stories so late or atleast revise more thoroughly before posting. I'm gonna try and get a Beta Reader since that will probably help a ton! I love writting stories but when it comes to spelling I'm the worst at it... So again really sorry for the spelling errors and just PM me if there are any major errors that bother you in the story and I'll read over and fix it as soon as I can! :D**


	4. Miku's Favor

**It's a Sunday night and I don't have any school tomorrow so I thought I might as well write another chapter! ^w^ Sorry about the last chaper and the many spelling errors, I don't even know how I managed to make that many spelling errors. I went back and edited it though so for the most part it should be ok now! I got a Beta Reader too so that there won't be so many spelling errors that it doesn't flow together or anything. My Beta Readers name is Mikanella so she's gonna be like my writing partner or somthing like that! :D**

**Review Responses:**

**Xitlalit123: I know I already sent you a PM but I just needed to say that you read my mind and you are flippen awsome! :D**

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa: Thanks! x3 I can't wait to get further into the story where there will be a bunch more fluff! And I'm trying to upload every weekend so I'll try. :3**

**Hhhuyyttt: Yeah spelling is defintly not one of my strong points '-_- I got a Beta Reader now so hopefully it'll be better! :D**

**Hiyyyyyyh: Since I'm sorta new to Fanfics I didn't even know what Beta Readers were until you mentioned it, now I have one so hopefully you and everyone else will be able to read it better! :3**

**MelancholicBlossom: I know I need to sleep but I still think sleep is stupid xP (I say that now, wait untill the next school morning though) But I sorta messed up on that part, it was suppost to be Rinto's P.O.V. there, I just forgot to insert Miku's P.O.V. somehow. It's fixed now though! :D**

**Sadako: I did read it over, I'm just not good at spotting the mistakes sadly. So I got a Beta Reader so now all is well!**

**dragonroses: Glade there's someone I can relate with when it comes to spelling! xD and I'll try and update as fast as I can! I really need to update my other story, it's been since the beginning of this month since I've last updated that one xP**

**kagaminevii: I know, It's actually kind of hard for me to write this story! I almost want to go back and make it so Kaito isn't dead or somehow bring him back to life xD I guess Kaito being dead gives the story some sort of story element to ot or somthing. But it will get happier and fluffier! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

Len and I were now standing in front of Miku's new store which apparently, her family runs a company that makes instruments. Oh joy. I bet you're wondering how I got Len here. Easy, Miku came over yesterday night and told us we should come visit her new store after school. That's all she had to say because we were both too scared of Miku to reject her offer. Miku finally moved out of our house about a week ago though and thank the lord because just the three days she was there and all you heard was teasing, arguing, slamming doors, and yelling. I'm still exhausted from those three days...

"Well if we don't walk in now Miku is gonna be mad." Len said glaring at Miku's shop. I looked over at Len walking ahead of me and into Miku's store, when we walked in the cool air gave me a bit of a shock since it was so hot and muggy outside today. A bell at the top of the door that signalled there was a costomer rang through out the store.

"I'll be out in a minute!" We heard Miku's voice ring through the store from somewhere in the back of the shop. We soon saw her come around the conner from a section of guitars with a customer following behind her. She let the customer pay and left. After the customer left Miku snapped out of her sales woman act and right back into her usual hyper self.

"I'm so glade you guys came! So let me show you around~!" She chirped grabbed both of our hands and started dragging us through the store. The store had a new smell to it and there were still a few boxes lying around but for the most part it was nicely orginized. She eventually made a stop in front of a big wall that had a bunch of bass guitars on it. There was so many different shapes and sizes it mesmerized me. When I was younger I had always wanted to play the guitar but Rinto said it was just a passing phase so I let go of that little fantasy. As I was gazing at the bass guitars I felt a tap on my shoulder which brought me back to life, when I turned around I saw Miku holding an orange guitar case and she had a big smile on her face.

"Rin, do you remember when we were younger and you used to tell me you wanted to play the guitar? You even drew a picture of the kind of guitar you wanted!" Miku asked me excitedly.

"Uhm, I might?" I said a bit unsure, I didn't remember at all, but I didn't want to ruin her moment.

"Well one of the things I worked on while I was up at home was making you a custom made guitar~!" She said excitedly opening up the case and it revealed a new looking bass guitar that was yellow with my signature on it.

"You made this for me?" I asked shocked. She shook her head being pleased with herself for her good deed. "But Rinto said it was just a phase. Plus I don't even know how to play the guitar." Miku's happy expression didn't change at all. She put the bass guitar back into it's orange case and turned to me with hopeful eyes.

"Well I know how to play so I can just teach you! Not only that but I can remember you used to sing really good too!" I heard Len who had been silent this whole time snicker after what Miku had said.

"Like she could learn how to play giutar. I bet she can't even sing!" Len resorted back and I gave him a glare.

"She can so! While I was over at your house I heard her singing in the shower and she sounded beautiful!" Miku exclaimed.

"Miku, when did you hear me in the shower?" I asked dumbfounded, but Miku ignored my qustion and continued to argue with Len.

"Len, I bet you listen to Rin sing in the shower all the time! Perverted Lenny~." Miku got a big smirk and Len's cheeks went flush, I was now enjoying this conversation.

"W-Why the heck would I do that?" He shouted back at the tealette. I didn't really get involved in this conversation since it was stupid and pointless and I figure I get enough of that at home with Len.

"Len you're a good singer too! or at least from what I remember. When I used to visit Kaito you would sometimes be in the bath singing and I would sit and listen-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Len shouted angrily and his whole face now completely red. They went on for a little longer and I just gazed at the wall of guitars until they were finally done. I was ready to go home and I could tell Len wanted to leave too.

"Well it was nice seeing your store but Len and I really have to get going-" I started before Miku grabbed my arm.

"Wait! I need you and Len to do me a favor!" Miku exclaimed excitedly.

Len and I both tuned to her at the same time with annoyed expressions,"No." We both flatly said in unison.

"Please~! Just this one favor! Please! Pretty please!" She went on like this for another minute tugging on our shirts like some little kid. We finally got annoyed and just accepted. "Yay~! Ok let me go write down the directions really quick!" She ran over to the cashier counter and started scribling on a peice of paper and ran right back over to us. "Ok, when you walk in, ask for Ritsu Namine. He will have long redish hair and she will most likely be wearing some lolita dress. When you see him, tell him it's for Miku and she will give you the stuff!" Did she say he? Sounded more like she was describing a girl. And why do I feel like we're dealing drugs... "Ok get going now!" She started pushing us out the door.

"Hey wait a second! Why do I have to go? Why can't Rin just do this herself?" Leen asked annoyed.

"'Cause it's getting dark out and a young, pretty, 16 year old girl can't walk the streets at night by herself, so get going!" She said pushing us straight out the door. We were about to go home but we didn't want to see Miku angry so we decided to get this done quickly and go back home. We started walking and after about 10 minutes of walking I opened the piece of paper with the directions on it.

"What the heck?" I shouted staring at the paper in disbelief.

"What's your problem?" Len asked looked over at the paper "What the heck?" Len shouted too while some passing people looked at us for shouting. But we had a good reason, Miku didn't even give us directions or even address! She just drew some lines!

"How the heck are we going to find just one store with these stupid lines?" I shouted as Len was next to me face palming. "Well should we go back and ask her for actual directions?"

"She probably doesn't even know the directions herself. Let's just keep walking till we find the place, come on." Len said annoyed walking ahead of me.

"Wait Len! Isn't walking around the city not really a good idea? I mean that is usually how people end up getting lost." He turned back around and glared.

"Well it's not like we have any other choice! If we go back now Miku will just whine or turn into her scary mode." He said crossing his arms, he had a very good point...

"Why not just ask people if they know where the store is then?" I suggested.

"That's the sissy way to find it!"...Typical guy answer...

_~Time Skip~_

Len and I had now been walking for hours and we've been arguing about which way we should go and how Len is too stubborn to ask for stupid directions! It's already 7:30 and we haven't eaten dinner yet and niether of us have eaten anything since lunch break so you can only imagine how hungry and tierd we are... can this day get any worse?

We walked a little further and soon both of our stomachs were growling for food, now the situation is worse.

"Rin, can we please just stop and get some food? I'm gonna die of starvation!" Len whined dragging his feet.

"Stop whining it's only been a few hours so you're not gonna die! Besides, the average human can go up to about three weeks without any food." I resorted back and he gave me a big glare but I shruged it off.

"Yeah but we have money and we're surrounded by resteraunts and venders!" He said extending his arms out to show me, I was about to say somthing else but them my stomach growled too. I guess I'll just give in this one time.

We went into a small restaurant and got some udon so we could quickly eat and go back to finding the this shop, or maybe just go home. When I looked over at Len he was eating his udon and a ...banana?

"Len, where did you get a_ banana_?" I asked staring confused at the yellow fruit.

"Oh, there was a street vender selling fruits outside and I was craving a banana." He said flatly and continued to eat the yellow fruit. Udon and bananas don't go well together but whatever, he's enjoying himself. But now that I think about it, Len eats bananas a lot. When I go to the store Len always asks me to get bananas, if I see him during lunch break he'll have one, and even at home we always have bananas in the kitchen. He even has banana body spray and shower gell in the bathroom. Who the heck makes banana shower gell and body spray?

"So Len, you must really like bananas?" I asked still staring at the tropical fruit.

"Yeah I guess, there the only fruits that are warm and sweet and they smell really good too." Len said nonchalantly eating.

"Didn't know you could be so passionate about bananas."

"You're one to talk, whenever I see you, your stuffing your face with an orange! You even have orange shampoo and perfume!" He resorted back to me. Fruit shampoo and perfume is completly different from shower gell and body spray first off. Pefume and body spray is different might I add, persume is for girls and girls are suppost to smell fruity!

"I don't stuff my face with them! If at all you stuff your face with bananas all the time!" I shouted back at the blonde.

"No I don't-"

"Oh how cute, a lover's spat~!" A feminine voice said all of a sudden, We stopped and looked at the woman who was serving us, she looked at us with a sparkle in each of her eyes.

"No, no! You have the worng idea ma'am!" I quickly said so she didn't continue to say stuff that wasn't true at all by_ any_ means. She didn't seem to believe me though.

"Well you too kids better get home before it get's too late~! There's been some dangerous person out lately." She pointed out leaving for another table. We ignored what she had said since we figured it was probably about _"what a cute couple we were_" or somthing like that. We finished eating and started walking again and it was now almost pitch black in the sky. When I looked at my clock it was almost 9:30 at night, I guess we were in the restaurant longer than I thought.

"Len do you think we should turn around? I'm sure Miku willl understand why we couldn't find the store." I said sighing looking up at the dark sky.

"Yeah sure, I really didn't feel like doing this in the first place anyway." Len said stuffing his hands in his pockets. We started walking for about a minute but realized something. "Rin, where are we exacly?" Len asked getting a concerned look in his eyes. Yup, we were lost.

"I told you this would happen. But _nooo_ we couldn't simply ask for directions." I said glaring at him.

"I didn't know we would actually get lost!"

"Well we did-"

"Len is that you?" A sudden voice asked. We both looked over at the dark alley a little startled from the sudden voice. Out came a boy that looked like he was only a couple years older, he had blond hair a bit like Len's but not as long and had deep red eyes and a hoddie that had... cat ears on the hood? I looked over at Len and he had an annoyed and angered face, looks like he knew him.

"How the heck did you manage to find me?" Len asked annoyed and the cat hooded boy stepped out of the alley a little further

"I didn't find you, I simply stumbled upon you~!" He said excitedly then ran up and hugged Len's waist... what?

"U-Uhm, Len, who is this?" I asked a bit confused. Len was trying to pry the boy off of him who didn't look like he was gonna quit anytime soon.

"He likes to be called 96neko*, no one knows his real name though. I met him a couple years ago by accident and he started stalking me since that day, I haven't seen him in months though, unitil today that is!"

"But Len~! You're so cute I can't help it~!" The boy cat boy then looked over at me with curious eyes and loosened his grip around Len.

"Len, who is that?" His tone sounded more serious now.

"Just an acquaintance, why?" Len resorted back nonchalantly.

"She looks so much like you. She's just as cute as you too~!" He said excitedly, before I had time to react to what he just said he pulled me into a tight hug and I swear I heard him purring! "But she's not as cute as you Len, so don'e worry~" He purred, we this guy sure knows how to make a girl feel special...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Len shouted angrily, certainly not hesitating to act, before I could speak he hit cat boy upside the head as hard as he could.

"Owww~! Leenn what was that for?" Cat boy whined, rubbing his head from Len's hit.

"That's what you get for being a perv." Len grumbled.

"I was just hugging her, don't worry you're still best Len~!"

"I look nothing like her!" Len shouted back.

**Len POV**

I thought I had gotten rid of this guy months ago and now he's even more annoying than before! It's not like I was jealous that he hugged Rin or anything. It's just knowing him he'd probably end up raping her or somthing. Yeah that's a good reason.

"Come on Rin let's just go home!"I said annoyed.

"Can't you stay a little longer Lenny~?"

"No." I said angrily grabbed Rin's arm and started to speed walk so we could get away from that freak and get home faster. I started to slow down once I was sure he wasn't following us.

"But Len, we don't know how to get home. Remember?" Rin pointed yeah I forgot about that little deatil. And it's already 10. Crap, "Look, why don't you stop being stubborn and ask someone for directions? It's pretty dangerous being out this late."

"We'll get home eventually so just calm down!"

"How? We don't even know where we are!"

"We'll find a way so just shut up and let me concentrate!" I yelled frustrated.

"Whatever, I give up." Rin finally decided to be quiet long enough for me to think about where to go next so I started to study my surroundings and I finally found a sign that I recognized from before.

"Ha! See that sign Rin? It's from the one we saw before so we don't have to ask for anyones directions! Looks like I'm right~!" I said waiting for a sigh of annoyance or some witty remark from her but just heard the noise of the city at night. "Rin, aren't you goning to say anything?" Why the hell wasn't she saying anything? "Rin come on!" I said frustratingly.

I swung around to find she wasn't there. "Rin, where the hell did you go?" I asked irritably looking around a bit more and didn't see her girant white bow anywhere. Dammit, there's a 16 year old girl in the middle of a city at night so you can only think of the worst, right? I started to pick up the pace a little with my walking, she couldn't have gone far since we were only sitting there for a minute. "Rin! Come on I want to go home!" I shouted, I still couldn't find her and now I was actually starting to worry.

Think of what Rinto would do if I lost her- no... think of what Miku would do... "RIN!" I shouted panicking, now I was really worried, not only for her, but what Miku would do to me. I was now running frantically and yelling her name still not getting any responce. I finally ended up back to where I had lost Rin in the first place, exaughted from all that yelling and running I sat on a bench to catch my breath and think of what to do next. "Rin...where the hell did you go?" I asked myself frustrated and tiredly. After a few seconds I felt a tap on my shoulder, when I turned around I saw the familiar short blond hair and white bow.

"Hey I'm back! I was right, it was Miki who I saw in the store so now we can get back home. Looks like it's only half an hour walk from here." I looked over and saw Miki next to Rin. I can't believe she was here the entire time!

"Kagamine Rin! Do you know how worried I was? I thought somthing had happened to you and you where here the whole time?" I scolded like a mother would her child. She then gave me a confused look.

"Len you obviously weren't listening. While you where sitting there 'thinking' about where to go next I looked in one of the store windows and thought I saw Miki and her mother in there so I told you I was gonna go check!" Now that I think back to it, I remember her saying that now... whoops ~

"Wait, you where worried about Rin, Lenny?" Miki asked smirking at me and I looked over at Rin who wasn't even paying attention. Ugh! whatever. When I looked at my clock it was 10:34. We followed Miki and her mother back to our house and when Rin and I walked in Rinto and Miku where standing there with angry and worried expressions, I almost forgot about them.

"Why the heck are you guys back so late?" Rinto asked angrily.

"What where you guys doing anyway? I only asked you guys for one small favor." Miku asked, after Miku said 'One small favor.' I was ready to blow with anger.

"One small favor? You only gave us a piece of paper with a bunch of lines! No address or store name so we ended up walking around the whole city just to find that stupid store for whatever the hell it was you needed!" I shouted angrily.

"Oh really? I didn't think you would do that considering the store I needed you guys to go to was only two blocks down from my shop, you even walked past it when walking to my store from your house. I don't now how you managed to miss it." Miku said with apologetically. I just want to go to bed at this point. I looked over at Rin and I could tell she couldn't take anymore of this either.

"Miku, why didn't you just go over and get what ever you needed for yourself then?" Rin asked and you could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"Oh, I did after you guys didn't come back for the first hour. I was starting to get really hungry by then."

"Hungry? Miku, what exactly was it that you needed us to get?" I asked glaring. This I wanted to hear, if it was somthing stupid I swear-

"Oh my old friend Ritsu used to make the best leek soup and he promised he'd make some for me when I came back. I asked you guys to go get it 'cause I was too tired~."

I'm going to kill Miku! After I go to bed, I just about fell onto the floor from being so tired. Rin and I both left and trudged up the stairs without a word and I fell asleep right away once my head hit my pillow.

**Rinto POV**

Knowing Miku, she didn't simply send Rin and Len out to go get her some soup. After I heard Rin and Len's doors shut in unison I quickly asked Miku what the point of this was.

"You know they could have gotten hurt or somthing? I know you would have thought of that when asking them to go do something like search for a store with nothing but some lines on a piece of paper as a clue and leave them to look around the whole city." She looked over at me with a big smirk which meant she did plan it.

"It's part of my plot to get them to stop fighting so much~, It's what you would call 'Phase 1 of getting Len and Rin together'! Them being forced to work together to find one simple little store, and since they where out at night i'm sure they bonded. But Len isn't someone to back down so easily so I had faith that they would be just fine together."

"Well what if they had decided not to work together?"

"You saw for yourself just now! They made it back alive, exausted, but still alive! They even walked in the door at the same time which means they must've been together the whole time!"

"Well what if-" I started but was cut off.

"NO! I already proved my point! Miku is right and now 'Phase 1' is complete! Miku is now going home and going to bed! Good night!" She shouted and left slamming the front door shut. Why am I letting Rin and Len around her? I should've know what with the way she was when we were kids.

**Chapter 4 now finished~! :D That took all day to write, but I still made good timing. I finished it at 6pm so now I just have to send it to my Beta Reader for errors and I shall post the chapter! I'll try and work on this chapter this weekend, gotta type up this stupid term paper and finish this stupid science project and the both of them are worth more than a 100 points so I won't be working on this story anytime during the week xP. Ok well that's about it! R&R and all that other stuff! :D**

**Love, Setsuro-chan**

***96neko is a nico nico singer that has a fanmade character that is Male, but the singer herself is Female. I used him because his character is obsessed with Len~**


	5. Cultural Festival

**I wasn't really planning on writing a chapter this weekend but the only things I've accomplished this weekend is watching Hetalia with my little brother and having a Nerf sword battle with my friend Sam so due to complete boredom I've decided to write another chapter. My spring break starts this Thursday so I'll have 5 whole days to be able to write a couple new chapters! :D I was also thinking about writing a new Fanfic based off the song Synchronicity. I still need to do some research on the storyline of the song and some of the charecters but I'm going to make some twecs to it, like it's gonna be a romance but it's not going to be a twincest (sorry RinxLen twincest fans D:) so yeah, we'll see if I decide to write it or not. One other thing! It took me ALL week to figure out what to write about for this chapter, I already have ideas for what I'm gonna do later on in the story but I have a hard time thinking up ones for now so if you have any ideas just PM me! :D Ok well that's it, please R&R!**

** Review Responses:**

** Xitlalit123: You sound like my friend Josh saying that XD And thatnks I'll try! :D**

** dragonroses: Yeah that was a pretty evil thing of her to do but she did in the name of love so I guess it ok. XD And thanks! :3**

** Sweet Poison Factory: I've kinda always wanted a stalker so thanks for stalking me! (Nope, that didn't sound wierd AT ALL.) But I know what you mean, I'm a die hard RinxLen fan myself there such a cute couple and I don't know why some people are so against it! Like when I see LenxNeru or RinxKaito I get irritaded. And thanks for telling me 96neko was a nico nico singer! Someone told me he was a fanmade but now I know :3**

** pinkalicious101: Thanks! :D I can't wait till I get to the actual fluffly parts later on in the story! x3 I also like how I made Miku's personality, I like when she's hyper but I don't like it when she's so hyper that they make her look stupid. Does that make sense? Oh well, anyway thanks for the review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

It's been about a whole month already since Len has moved in and I'm surprised we haven't killed each other yet. Of course I did almost knock Len down the stairs the other day by accident. Anyway it's a normal Thursday morning; I just finished making breakfast and I'm throwing Len off of his matress 15 minutes before we have to leave for school. He has been getting better with waking up earlier though so there is some improvement. Of course I still like to get to school early to talk to Gumiya and I like to look over and see the progress of Miki and Piko's relationship too~.

"Rinny~! Good morning!" Yup another morning, Miki giving me a hug that could snap someone in half and yelling my name loud enough to make my ears bleed.

"Good morning Miki." We walked our normal route to school but when I looked over at Miki she looked like she had something to say."Miki if you want to say somthing go ahead."

"Ok then, uhm, do you like Gumiya or somthing?"

"What, how can you tell?"

"Well when ever we walk to school you always have this big smile on and when ever I look over to you and Gumiya talking you have a bit of a blush on~!"

"Well yes I have a bit of a crush on him but it's not that big of deal or anything."

"But Rin! You and Gumiya could be made for each other! So don't you dare say it's not that big of deal!" This is the reason why I didn't tell her anything. "Plus the cultural festival is coming up soon so that'll be a perfect time for you and Gumiya to become a couple~!"

"Yeah ok Miki, we'll see." Miki and I were soon at school and it was the begining of home room. I looked behind me and Len was here once again. Now that I think about it he has been in class a lot more lately, maybe it's because I make him get up in the mornings? Anyway we were now talking about what we were going to do for the cultural festival and I could care less about what we were gonna do. But of course Miki was too into it.

"Lets do a Maid Cafe!" I knew Miki would blurt something like that out. I'm sure she wanted Piko to see her in some cute maid outfit, so predictible~. Well majority of votes win and most of the class raised their hands for that, I raised mine to but just to help Miki out.

"You of all people want to do a maid cafe?" I heard Len whisper to me from the seat behind me.

"No, I could care less. I just wanted to help Miki out." I whispered back to him but made sure sensei didn't see us talking. The day was going by pretty fast and it was already lunch time so Miki and I went to eat on the rooftop since the cherry blossoms were in bloom right now. When we went up no one else was there so we were able to eat in peace.

"So Miki why did you suggest a maid cafe~?" I wanted to tease her a bit about picking a maid cafe just for Piko. But apparently I was wrong.

"Oh, for Gumiya to see you in a cute maids outfit of course~!" Why didn't I see this coming?

"Oh! So that's why you agreed to maid cafe?" Why the hell did he have to be on the rooftop too. I looked over to where Len was sitting on top of where the entece to the rooftop was as he jumped down and started walking towards us.

"Yeah! Rin and Gumiya are gonna get together during the cultural festival! You aren't jelouse are you Len~?"

"What? NO! I was just wondering why Rin of all people would want to do a maid cafe that's all! Jeez I'm leaving!" He stormed out and slamed the door. Miki and I stared at the door dumbfounded.

"Jeez I was just teasing him, didn't think he'd take it so seriously." Whatever, I just wanted to get the cultural festival over with already.

_~Time Skip~_

It was already the week of the cultural festival and this year there were actually a lot of people, Rinto said he would even try to come too. I was also surprised Len showed up too. I thought him of all people would try to skip. I was about to go take a tables order when Miki came up behind me.

"Rin, I think I saw Gumiya look at you a couple of times~!"

"Miki I'm kinda busy right now, you should too there are a lot of people here."

"But Rin! The whole reason I made this plan was for you and Gumiya to get closer!"

"What about you and Piko? I've seen Piko glance over at you multiple times just to look at you too." Miki's face went completly flush, I knew that would make her leave me alone so I could get back to work. Truth is I didn't really care if Gumiya looked over, I like him and everything but I just don't really care. Wonder why?

* * *

><p><strong>Miki POV<strong>

Jeez why does Rin have to tease me with Piko! She should know I did all of this just for her and Gumiya! I even made sure I was in charge of getting the maid uniforms so that I could pick somthing out that made her look cute! Me too a little, I mean I wanted Piko to see how cute I was too. I wonder if he really is looking at me? Anyway back to Rin! I think I did a great job at getting the uniforms, Rin looked especially cute in hers and I think I have caught Gumiya looking over at her quite a few times too! My plan is going great~. As I was making my way to a table I saw Len in the corner of my eye, I didn't notice he was even here till now. When I looked at him again he looked like he was staring at somthing with a hazed look. I then noticed he was staring at Rin. Either I did a really good job at picking out the outfits or he was falling for Rin. Well I did an amazing job on the outfit so I'm going with the first choice!

"Hey Len!" I started waving my hand in front of him so he could get back to work.

"Huh?" He quickly snapped out of his haze.

"Get back to work! We're busy ya' shota!" He then got mad at me for calling him a shota and was about to say somthing before there was a loud crash and when I looked over Rin had tripped and broken a couple of cups. Before I could even say Rin's name Len was already over there to see if she was Ok and I quickly followed.

"Rinny are you ok?" She looked like she was fine to me but she's still my best friend so it's my job to make sure.

"Oh yeah, I just tripped a little. Sorry about the two cups though." A sigh of relief came out after she said that until she stood up.

"Rin there blood all over your leg!" She looked down and there was a stream of blood.

"Oh, I must've gotten a little shrad of glass stuck in my leg. I'll go clean it up with a rag, no big deal." I was about to drag her to the nurses but Len beat me to it again.

"You do know it could get infected stupid! Come on I'll take you to the nurses."

"Hey! I'm perfectly capible of walked to the nurses! It's just a little cut!"

"There is blood dripping to the floor, just come on!" He grabbed Rins wrist and started dragging her to the nurse but I could hear them arguing on the way there. Typical Rin and Len. I just hope she's ok and doesn't get any blood on that uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

"Len why do you even care if I have a cut on my leg?" Rin and I were arguing the whole way to the nurses, the number one reason I cared was because if Rin got hurt Rinto would probably say somthing about how I could have prevented it from happening or somthing so the least I could do was take her to the nurses.

"Just shut up and let me take care of the cut ok?" She pouted a little but decided to listen to me. The nurse had to run out so now I was left to take care of Rins stupid cut. I grabbed a now of band-aids and threw it to her. "hurry It up I wanna get back to the classroom." She quickly put the baind-aid on and I handed her a wet paper towel to wipe the blood off her leg.

"I don't get you and your shota logic somtimes." Rin had suddenly broke the silence.

"Don't call me a sho-"

"Sometimes your nice to me and then somtimes you can't help but arguing with me. Are you bipolar or somthing like that?"

"No I am not bipolar! I just feel like being a nice person somtimes!"

"And why is that?"

"You ask a lot of qustions..."

"Well I'm just curious, that's all. Well are you ready to go back?" I nodded my head and we headed back. As we were heading back we ran into Rinto of all people. He looked down and saw Rin had a bandage on and she still had a little blood on her. And guess who got an ear full from Rinto? Life can be a bitch somtimes...  
>Well we made it back to the classroom and I went back to cooking as Rin went over and took Rintos order. I realized I was out of supplies so I went over to Gumiya who was in charge of that, when I ran over to him he was staring at somthing. I traced his staring and realized he was staring at Rin...what a creeper. I went over and nugged him a bit so he could return back to life. Plus if Rinto saw some guy staring at Rin who knows what would happen.<p>

_~Last day of Cultural Festival~ (A/N Sorry It's 10:30pm and I just want to get this chapter done.)_

We were almost done with the cafe and about to close up. After the cultural festival we always have a bonfire so some of the people in class had already left to go help set that up. Well actually most of our class was gone, it was just Miki, Rin, a couple of students and I left to clean up.

"You guys can go head down now, it's really just the matter of putting the desks back so you can all go ahead." The class rep had announced and I ran out right after he had said that. I was ready to find Ren and leave since the bonfire wasn't somthing you had to attend.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

Miki and I were walking out of the classroom heading to the bonfire and looked in passing by classrooms that were being cleaned up so they could also go to the bonfire.

"So Miki do you think Piko will confess to you tonight~?" The bonfire was usually when students confessed there feelings to eachother and I wasn't expecting Piko or Miki to be the acception.

"W-What? How do you know Piko likes me like that?" Miki was blushing again like she always does on the topic of Piko.

"Well if you think Piko isn't going to confess to you, will you confess to him?" She was now even more red then before.

"Well are you gonna confess to Gumiya then?" I was diferent from Miki, I didn't blush I simply answered her question.

"Probably not, I still don't like him that much."

"What? After I did all of this! I swear if he doen't confess tonight someone is getting hurt!" We soon made it outside and it was already getting dark I let Miki go find Piko so they could dance together. I know Len said he was going home after the cultural festival, not that I would want to dance with him anyway. So I just went ahead and went go find Gumiya. I finally found him but he was dancing with Gumi, another girl from our class. Oh well, guess Miki's gonna be beating someone. For some reason I didn't really care, like I said I don't like him that much so it's fine with me. Better he's with a girl he actually likes, right? I guess I should just go home too since Miki is with Piko. As I was about to leave I felt someone grab my shoulder, when I turned to see who it was it was... Len?

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

I was running out of the classroom and looking for Ren. I slowed down and looked out the window and saw that the bonfire had already started and couples were already dancing with eachother. I was about to keep walking until I saw Gumiya dancing with another girl from our class. I guess it actually Gumi he was staring at earlier. I then remembered Miki and Rin talking about how Rin had a crush on Gumiya. I kinda felt bad for Rin, I mean it's not like it's the greatest thing getting rejected before you even get a chance to confess.I then felt one of my nice moments coming on. Great... Before I knew it I was running down to the bonfire to see if I could find Rin and help her or atleast prevent her from crying. Because again, Rinto would kill me if Rin came home crying. As I was rushing past people I soon saw Rin walking towards the gate but I couldn't see her face. Crap she was probably crying already! I grabbed her shoulder to prevent her from leaving and she turned around with a shocked expression.

"Len? I thought you already went home?" I took a good look at her face and she looked completly fine to me, which means I did all of this for nothing. She probably still felt a little sad though.

"I was but I changed my mind. Anyway you wanna dance since it's pretty boring to just sit here."

"Why did you change your mind? I was about to go home too anyway."

"You ask too many questions! Just come on!" I dragged her to the bonfire and just started dancing with her. What the hell had gotten into me? It was a little akward for me but Rin managed to start up a little conversation.

"Hey Len, I didn't know you could dance so well."

"Oh yeah, my dad taught me how when I was younger. I guess it was just one of those stupid things that stuck ya' know?"

"Yeah, My aunt used to be a cook and so she taught me a few recipies."

"Atleast you larned a skill that was actually useful. What use is dancing, it's not like I'm gonna use it one day anyway."

"Well your dad thought it was a good idea to teach you how so I think you should treasure that."

"Wow that's a pretty deep thing to say coming from you."

"What's that suppost to mean?" I'm surprised how easily we were talking for once without arguing. Soon they let off the fireworks they always set off during the bonfire and it was pretty mesmerizing, I'd never seen realy fireworks before since I never stayed for the bonfires so I couldn't help but stare at them. I heard Rin giggling and I quickly turned to her.

"What the heck are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, you just look like a little kid seeing fireworks for the first time that's all."

"And what's so funny about that?" Rin started to finish up her giggling and finally answered me.

"It's not really funny, it's more cute than it is funny I guess. Fireworks are pretty cool so I can understand your reactions." I'm surprised from the responce she gave me just now. I thought she would have started yelling back at me.

"Yeah I guess they are pretty cool." We continued to look at the fireworks a little longer and then a thought occured to me, have Rin and I ever had a conversaion as calm and casual like this?

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm done with this chapter and I should be updating it sometime this week. Again if you have any ideas for a chapter just PM me! Don't go much to say, I love reviews and stuff! :D<strong>

**Love, Setsuro-chan :3**

**P.S. My cousin just started her first fanfiction (I'm so proud of her :'D) and it's a RinxLen fanfic! Her pen name is NekoMiMi-chan02 and her fanfic is called 'Don't unzip me!' so check it out if you have time and review it, it'll be greatly appreciated! :D**


	6. A day at the Amusement Park

**Spring break started ****Thusday**** but I was being to much of a bum to start writting so now I am! Oh ****and ****4-6-12 ****was Thursday ****which means I've been working on this story for one month! Well don't got much to say. Please review cuz it makes me really happy! ****:3**

**Review Responses:**

**Mayuki-Kai: Really I made you day? I didn't know my story was even good enough to do that, thanks! :D **

**vocaotaku: Yeah the last chapter would have been better with her in it. But she is defintly in this one! **

**dragonroses: You have no idea how happy I am now that I'm finally getting to the chapters were they get along, that means I'm starting to get closer to fluffy part of the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

Jeez I really wanted to go see Rin and Len at the cultural festival, I had the perfect plan! Why did it have to be so busy at the shop these past three days? I even went as far as to threaten Len if he didn't go. Oh well, guess I'll just wait here at Len and Rins' place till they get back... and wait... and wait some more... They're taking a while, I doubt they would stay for the bonfire right? Man today was tiring with all those people. Why are my eyelids getting so heavy?

My eyes shot open as I heard keys jingling outside the door. How long was I asleep? I look over at the clock and I've been asleep for 2 hours! I look over and I see Rin and Len walk in the door. I was about to yell at them but then I realized something; the cultural festival should have ended hours ago. Where the hell have they been? Wait. If they're coming home together that means they were out together. What if they were bonding? What if they're friends now? What if they confessed their undying love for each other? Well that last part probably wasn't true... But still they came home with each other so that must mean something happened!

"Well you two are home late~!" They both jumped and instantly turned to me. I guess they didn't expect me to break into thier house and sit there waiting for their return.

"M-Miku? How the hell did you get into our house!" Well Len was in a bit of an irritated mood.

"I have a house key duh! Even sneaking through the window is low for me guys." Rin looked at me a bit confused.

"Wait, we didn't give you a house key-"

"Details details! Let's talk about the important thing~."

"Important thing?" They were both confused, this is going to be entertaining~.

"Well it's not very usual I would find you two walking home with each other, plus the cultural festival ended hours ago which means you two were doing something with each other~!" they both got a blush across their faces.

"N-No we didn't!" Len was quite quick to respond.

"Who would want to hang out with him?" I see Rin is as tsundere as ever.

"Same goes to you, ya ugly girl!"

"What did you say?" It's too late at night for this.

"I said-"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT-UP!" They both stopped with scared looks toward me, was I really that scary? Oh well they were listening. "Why don't you guys just go to bed, ok?" They both nodded and ran up stairs, good job Miku! Wait... CRAP I forgot to ask about the cultural festival! Oh well I'll do it tomorrow. I wonder what they were doing coming home so late?... I swear if Len did anything I'll kill him!

_~ The Next Day~_

I'm on my way over to visit Len and Rin since the shop is closed today and there is no school today. I'm still pissed_ t_hat I wasn't able to use my plan during the cultural festival so I came up with a new one last night~. The only downside to this plan is that I'm up at 7am and I haven't woken up this early in a while, but it's for the sake of Len and Rins' love life~! I finally made it to the house; luckily I snagged that house key while I was staying over here a couple weeks ago! I don't think they know I have one though... Oh well, I'm sure they would've given me one sooner or later~! As I unlocked the door I made sure to swing the door open loud enough to wake up everyone in the house.

"Good morning everyone~!" I saw Len had camped out on the couch and he ended up throwing a pillow at me but I dodged it~.

"What the hell do you want? It's too early for this!" I looked over and Rin was slumping down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Miku, weren't you here last night? What do you want now?"

"Well since I wasn't able to go to the cultural festival I thought it'd be fun to spend the day with you guys and Rinto, doesn't that sound fun~?" They both looked over at me with annoyed faces

"No." they said in unison coldly. Looks like this is goanna take some persuading.

"Oh come on you two, you guys never do anything over the weekends anyway!"

"Well actually Miki and I were-"

"Well cancel those plans Rin cuz all four of us are spending the day with each other and you all have an hour to get ready!" Surprisingly they didn't hesitate and went straight to their rooms and started to get ready. The only thing I had to do was get Rintos' lazy butt up. But I managed to get everyone ready and out the door within an hour~.

"So Miku, were exactly are you taking us at 8am?"

"Well Rinny, a new amusement park just opened up a few weeks ago so I thought it's be fun for all of us to go there!"

"Why the hell did we have to leave at 8am?" I'm just going to ignore Len and his foul mood, I'm sure he'll lighten up later. Or at least I'll make him because there is no way I'm letting this plan fail!

about after an hour of walking we finally made it to the newly made amusement park and it was already filled with locals and tourist. We went in, got our wrist bands, and started wondering around looking for something to do. Now for my plan to start~! Phase 1: 'Accidently' get separated from Len and Rin but follow them around so they don't notice Rinto and I! As we were walking I made sure both Len and Rin were ahead of Rinto and I, when they weren't looking I grabbed Rintos' arm and ran towards a crowd of people.

"Miku what the heck are you doing?" Rinto exclaimed at me with a mad tone.

"Putting my plan into action! You didn't think I would actually wake up 7am just to go to an amusement park do you?" I saw him face palm and give out a big sigh.

"How do you know they won't just leave the park since we left? They probably didn't even want to come here in the first place either."

"Well that's why we'll be following close behind them without being seen!"

"... Do you even know where they are now?"

"...Oh... forgot about that little detail..."

"I swear I don't know how you survive sometimes!" Rinto started walking off and I tried to keep up with him. Wonder how Len and Rin are doing?

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

"Where the heck could they have gone? They were right behind us!" I was fuming; it was Miku's idea to come here in the first place!

"I bet you Miku left us on purpose..."

"Why the hell would they do that?"

"It's Miku we're talking about. She probably dragged Rinto along with her to." As stupid of idea that sounds like, knowing Miku it was probably true...

"Well what do we do now?"

"Well we could just go home but then that would be a waist on spending the money on these wrist bands. And I already canceled my plans with Miki so it's not like I have anything to go home to."

"Same here... I guess we should just enjoy while we can. It's not like I've ever really been to an amusement park before anyway." I looked over to Rin and her eyes were a bit wide.

"You've never been to an amusement park before? That means you've never been on a roller coaster and stuff right?"

"Uhm... yeah, why?"

"Interesting. Come along Len~!" She grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards some ride with a semi large line. The sign read 'The Fahrenheit'. It had tones of lops to it and it made my stomach twist a little just by looking at it.

"R-Rin, how m-many loops does this r-ride have?" I meant to sound a bit series or bored but it came our as a stutter so she gave me a smirk in amusement.

"Why do you ask? You aren't scarred, are you Len~?" She was mocking me!

"NO! I was just wondering that's all!" She still had her amused smirk on.

"Ok Len, whatever you say."

We waited in line for another 15 minutes and it was finally our turn to get on the ride. We strapped ourselves in and put orange bars over our head. Right after they had made sure everyone was strapped in the ride started going. We slowly went up a _very_ steep hill. When I looked over at Rin she looked like she was having fun while I was prepared to die. When we finally got to the top I wanted to close my eyes tight but I had to show Rin I wasn't scarred I was afraid of some stupid ride! Sadly though, when we went down I felt my stomach drop and I started to scream were as Rin had her hands up in enjoying the ride. How the hell was she enjoying this? Luckily the ride wasn't that long and we were soon being let off. It took me a second to figure out how to take off the seat belt though since I was so dizzy from the ride. We eventually exited and started walking.

"Ya know, I learned something new today Len." I was still kind of sick from the ride and annoyed because I knew Rin was going to say something about my screaming sooner or later.

"Yeah... and what's that?"

"That shotas not only look like girls, but can scream like them too~." I knew something like this was going to come sooner or later.

"What the hell did you say?" She started giggling and running away and I started chasing after her, jeez she's so annoying! "Rin get the hell back here!" As we were running I lost sight of her all of a sudden, crap this is goanna be like when we had to do that favor for Miku all over again when I lost her! And even worse, this is all my fault so Rinto is goanna pin the blame on me if anything happens. Thanks you Miku for ruining yet another one of my days...

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

"That's weird" I said as Rinto looked up to me from my sudden outburst.

"What?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like someone just thanked me sarcastically."

"Your just imagining things. Now come on I wanna find Rin and Len before it get's to late."

"And we certainly don't want anything to happen between those two without me seeing it or videotaping it!"

"... Of course, what would we do then?...Wait when the hell did you bring a video camera!"

"Oh, I always have it for emergencies~."

"Emergencies? Wait, you know what? I'm not even going to bother to ask." I shrugged it off and I continued our search for Rin and Len.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

"Len~ Ya' shota boy!" I continued running and calling him a shota till I looked back and he was gone. The only thing I saw was a crowd of people. Crap I lost Rinto, Miku, and him. The only thing I can do now is search for him I guess. I looked for the blond haired boy with his signature blond pony tail but I couldn't find it anywhere. I even went as far as to ask people if they has seen him but got no luck. They say if you get lost you should stay in one spot and wait for them to find you. I tried that for 3 minutes but got to bored. So I kept searching for him and calling his name. I finally spotted someone in the distance with messy bangs like Lens but I couldn't tell the hair color, oh well it didn't matter. How many guys actually have messy bangs like that anyway?

"Len! Wait don't move that spot!" I ran all the way over there and grabbed onto his arm. "I'm so glad I found you I was begging to worr-" I looked up and he had black hair and golden eyes that looked at me with a mixture of confusion and surprise. I instantly let go of the stranger's arms and began to apologize. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else! I'll just be going the-"

"Wait!" He grabbed my arm suddenly which made me jump a little.

"Y-Yes?" He let go of my arm and straitened his back.

"Sorry, but you did say you were looking for someone by the name Len right? Well I wouldn't mind helping you." He gave me a gentle smile. Why would some random person want to help me?

"You can if you want I guess."

"Great! By the way, the names Rei." He stuck out his hand for me to shack.

"Nice to met you. It's Rin for me." This guy was oddly nice, oh well if he'll help me find Len then I don't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV <strong>

It's been over an hour and I still haven't found Rinto, Miku or Rin. Where the hell did they all go? This amusement park isn't that big! Ugh whatever. There isn't really anything I can do except keep searching till I found them I guess. I continued walking looking for a blond girl with a big white bow in her hair that looked like a bunny. This was getting annoying, why did she have to start running away? I'm giving her a piece of my mind when I find that girl. I walked a little further until I realized something. How could I be so stupid? Rin and I both have cell phones! I can just call her! I swung my phone out and started searching for Rins name. I hit the call button but my happiness was short lived as it seemed there was no service... dammit. Oh well guess I'll keep searching. A few more minutes and my happiness loved again when I saw someone with two giant teal pigtails and a shot haired blond with white hair clips in the crowd. I didn't hesitate and started running towards them.

"Rinto! Miku!" They turned and their faces lit up a bit.

"Thank god you and Rin are ok!" When Rinto said that I got a little scared. I forgot Rinto would kill me if anything happened to Rin. "Hey Len, where is Rin?" Carp I had to make up an excuse!

"Uhm... bathroom." What kind of excuse is that?

"Oh ok, I guess we'll just wait for her then." Thank god he believed it! But he was going to notice if Rin didn't come back, dammit why can't my luck just stay good? I looked over in the crowd a little bit and my luck decided to be good! I saw a blond haired girl with shoulder length hair and a big white bow!

"I'm goanna go check on her, be right back!" They nodded and I started running towards Rin until I noticed she was walking with someone with black hair. I didn't stop running though; I had to make sure I found her and brought her back over to Rinto and Miku so we could go home or something.

"Rin!" I grabbed her shoulder and she turned around with a face of a mixture of surprise and happiness.

"Len! I thought I lost you!"

"Well don't start running off like that! You know Rinto would kill me if you got lost!"

"I know but I was having too much fun~." I should've just left her and taken Rintos complaints like a man... Oh yeah, still have to ask about the black haired guy.

"Rin, who is this?"

"Oh right! This is Rei, he helped me try and search for you,"

"Oh, well thanks for helping her." AS I spoke he had a smirk of satisfaction to me. This scared me a little.

"Sure, anytime."

"Well come on Rin, Miku and Rinto are waiting." I grabbed her arm and started pulling her to the direction of Miku and Rinto.

"Ok. Thanks again Rei!" She turned and waved to him and he waved back but didn't turn away and I could feel him stare at us till we were out of sight. Why did he look so familiar? Oh well let's just get back home I'm tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me a while to decide how to write this chapter! But anyway I sort of foreshadowed something in this chapter! Rei is obviously going to come into the story later on, but he's more involved with Len than he is Rin, might make a small love triangle with the three of them. Might not, guess you'll have to wait and see~! Well anyway the next chapter is sort of goanna be more focused on Rinto and his love life just a heads up, but don't worry then it's right back to Rin and Len! I'm so glad I'm starting to get more into the actual story line though, I think I've just about completely planned out this story and I can tell you that this story is far from over! :3 Well that's about it, I Love reviews! :D<strong>

**Love, Setsuro-chan!**


	7. Rintos Love Life

**Tuesday I go back to school so I only have today and Monday to write a new chapter. Break went by way too fast xP Oh well summer is right around the corner! Don't have much to say so guess I'll get on with the story, Please Review! :D**

**Review Responses:**

** Xitlalit123: Don't they though? XD I think it's kinda cute when a guy get's jealous over the girl though, but some people don't so I might just make it a small love triangle. :3**

** LiNgErInGdIsAsTeR: As always? Thanks! :D**

** Hikari372: I wish I didn't procrastinate so much over break so now I only have one more day left. xP But it's a short week and I might be able to write a chapter during the week! And no it's not goanna be a MikuxRinto since I'm a big MikuxKaito fan, but you'll see. ;D**

** dragonroses: I know right? :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Rinto POV<strong>

I woke up to my alarm beeping and the sun beaming in through a crack in my curtains. It's only Tuesday which meant I have to do this three more times this week before I can actually sleep in, great. I looked over and slammed my hand down on the off button to my alarm and slumped out of bed and down the stairs where I could hear Rin making breakfast. I don't know how she manages to get up so damn early every day. I shuffled into the kitchen and over to the coffee machine.

"Mornin Rin." I was still tired and it came out kinda slured.

"Good morning~." And she's also a morning person; I truly don't know how she does it. After I finish my morning coffee I eat breakfast take a quick shower and do my daily morning routine. I Leave the house around 7 and that's usually when Rin goes in and wakes Len up and that's my cue that it's time to leave before I hear arguing. I look forward to my job every day since at home I'm usually around those two arguing all day. But that isn't the only reason, it's a job I've wanted since I was 10 and I truly love it. If you're wondering what it is; it's photography for a magazine. Not really for modeling but for the outdoors and stuff, and that means I travel a lot, but lately I haven't been that much since I can't really leave Len and Rin alone, they'd probably rip each other's throats out. So I'm usually just editing the thousands of pictures I have taken with my assistant over the past year. But this job has been harder for me since my assistant just quit. I'm now walking into the tall building and into my personal office and got to work. After working for about half an hour I heard a knock on the frame of my door and I knew exacly whi it was...

"Morning Rinto~!" It was a work friend of mine, Yuma. A quick profile of him; he has short pink hair and blue eyes, he is always in an annoyingly happy mood and is a big flirt. He's probably dated every girl that works here which is a big mistake for work but that never stopped him. As annoying he may seem he's still nice to hang around and we usually end up getting assigned to travel with each other on business trips so he's not that bad.

"Why the hell are you so happy this early?" I'm not a morning person like my younger sister obviously.

"Because I heard you're getting you new assistant today!"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well your new assistant could be some super sexy girl! I'm running out of girls around here 'ya know?"

"Why don't you try looking for girls _other _than work? Or better yet find one and stick with her."

"But I need to try out a bunch of girls to figure out which one suits my taste! And I haven't found that one yet~!"

"Yeah well please don't 'try out' my assistant if she does turn out to be a girl. I don't need her to feel awkward coming into work and not being focused."

"Jeez~! Your no fun~! But fine, I know how seriously you take this job so I'll try to lay off. But at least let me go on one date with her, you never know she could be the one for me~."

"Fine whatever; just don't sleep with her or anything. I don't need that drama at work." I wish he would just go away already so I could get work done!

"That makes me think, have you ever dated anyone?"

"I dated a few girls in high school but I was never really interested, why?"

"It's important for a healthy young man to have a girlfriend they care about! I dated so many girls in high school I don't think I could say all of their names!"

"I don't think that's something to be proud of..."

"Well anyway, since you haven't dated that many girls I'll let you try out you assistant and I shall back away since it's a 'Guy Code' thing. But if you're not interested I'm going to ask her out, ok?"

"We don't even know if my assistant will be a girl yet! Anyway I'm busy right now so if you'll excuse me."

"Whatever you workaholic~." He left my office and it was finally quiet and I was able to get back to work. I spent another hour working until I heard my desk intercom for the building secretary go off.

"Mr. Kagamine, Your new assistant is down here." I replied a thank you and told her I would be on my way. I was pretty anxious to see what my new assistant was like and even the gender for you know reasons why. I know my last one was very hard working but him and I never really talked. It's not like we didn't like each other or anything, but he was really just someone who was there to work and not make friends.

As the elevator came to a stop the doors slid open to the building lobby where it was busy as usual. I walked to the secretary desk were it wasn't as busy for once. She looked up from typing and gave me a smile.

"Good morning Mr. Kagamine, hold on let me call your assistant over." She said it with a welcoming smile as usual. "Miss. Lenka Kagene you can come over now!" Oh so it is a girl, an un-married one at that. Looks like I'm going to have to try hard to keep Yuma away.

"Hello, I'm Lenka Kagene but you can just call me Lenka." I heard a very soft but smooth voice and looked up from my deep thought. My eyes widened when I saw her. She had long silky looking blond hair; the same hue as mine with big blue eyes, milky smooth white skin, and she had this cute and innocent smile. Now it's going to be really hard to keep Yuma away...

"Oh, eh, nice to met you! I'm Rinto Kagamine but you can just call me Rinto." I quickly shock her hand.

"Great, I look forward to working with you!" She gave an even bigger smile which made me blush. I led her to my office and showed her where her desk was and gave her a tour of the building and everything. When we got back to my office from the tour none other than Yuma was there sitting at my desk.

"Yuma what the hell are you doing here?" I knew exactly why he was here but I knew he would come up with some excuse to stay.

"I just finished my work and thought I would help you assistant while you finished yours~!"

"I know you just want to see her Yuma..."

"Oh, so it's a girl~?" The way he said that he obviously already knew... Lenka popped her head out from behind me to see who I was talking to and Yuma got a smirk when he saw her. "Oh she's so cute~!" I looked behind me and Lenka was a little flustered after he said that, I could tell she was the bashful type the moment I saw her. Well might as well introduce her to him now. I stepped out of the door way so Yuma could see Lenka and she could see him.

"Lenka this is Yuma, be careful of him and try not to talk to him because you will probably end up pregnant-"

"DON'T TELL HER LIES!"

"Hey, I speak nothing but the truth. Anyway Lenka you can introduce yourself."

"Oh uhm, hello I'm Lenka Kagene but you can just call me Lenka." She bowed to him and smiled, same introduction I got.

"Great I look forward to working with you~!" He got out of his seat and headed towards the door but came to my ear before leaving and whispered something.

"Remember, I'll give you a few days but if you decide you don't like her I'm trying her out~."For some reason that irritated me a lot, I don't understand why though because it's not like I'm interested in her or anything.

_~ Time Skip~_

"I'm Home~!" I shouted as I walked in the door. Of course I heard them arguing, I think it was over what to have for dinner?

"Oh welcome home Rinto~!" I saw Miku pop her head out of the kitchen doorway.

"Miku, what are you doing here?"

"I felt lonely over at my house so I thought I'd come over here and eat dinner with you guys, but these two have been fighting over what to have for the past 20 minutes now."

"Why haven't you stopped them yet?"

"Oh, I don't want to stop there lovers spat~!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I heard Len and Rin yell from the kitchen in unison.

"Well can you hurry up? I'm hungry and want to hurry up and get to bed, today was kinda exhausting."

"Yeah sure~!" She turned around to the kitchen and I plopped myself onto the couch. "Would you guys frigin' decide already!" I heard Miku screech and they instantly stopped. I would too, Miku is scary when she yells.

We were finally all seated for dinner and turns out I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was and I sat there pushing some of the food on my plate around.

"Rinto are you ok? You look tired." I looked up and Rin was looked at me a little worried. I must've looked more tired than I felt.

"Yeah a little, Today was a little exhausting."

"Why is that?"

"I got a new girl assistant and you know Yuma..." Yuma has been over here a couple of times and he's even flirted with Rin a couple of times so she understands the situation, what a pedophile.

"Oh I see... Was she nice?"

"Yeah, she was very polite and she worked pretty diligently, we even had some conversations here and there. She was pretty cute too." It took me a second to realize I had just said she looked cute out loud and I was a little embarrassed.

"Oh, You though she was cute~?" I looked up and saw Miku with a wide smirk, the same smirk she gives off when she has a plan for Rin and Len. Now she's probably going to make my life a living hell.

"Y-Yeah she was kinda cute."

"Can you tell us what she looked like?" Now Len was getting into the conversation! He was giving me a wide smirk like Miku's. He was the only one I thought I was going to be able to trust not to tease me over this! Well I had to tell them something. I thought back to when I first saw her this morning and the way I described her in my head then, after thinking about it I felt like a complete pervert!

"Uhm, she had long blond hair in a pony tail and I think she had blue eyes and she was white..."

"...That's it?" Miku said in disappointment. "Have some compassion! Say something like _'She had long silky looking blond hair; the same hue as mine with big blue eyes, milky smooth white skin, and she had this cute and innocent smile_.' ya know!" That's exactly what I thought this morning...

"I-I don't want to sound like some perv!"

"Oh so you do feel that way about her! Interesting~."

"W-Would you just hurry up and leave so I can go to bed!"

_~Next Day~ _

I walked into my office tired as usual and I saw Lenka was already here working to my surprise. She noticed me and gave a big smile.

"Good morning Rinto!" She said it so happily and I felt a little chill whe she said my name.

"G-Good morning Lenka." I walked over to my desk and got a lot of work done, and for once Yuma didn't pop up out of no where to annoy me. Guess he really meant it when he said he would back off. Lenka was a lot nicer company than my last assistant. She talked to me here and there and we got to know each other better and better. There was something about her that I just really loved and I think I've caught myself starting to get a little crush on her.

"So Rinto, why did you choose to become a photographer in the first place? The way you explained yourself in high school I can't really imagine why you would choose to be a photographer." In high school I was very much into politics and I always got in the top 10 on the exams.

"I don't really know why, guess it was just something I liked more."

"Think about it though, you could've become a lawyer or something! How cool would that would have been!" I couldn't help but giggle a little at her, she sounded like a little kid thinking up the possibilities for me.

"Well what about you, why did you want to become a photographer's assistant?"

"Oh, photography is something that runs in the family but I was never really good at taking pictures but I was good at editing so I thought I should just become an assistant."

"That makes sense." We continued to work in silence for a couple more minutes until Lenka broke it with another question.

"You really don't have a reason why you became a photographer? You just decided you liked it?"

"Well yeah I guess I just decided I enjoyed it a lot. Plus I never would have met you if I didn't choose to do photography." I smiled as I said that last part and realized what exactly I _did _just say and felt a blush go across my face. When I looked over at Lenka who was at her desk across the room from me she also had a blush across her face and we made a second of eye contact but I quickly looked away and continued to work but I could still feel the blush on my face. We worked in silence once again until Lenka again broke it.

"I-I, uhm..." I looked over and saw she had a blush across her whole face. I sat and waited patiently for her to finish her sentence. "I'm uhm... I'm also glad I met you." I felt my whole face get hot and I could see her blush got redder too. We were silent for a while but I could feel a smile across my face the whole time from the statement she gave. I didn't know people could fall in love so fast.

_~A few days later~ _

I was walking into the building with a giant smile on my face. I've been looking forward to work more and more lately and I'm even starting to come in with a better mood in the mornings. That is until I was about to walk in and greet Lenka and Yuma pulled me over into his office.

"What the hell are you doing? I have to get to work Yuma!" He gave me a little smirk.

"Don't worry I'll let you get back in a second. I just want to make sure of the deal we made." I almost forgot about this, the deal we made a few days before Lenka arrived. "Well; do you like her?"

"I don't know." Yes I do! Why did I say that? I don't want Yuma all over her!

"So, you won't mind if I have her? We could fall in love and get married and everything. You wouldn't mind that, right?" I was getting angrier and angrier as he kept talking about it. "Good, I guess I can go ask her out then~!" He headed towards the door and put his hand on the knob and was just about to walk out before I finally lost it.

"Don't you dare open that door or I will beat the living hell out of you!" I quickly put my hands to my mouth surprised at what I had just said, and I said it so bluntly.

"... Is there something you would like to say before I leave Rinto?" He turned with a playful smirk still across his face.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry but I think I might really love her... I know I've only known her for a few days but she gives me a feeling no one else gives me. I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I talk to her and I can't help but smile whenever I'm around her..." It was silent for a moment that seemed to drag on forever until I heard muffled giggling from Yuma. "W-What are you laughing at? Don't make fun of me!" his laughing gradually became more histarical which really pissed me off but he eventually started to calm down.

"I've know that from the first day stupid!" He now had a gentler look on his face and I looked at him in surprise.

"How did you-"

"I was just waiting for you to admit it. It was pretty obvious~! I noticed you were smiling more and you've been coming into work with a happy mood lately too! So I think its best you go with her." Him saying this made me happy for some reason but I smiled back at him and headed back to my office to greet Lenka, and I think I was goanna gather up the courage to ask her to go out tonight. But I had to casually ask her and play it cool~.

"S-So Lenka" She looked up wondering what I needed which made me more nervous, looks like playing it cool wasn't going to work out."I-I was wondering if y-you wanted to uhm.." Jeez just say it! Be a manly man! "Go out …maybe?" My face was burning with a blush and I was a nervous wreck.

"I would actually love too!" I looked up at her and she had a slight blush but she was smiling big, this was the smile she gave me when we first met a few days ago. I thought I had heard wrong for a second but it finally went through and I was smiling like an idiot.

"Really? That's great come over to my house around 7 and we can go see a movie or something!" She nodded and I could see she was still smiling. Whenever I looked out of the corner of my eye while working I could see she was also smiling the whole time too which made me smile even more~.

_~Date Time~ _

"Ok Guys I'm going to be leaving soon, Miku's right down the street so just get her if you need anything! Don't kill each other!" I was running down the stairs to get my coat all while combing out my hair.

"Hurry up and leave already!" I heard Len shout as he walked up to his room and he gave me a little smirk as he passed by me and little thumbs up. Guess he could be pretty cool when he wanted to be. I was walking to the door and about to open it before Rin stopped me.

"Hey Rinto, I'm really happy for you." I was a little surprised by the sudden outburst and looked over at her with my still surprised face. She was sitting on the couch and she had a gentle and supporting smile on her face.

"Rin, where did that come from?" I said with a slight giggle but still a little shocked.

"Well I've seen you date girls but you've never seemed that interested in them. I was starting to think you were gay~!" I was about to yell at her but she cut me off before I could even speak. "Just kidding~. I'm really happy for you though. The only two girls I've ever seen you actually care about is Auntie and I. I know this one is different though so I hope it works out~!" Rin saying this made me feel more confidant and happy. I gave her an encouraging smile and nod and walked outside were Lenka was waiting.

"You ready to go?" I said walking up to her and linking my arm with hers, she blushed a little and smiled.

"Yupp!" She chirped cheerfully as we walked to the theaters for our very first date~.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a sappy ending but it was more of just a combination of <strong>**a ****fluffy, filler, one-shot chapter! :D Writing a chapter like this made me happy since its goanna be a little while longer till I get to the fluffy part of this story for Rin and Len. But I would like to proudly say I have COMPLETLY planned out this story and I'm so excited to write! The ideas just came rushing in today and I came up with a bunch of different ideas that I have written down and now I know exactly what I'm doing for the story! :D Sadly though, today was the last day of spring break and I spent most of the time being a bum... sorry xP but I promise to update as much as I can! :D Well anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! X3**

**Love, Setsuro-chan!**


	8. Rins Birthday

**Sorry I haven't updated in over 2 weeks, I wanted to update last weekend but I went to see Hunger Games with my friend Emily and Aliza and ended up hanging out with them all weekend and then this past weekend I had my friend Evelina's party to go to and ended up there all weekend. Well Wednesday afternoon, finished testing today so no homework! ^O^ (I'm surprised I even have a social life sometimes though with all the time I spend on the internet). Well anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Review Responces:**

**RPR: I know, only like 30 more days till I can update as much as I want without school work getting in the way! ^o^ and yeah, I wanted the other charterers to have a chance too, it's too boring if it's just Rin and Len :3**

**Miki135: Thanks! I'll try to update as much as I can x3**

**dragonroses: I agree, plus I could never really see Rinto and Miku together. :3 and thanks!**

**vocaotaku: My friend Callie thought it was gonna be Miku too but I could never see those two together, Rinto and Lenka belong together! :D**

**yellow02: Same here when it comes to reviewing xD so thanks for the review and I'll try! :3**

**Kawaii Kitty: Thanks! :D I'll try and update as much as I can! :D**

**Mukuro234: Thanks! x3 and I just finished planning out the story and yes there are certainly many more chapters to come :D**

**Reinette-cat: Thanks so much~! :D I'm defiantly continuing this! Now it's just a matter of updating as much as possible with school and everything xP**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

The air is getting more and more hot and humid as the days go by; which mean it's almost summer vacation~. But we still have a good two more weeks before that so now Len and I are walking back from the market with groceries. We just got outside of the cool, air conditioned market 5 minutes ago and I'm already sweating since this summer school uniform doesn't help all that much. Oh well, only two more weeks and I can wear whatever I want. I can tell Len is just as miserable as I am in the heat, he's sweating bullet so better get home fast.

"Rin, wait!" Len suddenly yelled. I came to a stop and when I looked over his face looked distressed as he looked through the groceries.

What? What's wrong?"

"You forgot to get bananas! What am I going to eat for lunch now? Ugh! take these back to the house and go ahead of me I have to get some!" He hastily shoved the bags over to me and ran back to the market. Yup, I've been living with that for the past two months now... Well I kept walking trying to get home fast but the heat was slowing me down a bit and it was taking longer than expected. I was glancing inside shop store windows as I trudged past them and one caught my attention. It had a display of jewelry in it, I've never really liked jewelry but I really liked this one necklace. It was a small sliver locket with swirls engraved around a small yellow stone. Of course I could never afford it since it was $150. But I couldn't help but look at it a little longer before I heard someone call my name.

"Rin!" I looked up from the window display and Miki was standing there with a shopping bag in her hands hidden behind her back smiling brightly as usual.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing just a little shopping for a certain someone's birthday~!" I knew who's birthday she was talking about and I gave out a big sigh since she's been doing this every year since we first met.

"Miki, you know I don't care for my birthday so I never like getting presents."

"Well I've done it anyway all these years, does it really make a difference if I do it this year too~? Plus I saw you just now gazing longingly at the jewelry display~." She gave me a big smirk which made me angry since she could see right through me so easily. Was I really that easy to see through?

"N-No I wasn't! I was just...glancing."

"Okay whatever you say, well which one were you 'glancing' at?" I was about to say something before Len came along and interrupted me.

"Hey why are you still out here?" again, I was about to say something but was rudely interrupted.

"Rin was showing her girl side for once~!"

"Ugh! Let's just go home!" I stomped away and those two idiots followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Miki POV<strong>

we walked inside the air conditioned house which felt great after being in that agonizing heat for so long. I followed Rin into the kitchen as Len ran upstairs to go who knows what. Rin sat the groceries down but grabbed some ramen out of the bag to cook. She's never really been one to know how to cook so she always keeps it simple so it won't taste bad. But if I told her she wasn't that good I'd probably be dead... Well anyway she turned on the burner and started cooking as I went over and perched myself up against the counter to watch and talk some.

"Soo Rinny how have you been lately?" Yeah I don't have much to talk about.

"Nothing. But what about you~?" Why is she talking with the mocking cute voice she uses to tease me?

"Why did you ask like that?"

"Like what~?"

"Like that! You did it again!"

"Miki, I have no idea what you talking about~." She's obviously trying to mock me or something!

"If you have something to say just say it already!"

"Well I just wanted to ask how you and Piko are doing; you never did tell me about the cultural festival. Every time I asked you just blushed and stuttered~." That little- I thought she forgot all about it!

"N-Nothing happened!"

"It doesn't sound like nothing~." I saw her smirking satisfied with my reaction. "Miki, if you don't tell me now, no dinner for you~!"

"What! But Rin, you know I can't cook and Mikio said he wasn't going to be back till late and both my parents are on a business trip!" I needed to change the subject fast or no dinner, luckly I have the perfect thing~.

"W-Well what about you and Len?"

"What about Len and I? It's not like I like him or anything." The answer I expected from her, but I didn't expect to see a slight blush on her face~! This is perfect! I never liked her and Gumiya together; I've always seen her with Len! I know I tried to pair her and Gumiya up at the cultural festival but I knew it wouldn't last with them even if they did. But with her and Len, I can see gorgeous blond babies in the future for those two! That blush is proof that something could happen! Now to play it out~.

"Why the blush Rin? Is there something else on your mind maybe~?" Her blush increased a little more~!

"S-Shut up! That's it no dinner for you!"

"No wait! I was just kidding Rin please!" After a while of apologizing she finally changed her stubborn little mind~. Well it was quiet again until he walked in.

"Hey what are we having for dinner?" I saw Len pop his head in and walk up towards Rin.

"Ramen. And no I'm not making anything else, take it or leave it!"

"Why? We just went shopping there is a bunch of other things you could make like curry ir something!"

"If you're not going to eat it then go eat your bananas or something!"

"Fine I will!" He started towards the pantry but Rin threw the cooking spoon at the back of his head. Hard. "What the hell did you do that for!"

"I'm not taking the time to make this for you to go eat some bananas!" As they went on for a while longer I decided not to get involved and watch them fight it out. In the mean time I finished making the food so it didn't burn. I may not know how to cook much, but I can atleast make ramen!

_~ 1 week later ~_

Only one more week till summer break and Rinny's birthday~! I know she hates her birthday but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still going to do something for it~! But for now I'm waiting at the end of the street as usual for Rin and the occasional Len. Now that I think about it though, I wonder if Len even knows it's almost her birthday. I mean they've known each other for 10 years now so you would think he knows, right? I wonder if he even knows about Ri-

"Morning Miki." I snapped out of my thought and saw Rin with her usual morning smile; she's naturally a morning person like that.

"Morning Rinny~!" I looked behind her and saw no sign of Len. "The shota decide not to wake up?" She let out a big sigh of annoyance.

"He wouldn't wake up for anything, so I just left him. He'll eaither come in late or miss school. Either way it's not my problem~."

"Well what if he'd deathly sick and he dies while you're gone?"

"Why would that happen? He's just lazy is all."

"What if he's sick from that Ramen you made last night?"

"Was there something wrong with my ramen Miki?" She got this deathly aura around her so I decided to shut-up.

~Time Skip~

Rin, Len and I are all walking home from school in the agenizing heat, these summer uniforms don't help at all! Well anyway, turn out Len did decide to show up, just before the bell rang he came running in. I had to give him points because it looked like he was running lighting speed ot something.

"Rin I'm coming over for dinner again tonight since Mikio is at his part time job again tonight~!"

"Really? Are you sure Miki? Just asking because I wouldn't want you to get sick from my ramen or anything."

"Jezz, still mad about that Rinny~?" I gave her a slight smile to see if she would lighten up. But I failed and got a death glare in return. Oh well, she'll get over it eventually.

"Hey I have to go get something, go ahead back to the house without me." Len who was quite the whole time suddenly blurted out and went running towards the area of the supermarket. Rin and I sat there with confusion for a second.

"Were do you think he went?" I asked first still confused at what had just happened.

"Meh, knowing him he probably wanted some bananas." She continued walking ahead and I just agreed and walked up with her.

_~Another Week Later~_

Today is finally the day of summer break and Rinny's birthday~! I've decided to sneak into Rin's house and set up some things while she did her weekly grocery shopping just like she did every Friday after school, and since Len has been helping her with that more and more often I won't be caught sneaking into her house~! And no this doesn't count as breaking and entering since I'm her best friend! Well school is just now letting out and we're now walking towards the gates and I'm now seeing Rinny~!

"Well I guess I'll see you some other time Rinny that isn't tonight~!"

"Miki, you do this every year. Please don't break into my house again..." What? How could she see right through my plan!

"It's not breaking in if it's your best friend, right~?"

"And you think that'll stop me from calling the cops?" Wow, that's harsh. "Fine I won't break in... But you getting my present and cake!"

"Miki I don't want-"

"I didn't spend the money on this stuff for nothing Rin!"

"...Fine. What's one more year goanna do, you've done it all the other years anyway." I saw Rin walking ahead and in the directions of the market and I soon saw Len in the corner of my eye.

"So I guess I'll see you later on then Lenny~!"

"And why is that?"

"Well for Rin's-"

"I don't have time to talk with you, I'm going home." I saw him walk ahead of me and in the direction of his house. Strange, he usually walks with Rin to the market on Fridays. Oh well time to go home and get the stuff ready~!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

Miki get's more and more annoying each year when it comes time for my birthday. I hope she doesn't try and break into my house again this year and make some mini party for the two of us again. But with Len there I doubt he'll let her through the doors so I'm kinda safe. You know, I wonder if Len even knows it's my birthday today. I doubt it, I don't even remember when his is. Well whatever, my birthday isn't even really a day of celebrating for me anyway since- "Ow!" I had ran into someone and I was now on the floor rubbing the back of my head because it hit the corner of a shelf as I fell.

"I'm sorry about that! Here," I opened my eyes and saw an out stretched hand and gladly took it.

"It's ok I guess and thanks." I quickly dusted off some of the dirt on my cloths and looked up to see who had helped me and my eyes widened when I did see who it was. "You're Rei, right?" The guy who helped me out the amusement park! I wouldn't be able to forget that black hair and those yellow eyes. He gave a little half smile.

"Ah, so you are Rin. I knew I recognized you. Sorry again for bumping into you."

"Uhm yeah, it's ok. Well I'm sorry but I really have to get home so I hope we can met up sometime soon!"

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other very soon." I wave bye and started home, but I started to go into deep thought and was walking around until I realized it was already 7 at night! I ran home as fast as I could because I knew I was goanna get it from Miki when I got home.

"I'm home! Sorry I'm late-"

"Rin~!" I saw Miku running towards me and she quickly glomped me. "I thought you got lost or kidnapped or something!"

"Well I'm fine as you can see. Anyway, why are you here Miku?"

"Well it's your birthday of coarse~ I would never miss your birthday!"

"Were the hell have you been? I set up hours ago!" I saw Miki in the door way of the kitchen looking angry and happy.

"Yeah sorry, I just went for a little walk. I brought groceries though." I said with an amusing smile.

"Yeah whatever, get in here and open your presents~." I heard her slightly giggle as she walked into the kitchen. Miku and I followed her into the kitchen and there I saw Rinto cooking some curry for dinner since I was gone so long. I realized Len wasn't out here though, I expected Miki to drag him out here or something.

"Hey, where's Len?"

"Why? Are you having some sort of Len withdraw~?"

"No, I just would've expected someone like you to drag him out of his room against his own fee will." Miki gave me a slight glare.

"Len said he was going somewhere when I got home I don't know when he'll get back though." So he's not even in the house. Oh well, it's not like I wanted him in the house on my birthday or anything! Yeah... wouldn't want that.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

"When are you going home? You've been here for over 5 hours now." I turned to Ren who was playing some video game. I ended up going to Ren's house to avoid Miki throwing some birthday party for Rin that I didn't really want to be a part of. I knew it was Rin's birthday and I've known when Rin's birthday is since I was 7 because I could always hear Miki making a bunch of noise from her house for the past 9 years.

"It sounds as if you want me to leave or something, I thought we were friends."

"It's not that. It's just that, you said you had something to give to Rin right?"

"...Yeah and your point?"

"Well it's about 11 at night."

"I told you tell me when it's 8 or 9! Ugh! I've gotta go!" I scrambled up from the floor and ran out the door back to the house. I'm pretty sure I heard Ren call me and idiot or something. I'll remember to get him back later though, now I have to get back to the house. I quietly unlocked and opened the door trying not to wake anyone up.

"Hey why are you home so late?" I jumped in surprise to the sudden voice and saw Rin in the doorway to the kitchen.

"N-Nothing! Anyway why are you up so late?"

"Cleaning the mess those three idiots made." She continued cleaning as I stepped in and leaned on the side of the counter and observed her a little while before speaking again.

"Soo how was your birthday?" She looked up in shock from cleaning dishes.

"Oh so you do know when my birthday is. That makes me feel pretty guilty now since I have no idea when yours is."

"Month and a half ago."

"Huh?"

"My birthday was a month an a half ago. But it's ok, it's not like I really expected you to know when mine was anyway."

"Well, how did you know when mine is?"

"It's pretty hard _not_ to hear Miki yelling you know."

"This is very true..."

"Well anyway that's beside the point. I was actually very generous and even spent my time and money to get you a present so you better like it!"

"A present? Why would you of all people get me a present?"

"Just hurry up and open the damn thing..." I threw her the small box, I didn't wrap it or anything though. I saw her look at in surprise but she opened it up gingerly and looked even more shocked when she saw what it was. It looked like a good kind of shock, which means I get bonous points!

"Len, how did you know I want this?" Oh so she did want it? I just saw her looking in the jewelry store window and picked out the cheapest thing that was there. Sadly that 'cheap' thing was $150. But I did get a bunch of money from Kaito so it wasn't that big of deal I guess.

"A guess." Which it really was.

"Well that was a good guess, this is the exact necklace I wanted a while back. But why did you get it?"

"Well both Rinto and you have had to deal with me for the past two months and I thought a simple little necklace might make up for it a little bit."

"A simple little necklace makes up for it more than you think. Especially considering I forgot your birthday! As much as we argue I would never expect anything like this. Really thanks." She got this gentle smile I've never really ever seen before. Was a blushing? Crap I need to say something to get her to leave before she notices!

"W-Wel it's already 11 so go get to bed and I'll clean the rest!"

"Oh, it's ok I'm almo-"

"Just go to bed!"

"Fine, if you insist." She walked out of the kitchen and I heard treed up the stairs and her door open and close. I let out a sigh of relief and slumped down in the chair. Today has been tiring. I felt my eyelids start to get heavier slowly.

"Well looks like the shota does have a heart~." My eyes shot open from the sudden voice.

"Miki? Why the hell are you in our house?"

"Rin let me spend the night~! Anyway I've never seen Rin accept a present so easily! I usually have to force her to open presents since she hates her birthday so much!"

"Hates her birthday? Why would she hate her birthday?" Miki gave me a confused look.

"You should know. You've known her for 10 years now! How could you not know?"

"Because it's her birthday and normally people don't hate their birthdays."

"Your that stupid? You really don't know what happened on Rin's birthday?"

"She was born! What else could've happened?"

"Haven't you ever noticed something missing about Rin and Rinto's house?"

"No not really." She slapped her forehead like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Have you ever wondered why you never see Rin and Rinto's parents around?"

"Rinto told me they were on an extended trip. Your Rin's best friend you should know that."

"Your so wrong it's not even funny! Question, have you ever seen any family pictures with their parents them?" Now that I think about it, I haven't really.

"No, not really."

"Exactly. And have you ever really seen Rin and Rinto's parents?"

"I used to see this one woman every once in a while with really short brown hair come in and out of the house. Other than that not really."

"Yeah that was their aunt. So what do you suppose happened to their parents?" The idea just dawned on me.

"Are they de-"

"You don't need to say it, but yes you're right. And it all happened on Rin's birthday when she was 5. Rin wanted to go out for her birthday, so they did take her out for a day of fun for their one and only daughters 5th birthday. That is until the accident. And Rin says if she had never even been born nothing would've ever happened."

"But it's not her fault! She was 5 and anyway there was no possible way of knowing!"

"I've tried telling her that for years but she doesn't listen! Why do you think I always make so much noise on her birthday?" I had to sit there and process what Miki had just told me for a second. How the hell haven't I noticed her parents were never around for over 10 years?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know what some of you might be thinking, 'This is a romanticcomedy, not some depressing story!' Oh well, every good story needs some type of drama/problem. But I haven't even started the drama/problem in this story yet! ;D Still so many chapters to write~. Sorry this chapter took so long to update, so busy lately. But I'll try to update more frequently. Oh and those of you who read my one other story, I'm going to try and find the time to update that sometime soon, I swear I haven't abandoned that story! It's just been taking a while since I've been so consumed with this one. Well anyway, already have the idea for the next**** chapter already****, there is a new character that is going to be introduced and there is a very slight hint of who it's going to be**** in this chapter****! :D (No it's not Rei, he's not ready f****or**** the story yet!**** ;D****). Well I'll try and update the story this weekend, PLEASE REVEIW! :D**

**Love, Setsuro-chan~!**

**P.S. Whoa this is a long chapter... 4,338 words in all O_O which means if there were a few spelling errors that weren't caught, I apologize.** **  
><strong>


	9. An Unexpected Visit

**I've been in the mood for updating for a while and we don't have any school today, so why not update! This might be the last update until June 8th (the last day of school) since I'm probably going to be busy with the end of the year and getting ready for high school and all. Well that's about it, ****P****lease Review! :D**

**Review Responses:**

**Xitlalit123: Thanks, pudding cups are pretty amazing too :D**

**RPR: Thanks, and yeah I'm planning on it later on in the story for her to tell him :3**

**Anin: Don't worry; I didn't take this harsh at all! It's better to know what needs to be improved, especially since I'm very armature when it comes to writing (I'm a 14 year old girl so yeah, I'm not surprised**** I am****). And lately I've just been getting lazy with pre-reading my chapters; so I don't look through them as thoroughly as I should, so that explains the many spelling errors. I know its very cliché with what I did in that chapter; believe me I hate when people kill off the parent so they can do whatever too; it makes it seem too unreal. Later in the story it'll explain what happened to Rin and Rinto's parents more in depth though. Right now it seems that way but later on you'll see why I made it like that.**

**dragonroses: Thanks, I suck at writing sad stories though so yeah. You'll see more in depth of what happened to her parents though :D**

**heavens-blue-green-kitty: Well the name starts with an 'M', that's pretty close! XD Thanks, and I wanted to put Lenka in this chapter but by the time I was almost finished with the chapter I realized I forgot to put her in there. I'll be sure to remember to put her in this one though! :D**

**Miki135: The name starts with an 'M' but you were close! Thanks and I know, I'm not good at sad stories either so yeah. XD **

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

Miki and I sat in silence for a moment. How could I be so stupid to not notice that Rins parents were never around? Who the hell goes on an extended trip anyway?

"Of course that's what Rinto told her. Rin doesn't really remember what happened. But really?10 years and you really never noticed they weren't around? You really are an idiot." Miki suddenly spoke up. I would've argued with her for calling me an idiot, but she was kind of right. I'm mad at myself for not noticing it before or how the hell I didn't notice it before. "I could see how you would think her mom was here though, since her aunt was the one who took care of them while they were growing up." As she finished her statement another question then popped into my head.

"Miki, who exactly was their aunt anyway?" I asked since even though I think I saw her a couple times, I don't really know anything about her. Miki gave out a little sigh, trying to come up with the words in her head.

"Well, she isn't really the 'motherly' type I guess you could say. She loves Rin and Rinto as if they were her own children of course! But she didn't have that instinct of being a mother like most mothers get." Miki looked like she was thinking hard, trying desperately to collect the words to put together to describe her. "She defiantly tried hard to give them everything they needed, but she made her fair share of mistakes. I remember she was actually very good at cooking; sadly Rin didn't get that trait so much. Rin can really only make simple things like ramen or something. Oh! I also remember that she drank a lot!" I was a bit taken back by the last thing Miki had said. Does that mean she's some sort of alcoholic?

"Wait, if she used to live here; where did she go?" This was a big qustion since I wanted to make sure she wasn't dead too, I'm pretty sure she isn't though since Miki spoke as if she still was alive.

"Oh that; well a good six months after Rinto got his first job she decided she was going to live in America for a few years. She said something about finding a guy since there were no good choices here; she never did say when she was coming back though. You never know, she could come through the door right now for all we know." Miki said this all so calmly like it was normal for a person to do. "Well anyway, I think I'm goanna head home. My brother, Mikio, is probably going to have a heart attack if I don't get home soon." With that she walked straight out the front door and left just like that.

I was too tired to actually walk up the stairs and go to bed, so I just slumped right over to the coach; fell over and tried to fall asleep after this long day. As much as I tried though, I could fall asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what Miki had just told me about Rin just a while ago. I'm still mad at myself for not noticing about Rins parents before and I don't think I'll ever stop being mad at myself.

I'm also still debating whether I should gather up the courage to ask Rin about it myself. I don't think I will anytime soon though, I don't think I really have the right to ask about it yet either. I might actual make her of all people have a break down and start crying if I did ask about it. But if I didn't find out more about her it was going to drive me insane. I don't know when the hell I even started caring about her though.

I started pondering on things I could ask her to find out more about her past. Maybe instead of her parents I should ask more about her aunt. Sure I got some information from Miki, but I didn't even find out what her name was or what she looked like. I do remember she had short brown hair but other than that I don't really remember.

Now that I think about it though, if I did ask about her aunt she would know that Miki told me about her parents and that would cause an awkward atmosphere. I can't really ask any questions without bringing up the topic of her parents can I? Oh well. I might be able to met her aunt soon enough for all I know. Miki did say she could come up at any moment, so Rin will have to tell me then.

After all this thinking I've made myself exhausted and now I'm really just ready to fall asleep. I'll think about this tomorrow, I might be able to get more information out of Miki too.

_~ The Next Day ~_  
><em><br>_I woke up with the evening sun in my eyes and to the clattering of typing keys on a computer. I sat up and saw Rinto on the computer that's in the corner of the living room; he was in his own little world and didn't notice I was even up. I looked around the room and peered into the kitchen to see if I could find Rin anywhere. Guess she went out or something.

I looked over to the clock on the TV and it was already two in the afternoon. I must've been thinking about what Miki said longer than I thought I had been. I slowly got up from the uncomfortable couch and stretched a bit which must've snapped Rinto back into the world.

"Oh, looks like you finally decided to get up." He said jokingly and went right back to his computer. I peered at him a bit tempted to ask where Rin was, but I didn't really need to know, why would I need to know? "You want to know where Rin is, right?" He suddenly spoke up. It was almost as if he had read my mind.

"It's not really something I care about. But you can tell me if you really want to."I tried to make it seem like I didn't care, I don't want to lose my cool card after all. I could hear a muffled laughter coming from the computer which made me irritated but I just pretended I didn't hear anything.

"Miku called over here a little while ago. She wanted to know if Rin would go over and help with the shop since it was getting busy." He was still facing the computer typing away, but I knew if he was facing me I would see a big smirk on his face.

"Ok then. I guess I'll go over to Ren's house then." I started towards the door ready to leave, nothing to do around this hous anyway.

"Wait before you leave, I have two things." I stopped in my tracks and tuned to Rinto who was still at the computer. "First off, are you planning on wearing that outside?" I looked down at my cloths and realized I was only wearing the orange shit I wore yesterday and a pair of boxers. I looked over at him to see if he had turned to smirk at me for my moment of stupidity, but he was still facing the computer.

"Fine I'll go change!" That was all I could say, I didn't have time to come up with some witty come back. I just wanted to get dressed and leave!

I grabbed my clean black and grey striped V-Neck and a pair of jeans and changed quickly. I ran down the stairs and was about to leave before Rinto stopped me again but this time he turned away from his computer and turned to me. And yes, he did have a very visible smirk.

"You know, when Miku called she sounded stressed," He paused for a moment. What the hell was he getting at? "I doubt just her and Miku could handle a whole store of people. You could go over there and help maybe. Not that you have to or anything." He turned back to his computer and continued typing. I sat there for a second to see if he had anything else to day but there was silence. I started for the door again. "But I really do wonder if Rin won't hurt herself. Miku needed help with carrying some heavy boxes and you know how clumsy Rin can be. But I'm just her older brother worrying so it's probably nothing!" I sat there waiting again to see if he was done, I kept waiting until I decided to just say what he wanted me to say.

"Rinto?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, Lenny?" He continued to type but I could hear the purr of amusement on his voice. I let out one more annoyed sigh.

"Do you think it would be best if I went to the shop to help Rin and Miku?" I glared over at Rinto still typing.

"Well if you really want to, I'm sure those two would appreciate it greatly!" He said with the amusement still very clear in his voice. I let out a groan of annoyance but opened the door and made sure to slam it as hard as I could to show that I was annoyed.

It's not that I didn't want to go or anything. Well it's not like I really wanted to either! The last thing I would want to do is spend the day with Rin! Let alone working for Miku!

I continued to come up with the reason why I was even going over in the first place but before I could continue thinking I was already at the shop. I peered into the windows to see just how busy it was, to my surprise it actually was. I could see Miku trying to sell a drum set to some guy, but no Rin.

I walked in and I could see a couple other workers tending to customers. I walked over to Miku once I saw she was done with her customer and she instantly noticed me.

"Lenny? What are you doing here? Ah, wait! Did you come to see Rin~?" A smirk of satisfactory was spread across her lips. Hearing Miku makes me, again, wonder why the hell I came here in the first place.

"No. Rinto told me to come help." Miku looked a little disappointed upon hearing me say this. Was that really what she thinks I came here for?

"Oh, well that's good too I guess. I'm short on a couple workers today since it's the first day of summer break, so it's a good thing you did come. I'll let you help Rinny with carrying the boxes in the back~!" Of course she gives me a job with Rin...

"Whatever, I'll see you around then." I saw Miku look satisfied again as I started towards the back where Rin was. In the back of the store it was a lot cooler since there weren't somany people. As I continued walked for a moment I heard I giant thud ahead of and a little groan of pain. Looks like I found Rin.

I walked a little faster and once I got to the very end of the end of the small hall I saw Rin on the ground rubbing the back of her head and a box tipped over with all the stuff fallen out of it. Rinto said it himself; she is very clumsy.

"What the hell did you do this time?" I questioned as she looked up in surprise and confusion at my sudden appearance.

"Nothing much, Just moving some boxes around for Miku. This is where Miku keeps some boxes from her house for storage since there isn't enough room over there." I leaned down to help pick up some of the mess. It looked like a bunch of old albums and pictures she's had over the years. As Rin and I put them back into the box I found a picture of what I think was Rins aunt. She had the short brown hair and brown eyes. In the picture it looked like she was with a younger version of Rinto. When I looked on the back the picture said 'Meiko and Rinto; first day of middle school.'

"What are you looking at?" I snapped out of thought and looked up to see Rin still puttign away some albums.

"Just wondering who this was. I know I've seen her before." I handed the picture over to Rin to let her examine it. Maybe she would tell me more about her.

"Oh, this is my aunt; she's in America right now." She said still peering at the picture. Maybe if I keep the conversation going she'll tell me more?

"What's in America that's so special?" She looked back up to me from the photo to answer.

"I think I mentioned she cooked at the cultural festival, right? Well she's a chief and actually used to have a restaurant and everything. But she wanted to learn more about foreign foods, so she went to America to learn new recipes and maybe find a boyfriend." So Miki was half right on that one.

"Is she ever goanna come back?"

"She never did say when she was going to come back, but she's been there for a few years so she technically could come home anytime now I guess," Looks like Miki was right on most of the stuff about her. "Hey Len, come look at this," Rin was holding an album and she gestured for me to come over. When I looked what was in it I saw a few pictures of us when we were younger. Most of them were just us with the neighborhood kids since you rarely saw us together as kids.

A lot of the pictures I couldn't even remember, I did recognize a lot of the kids though since most still lived there and went to school with us. As I was looking through the many pictures I did find one we were actually together in and I actually remembered taking it too. "Rin, do you remember this?" I pointed to the photo and she looked at it and thought for a second. It was a picture with Rin and I standing in front of the elementary school on our first day, Kaito and Rinto were also in the picture too.

"This was our first day of Elementary school, right?" I nodded my head and I noticed her giggle a little.

"What's so funny all of a sudden?"

"Well I think this is the only picture you'll find of us actually standing together and smiling, and I find that funny is all. We never did like each other as kids, did we?" It's true; I used to hate Rin for some reason.

"We never really liked each other in general. But I don't know why we didn't like each other, I don't remember anything that could've happened or when it even happened," Now that I think about it, I really don't remember what happened at all, one day we just decided not to like each other I guess. I've known Rin for so long that I don't even remember when we first met!

"Wait, how does Miku have this picture anyway? Or any of these pictures?" Rin suddenly spoke up and was examining the photo album.

"What do you mean? She took the pictures so of course she'd have then."

"But remember? Miku moved here after we went into elementary school, so where do you think she got the pictures from?" I sat and thought about it for a moment. She was right; Miku came after we started attending school.

"Did she get them from Rinto or something?" She nodded her head saying no.

"Did she get them from Kaito?"

"Kaito didn't take or keep any albums like this. I wonder who the person taking the pictures even is though." I wasn't surprised Miku really had the pictures though. I've come to the conclusion she stalks Rin and I a long time ago. I really just want to know who took the pictures in the first place. "Did it have a name in the front of the album?" Rin quickly flipped to the front of the album.

"It says 'Owner of Kaiko Shion'? I don't remember anyone with that name." I shuttered a bit when I heard the name, my mother. I haven't seen her in a long time, and I don't really know where she is. Before she left she left a note that said she loved Kaito and I and she would be taking care of us from afar, whatever that meant.

"It must've been one of the neighborhood kid's parents." I didn't want to bring it up and have this big awkward situation so I decided to let it go and pretend I didn't know who it was.

"Yeah that could be it. I remember my aunt was friends with a lot of the neighborhood mothers so maybe she took some of the pictures of us and shared some with her." I took the album from Rin and put it into the box quickly. "I wonder how Miku got it though." I packed away the rest of the albums and pictures and put it back on the shelf.

"Let's not think about it now, we have to get the rest of these boxes on the shelves." Rin nodded and started to help put away some of the boxes.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

Len and I were putting the few remaining boxes of Miku's things neatly on the shelves. I've been thinking about that album the whole time though. The name Kaiko Shion sounds so familiar to me but I can't remember. Meiko was never really friends with any of the mothers actually, Meiko wasn't that social. I don't think she even took that picture of us on the first day of school now that I think about it.

"Rin, are you ready to go?" Len suddenly asked sitting in the doorway waiting for me to put the last box up. I nodded and headed out the door with him. When we went back out to the main part of the store Miku was finished for the day and getting the store cleaned up and closed. She was at the front counter and perked up when she saw us coming out.

"Ah, so how was it~?" She said slyly, Len and I looked at her both confused.

"What do you mean 'how was it'? We were just putting away boxes..." Len said still very confused as was I.

"Was something supposed to happen?" Her sly smile soon disappeared.

"You mean you two were alone for over an hour and a half and nothing happened?" She said disappointed. We both nodded our heads saying no. What the hell was supposed to happen? She let out a big sigh of disappointment. "Oh well, I set up video cameras in there anyway so I'll take a look at what you two were doing later I guess..."

"You did what?" Len and I exclaimed in unison. I'm not very surprised she did something like that though. I'm kind of used to her stalking us.

"I was just kidding~! Maybe... oh well why don't you two get home already!" Miku said happily and waved as we left the shop. As we stepped out we both took a big sigh of exhaustion.

"Just talking to her makes me worn out..." I nodded in agreement to Lens statement. I was truly ready to go home and sleep. I guess we can just get take out tonight, because I am not cooking.

Len and I walked into the house and there was a sudden scent of freshly made korokke. But Rinto can't cook; maybe Lenka was here cooking again?

"Oh, You two are finally home!" Lenka exclaimed. She was sitting on the coach with Rinto watching TV. Well yes Lenka is here but then who's in the kitchen?

"Rin, there's someone in the kitchen you might want to go greet." Rinto said with a little smirk on his face. I had a feeling I knew who he was talking about, but could she really be here?

I left Len by the door and walked into the kitchen a little cautiously and peeked around the corner a little. All of a sudden I was being squeezed into a hug. I knew this all too familiar hug and it was of course, aunt Meiko.

"Rinny! I've missed you so much! America was so lonely without my little bunny!" She exclaimed almost killing me with her so called 'hug'.

"I missed you too Meiko, how was America?" I could barely say because of her hug. She finally let go of me and I was able to breathe again.

"I learned quite a bit. Wasn't able to find any guys there though, there were a few I went out with but none of them could handle me," I would imagine, it is hard to handle her after a while. "I wish I had stayed longer though, there were a few more places I wanted to go." She said with a sigh with a bit of sadness.

"Why didn't you stay? Rinto and I have been fine since you left." She looked at me with a bit of confusion.

"Well I can't let you and a boy stay in a house alone together for two months now can I?" She said laughing a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Was she talking about Len and I? She knows about Len already, we told her over the phone when he first started living here. Plus Rinto is here so it's not like I'm alone with him.

"You mean Rinto hasn't told you yet?" She said a bit shocked, I nodded my head saying no. "Rinto and Lenka are leaving for a month long business trip in Europe tomorrow and when he told me this I wasn't going to let you alone in the house. So I decided to fly down, plus I haven't seen you in so long so why not!" I was happy Meiko was here and all, but when the hell was Rinto planning on telling me this? I stormed into the living room and Rinto upside the head after hearing this.

"What the hell was that for Rin?" Rinto exclaimed rubbing the side of his head.

"When were you planning on telling me you were going to be gone for a month?" I yelled at him still mad he didn't tell me, especially considering he's leaving tomorrow!

"What! Your leaving for a month?" I saw Len sitting on the other side of the couch just as shocked as I was when I first heard the news myself.

"Jeez you two are loud! Yes I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon, I was goanna tell you at dinner." He said annoyed with us apparently over reacting.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? You know, not the day before your leaving!" I yelled actually trying to make him annoyed at this point.

"I called and told Meiko right after I was told a few weeks ago and she told me she was going to fly down and watch you guys while I was gone. I thought it would be a nice surprise for you Rin, see how considerate I was trying to be?" He gave me an annoyed glare and went back to watching TV. I gave out an annoyed sigh; I guess I can't help it that my brother is an idiot. Looks like its Meiko, Len, and I for the next two months... great.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished the chapter! ^o^ I started writing this chapter at 9am and then finished at 11:30<strong>** (Which means I'm pre-reading this at 12 am so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry I missed it).**** I kept switching off from writing this chapter to Nichijou. Nichijou is such a pointless anime but that's why I love it, it's almost exactly like Azumanga Daioh and Lucky Star! :D Well this is probably the last update until June 8th, I might be able to update on the weekends. Or I can start writing this one One-shot I've had an idea for; it's based off a vocaloid song so maybe. I guess we'll see how much free time I get an****d**** all. Well that's it, Please Review! **

**Love, Setsuro-chan~!**


	10. Day 1 of Meiko

**First day of summer vacation and I'm spending it isolated from the world to write this chapter and play around on the internet, pretty much how summer in general is probably going to be for me XD Well I'm finally updating, so hope you enjoy~!**

**Review Responces:  
><strong>

**Xitlalit123: I've actually been waiting to write this chapter for a while now, this chapter idea sorta popped in my head one day and I wanted to write it so bad I've been waitng like 8 chapters to write it XD  
><strong>

**RPR: Well later on somthing like that is going to happen, but not between Rin, Len and Meiko! Rin and Len are like 16 and Meiko is like 30 in this fanfiction! XD  
><strong>

**vocaotaku: judging from the type of fanfiction you write, I bet you would like it! And I love when Miku is a little perverted, makes it more fun XD  
><strong>

**dragonroses: Thanks!  
><strong>

**Mukuro234: Really? I'm usually day dreaming while writting my fanfictions so I usually have no idea what I'm writting XD  
><strong>

**ItsComplicatedOkay: There were quite a few people expecting that (Even my cousin was) But I think LenkaxRinto is way too cute! :D  
><strong>

**Miki135: Well I decided to write earlier because I'm super bored sitting around my house all day, and thanks for the luck in school!****  
><strong>

**yellow02: You lucky duck xP I wish I were out of school already so that I could read manga/fanfiction, watch anime, and write all day! I'm trying to get used to writting fluffs, I wrote a one-shot the other day to test my fluffy skills but I don't know if I did good on it or not XD  
><strong>

**LenXRin02: Pft, that's so true XD  
><strong>

**Suzume Tsuji: Usually when I get long comments I think there flames, but yours absoulutly made my day! I don't think I'm that good of writter, but I'm glade you think so, I hope I can contunue to write so that you and other people will like it :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<br>**

"That's the last of it. Remember to call us if you need anything and you know where Miku lives." Rinto said to Len and I as he put the last of the luggage into the back of Yumas car. It was a bright and sunny day, not one cloud in the sky. A perfect day to take a plane to Europe without telling your sister till the very last minute! Yes, I'm still very much mad about that.

"Are you guys ready yet? I need to get back to work." Yuma said with a strong hint of annoyance in both his voice and aura.

"Aww, is someone jealous they don't get to go to Europe with their girlfriend~?" Rinto asked teasing Yuma which of course made him angerier.

"It's not like it's some honeymoon for you two! You're going there to work, so I'm not jealous!" He yelled back at Rinto who was smirking at how he was able to get Yuma so worked up. "Just hurry up ok?" he shouted before slamming the car door shut behind him.

"Pft, he's too easy. Well I guess I'll see you guys in about two months. I'll call when we get settled into our apartment, see ya." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and ruffled Lens hair which annoyed Len but he just quickly put his hair back into place.

"I'm sorry we have to leave you two for so long, I hope it's not any trouble." Lenka said feeling, unlinke Rinto, bad that they have to leave so suddenly for so long. Lenka was so sweet, if I didn't have her around I wouldn't have any girls to talk to. Sure I have Miku and Miki, but there not like Lenka.

Lenka walked over and gave me one last hug and patted Len on the head trying not to mess up his hair too much. They both slid into the back of the car and started to drive off while Len and I gave one last wave to them.

"Two months." Len sighed as he slowly stopped waving and I nodded in agreement. It's not like we're going to miss them _that_ much, but Len quickly learned last night the type of person Meiko is when she drinks. And we have to live with that person for 2 months.

We walked back into the house together and it was an absoulute mess. Between Rinto and Lenka running around all morning making sure they had everything and Meiko drunk last night, things have been kind of hectic in the past 24 hours.

"Hey, where did Meiko go?" Len asked looking around for the probably hungover brunette. I also wondered where she went, I haven't seen her at all this morning. I was too busy helping Rinto and Lenka to notice she wasn't around.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since yesterday. I'll go look for her I guess." I looked around the mess of our living room quickly to see if she was lying around in the rubble and then ran up stairs to Meikos old bedroom. When I walked in, I saw all the boxes we had kept in the unused room. It was a little dusty and still had the small twin size bed that's been there since Meiko lived with us.

I walked to the bed after pushing through some of the boxes to see if she had passed out there. I walked up and there was a big lump under the blanket that's probably all musty from not being used for years. When I removed the blanket some it reveiled a hungover Meiko.

Should I wake her up? If I do she's just going to complain about her head hurting. She would probably do that anyway in a couple hours though.

"Rin?" I heard Meiko slur as she tried to get out of bed. When I saw her face she look exahusted with the bags under her eyes.

"Y-yes?" I didn't know how she would be acting; it's different everytime she wakes up from drinking. I was trying to be cautious, but she seemed like she was in a pretty good mood.

"Can you get me my bag of clothes? I wanna get this room cleared out so I can sleep in here." And that was all she said before she fell back into the bed, I don't think she fell asleep though. I'm surprised that's all she wanted, usually she's more demanding like telling me to make her breakfast or somthing.

I ran back down stairs were Len was cleaning up some of the mess down stairs. I went through the rubble of alcohol cans and trash to look for her luggage.

"Did you find her?" Len asked as he continued to clean.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go up there though. Her attitude can either be great or horrible when she wakes up hungover." I said still trying to search for the luggage through this mess.

When I finally found it I lugged the huge luggage upstairs and slowly aproched her door. I quietly opened the door and peeked in to see her still laying in the bed, thank god. I layed her huge bag of stuff down on her floor and tiptoed back into my room to get dressed and help Len clean down stairs.

As I was stripping out of my pajamas my mind randomly wondered to the topic of Len. I was thinking about how much Len had changed. He's been here for only a few months and he's changed so much, not only himself but also our attitudes towards each other. We used to hate every moment spent together, now I don't really mind his presence at all. Well actually, as much as I hate to admit it, I actually kind of enjoy him being around. He's like a brother almost. I know I have Rinto and all, but before Len came it was always lonley in the house because Rinto was at work all the time.

I finished getting dressed and ran back down stairs to try and clean up before Meiko woke back up. Luckily Meiko only does this kinda thing a couple times a week and doesn't normally make this much of a mess. You get used to it though.

When I got back down stairs Len was already almost finished, how long was I in my room exactly? I looked around the room and all that was really left was a couple cans here and there.

"Wow Len, looks like you aren't _completly_ useless." I said leaning on the wall with a smirk. Len whipped his head around to glare at me and threw the last can in the trash bag.

"It's not like you were out here to help me clean it up anyway!" He argued back as he started towards the kitchen and I followed.

"Hey Shion, just remember who usually cleans this house! I think you should've cleaned it by yourself to begin with." He gave out a sigh as if saying 'whatever'.

"Hey, it's already 11, shouldn't your aunt be up by now?"

"Your one to talk, I've seen you wake up right before dinner." I started towards the cabinet to find some noodles to make some ramen for lunch as Len sat at the dinning room table.

"Yeah but I'm a teenage boy, that's normal. This is your middle aged aunt!" He argued back.

"Len, I don't think 27 counts as middle aged..." Lens mouth was agape, about to say somthign else. But the doorbell suddenly rang. I started towards the door but it swung right open before I could do anything about it.

"Good morning Rinny~!" Miki jumped in and hugged me, even over the summer she feels the need to do this. "Hey, where's Rinto? Usually he's sitting on the computer whenever I come over."

"Oh, he's in Europe for the next two months. Meiko is here though." I said trying to make it sound like it wasn't much of a big dead. Even though it was.

"M-meiko? She's here? After all these years in America? And why the hell is Rinto in Europe?" She asked shocked. Ever since we were young Miki hasn't known if she should be afraid of Meiko or not. Meiko is a very friendly person, when she's not drunk or hungover. And for some reason, Miki is always here whenever Meiko is either drunk or hungover so it hasn't exacly gone well.

"Oh, so it was just Miki at the door." We turned to the voice and Meiko was at the end of the steps, she was dressed and looked like she was ready for the day. "Well that's good, we'll need extra help moving all that crap out of my room."

_~Time Skip~ _

"Rin, where do you want me to put this?" Miki called out to me from the top of the stairs carrying a small box filled with some old clothes.

"Just put it into the closet, it looks small enough. We'll decide what to do with it later." With a nod she went down the hallway to the closet. "Len! Would you hurry up! How long does it take to carry one box?" I called out up the stairs. 5 minutes ago I had asked him to bring down a big heavy box to carry out for me, he orginaly didn't want to help but Meiko some how convinced him.

"Geez you slave driver! Do you know how heavy this frigin' box is?" He finally appeared at the top of the steps with the box that I could barely lift. "What the hell is this thing filled with? Rocks?" He yelled back down, truth be told I hadn't even looked in the thing yet.

"I dunno, could be. I guess we'll see when you come down!"I yelled back up to him and he let out an annoyed groan. I decided to be nice though and help him down the stairs, since what's in there could be importanat for all we know. When I took hold of the other side of the box it was still heavy, even with two people.

"What's in in this damn box?" I yelled trying to get down the steps without dropping the box or falling.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Miki came running down the stairs and took hold of the box with us, which surprisngly helped a lot. "I do a lot of upper arm exercises, so this thing is easy to carry." She said before I even had the chance to ask.

When we finally got to the end of the stairs we dropped the heavy box onto the floor and let out a sigh of releif. When I looked at the box it said 'Miku' on it. We took some of her storage the other day because it wouldn't all fit in her house or her shop.

"Of coarse it's Mikus..." I muttered to myself and let out a sigh. Len started to open it and inside was more pictures and photo albums like the one from yesterday. I picked up one that had her and Kaito from their second year of middle school and another with Rinto and Kaito playing with the neghborhood kids in another, most the pictures in the box were ones that looked like Miku had taken since they were of Kaito.

"Was Miku obsessed with my brother or something?" Len asked picking up a few more pictures looking a little disturbed.

"It looks that way, but if it's Miku it's no surprise." We put the pictures back in and made sure the box was closed properly.

"Well where do you wanna put this box?" Miki asked lifting the box up by herself like it was nothing, which made Len a bit envious.

"Just put it in the coat closet I guess." I said not really sure where to put the big heavy box filled with pictures of Kaito at for now.

"Why do you think Miku put that box here?" Len asked staring at the box of pictures filled with pictures of his deceased brother, Kaito.

"What do you mean? She didn't have enough room at her house or the shop so she asked us to put it here." I said as I started towards the stairs to get more boxes as he followed.

"I know that! I mean why the pictures of Kaito. Wouldn't you think that's one thing she would want to keep in her house?" He asked as he trailed behind me. He had a point though, it's pictures of her first love. You'd think she'd want to keep them in her house to look at.

"It would probably be too painful for her to look at pictures of him." Meiko said as she was putting away the last of the boxes into the bedroom closet. "I mean he hasn't been gone long, it must be hard looking at pictures of the person you'll never be able to see or talk to in person again."

"Oh, I didn't think of it that way I guess." I said softly because when I looked over at Len his face had changed to a saddened one which made me pitty him. His brother was really his only family left, next to his mother who left after his father passed away. I never did understand why she left though, from what I remember she was such a kind person who tresured Len and Kaito most of all in her life. I'll never know or understand why she ever did leave.

"Hey I'm gonna go finish dinner up, clean up in here for me? Oh and tell your red headed friend she can stay too if she wants." Meiko said putting away the last box and walking out of the room and Len followed a moment later. I heard Lens door slam shut and I didn't want to bother him or anything for obvious reasons. But I'm kinda glade he went into his room, it saves me the akward silence.

"Hey was that the last of it?" I saw Miki pop her head through the door. I nodded and she skipped over and layed on the side of the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah, Meiko wants to know if you want to stay for dinner." I asked as I put some of Meikos clothes into the drawers.

"Nah, I don't want to witness Meiko drunk. She's always a mess." I agreed with her on that one, most likely she was gonna drink tonight because of all the work we did today.

In the corner of my eye I saw Miki sit up and look around the room breifley. "Where the heck did Len go? I would expect him to be somewhere around you like your shadow~." I took a second to glare at her and went back to putting away the clothes.

"He went to his room because he's not obsessed with me like a certain someone is with Piko." I could see her face get as red as her hair which made me giggle, typical Miki~.

"Atleast I don't have a box full of pictures of a guy like Miku does!" She yelled back with her face still red.

"Yeah, but that kind of thing is expected from Miku." Miki has met Miku enough times to agree with me on that statement.

"Well whatever I'm gonna head out, you know how Mikio is~." Miki hopped off the bed and towards the door and gave one last wave before leaving. Mikio is Mikis 25 year old half brother who is very protective of her; like any caring older brother.

"Rin, Meiko wants to know if your ready for dinner." Len was in the door way waiting for me to come. He still had that sad expression as he did earlier, I would respond my normal way calling him a shota and all but I seriously doubt he's in the mood for that.

I nodded and headed down stairs with him without saying a word. When we stepped into the kitchen Meiko had made a dinner that _wasn't _ramen like I usually make. I just like to keep it quick and simple most the time instead of making everyone wait for dinner, that's all!

"I know this isn't much, but I need to go grocery shopping so bare with it." Meiko said as she set a plate of yakitori on the table.

"Pft, it's more than Rin's made while I've been-" I punched his arm a little before he could finish. I saw him get a saticfied smirk for a second but went back to the sad expression a moment later.

_~After Dinner~_  
><em><br>_

Once we had finished dinner Meiko didn't hesitate to take out a bottle of sake and start drinking, just what I was expecting. This is probably or atleast hopefully the last time of the week she's going to be drinking. As much as Meiko drinks though, it never takes her long to get drunk. And of course, after the first couple sips, she was drunk.

I looked over to Len to see what he was doing, but he still had that depressing aura. He almost looked emotionless. Meiko had noticed and despite being in her drunk state she tried to ask him what was wrong, in her own drunk way.

"A man shouldn't put on a face like that, even if you do look a bit like a shota in my opinion." Meiko said a bit slured but still made Len mad, even if she was drunk talking.

"I'm not a shota." He said trying not to sound as mad and annoyed as he actually was. I tried to stay out of this and just watched from a safe distance.

"Fine then. If you think you're not a shota, then do this one thing to show your a real man." Len looked up at her confused and a bit scared by what she meant and what she wanted him to do prove he was a "man". But since it's Meiko and she's drunk, I can only imagine. "Just drink a cup of sake and I'll believe you~." Len emotionless smile soon turned into a victorious one. Oh god...

"Pft, I can do that!" Meiko poured him a cup full and gave it to him, Len chuged the whole cup down in under a minute. When he was finished I could see his face start to turn a shade of red, I knew this would be a bad idea. "S-see? No problem~!" His words were a bit slured, he was completly drunk from just one cup of sake.

"Good job kid! Now I think I'm gonna go to bed though, today tired me out~" Meiko stumbled up the stairs and into her room and I knew she was in when I heard the door slam shut. Now I just have to get Len to go to bed and I can finish cleaning up without him getting in the way.

"Come on shotacon, time for bed." I grabbed his arm but he yanked away right away.

"But Rinny~! I don't wanna go to bed~!" Jezz he's more drunk than I thought he was.

"Well you're going whether you like it or not, shotas need their beauty sleep." I grabbed his arm again and gave him a tug but he didn't move and just yanked himself out of my grip once again.

"I'm not a shota! I already proved that I'm a man now!" He yelled back the words so slurred I could barely tell what he was saying at some parts.

"Len, drinking a cup of sake doesn't prove you're a "man", okay? Now hurry up and get to bed!" I was getting annoyed and angry, why did I let him drink that cup of sake?

I tuned back around to drag him to bed, but his face started to change to a more seducive one from the annoyed, childish one he had a moment before.

"Rin, has anyone ever told you you're _very_ cute when your mad~?" He said in this alluring voice. What is with drunk Len and his horrible pick up lines?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked scowling at him but his aura didn't change. What he did next was somthing I wasn't expecting at all; he picked me right up and threw me over his shoulders with no problems. "L-len! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shoted angerly and nervously, I could feel my face start to heat up too. It's not like I was enjoying this or anything though!

"I'll go to bed but you need to come with me~!" He said not breaking a sweat from carrying me, even with me thrashing around! Is this really the boy who could barely carry a box down the stairs earlier?

"Len! P-put me down right now!" He ignored me and walked up the stairs like it was nothing and he kicked his door right open.

"Ready for bed my Rinny~?" He said seductively, almost like it wasn't his voice anymore.

"_Your_ Rinny?" I yelled back angerly, since when the hell am I _his_? I really regret not stopping him from drinking that sake!

"Yes, _my_ Rinny~." I stoped thrashing around for a second to catch my breath but I soon realized that was a BIG mistake, Len took advantage of that and pinned me onto the bed, I could feel my whole face glowing red. "Finally you've calmed down a bit~ Now let's get to bed." He started to lean forward towards me and I thought the worst so I closed my eyes shut tight, not wanting to see what would happen next. But nothing did happen.

When I opened my eyes Len started to cuddle up against me practically glomping me, which made my face a little red. It was better than what I thought he was going to do though. When I looked at his face it was kind of like a cats, I could almost see the cat ears and hear him purring. This drunk Len was very different from the one I know all to well. Note to self: _Never_ let Len drink again.

* * *

><p><strong>I ended this chapter in a lame way, but whatever~. It took me all day to finish since I've been re-watching Clannad: After Story and Ouran Host Club while writting (That's how cool kids spend their first day of summer vacation XD) and I couldn't think of a good way to end it, atleast I finished it though! I've had that little situatiuon that happened toward the end planned to write for a while now and I'm glade I could finally write it, my cousin and I came up with it at 3am once XD I have girls camp all Monday-Friday so not going to be updating next week xP But I promise to update One Step at a Time when I get back~! Oh and I just started my one fanfiction with MikuxKaito finally too! Ok well, Please Review~! :D<strong>

**Love, Setsuro-chan  
><strong>


	11. Meeting Again

**Sorry about the kinda late update, I wanted to update a while ago but I had no Internet for about two weeks because my mom wants more football channels so we switched our networks which meant no internet for a while -_-' . But I'm updating now~! :D**

**Review Responses:**

**Liia-P: I know right? I love shotas in general! XD And yeah it's gonna be a little while longer till something major does happen, but there are signs that they like each other from now on ;D And I'm sorry, If only the earth didn't tip XD**

**Xitlalit123: You have no idea how bad I wanna resurrect him from the dead! I feel so bad making him die now, at first he wasn't even suppost to be that much of an important character but now he's one of the most important D:**

**RPR: I personally liked drunk Len ;D hahaha**

**ItsComplicatedOkay: I'm pretty sure I talked about how she was thrashing around or something, unless I forgot that part... O_O**

**RiriaKazeKage: Woohoo! XD**

**Anon: So do I ;D haha and thanks, I'll try and make the chapters longer but it's just a side series so I guess we'll see. X3**

**dragonroses: Thanks :D**

**TsunDEREs FTW: tsundere characters always end up being my favorite characters though XD**

**Vocaloid02: Thanks :3 I'm trying to update as much but I haven't had Internet for almost two weeks.**

**TheGreatDetective13: Lesson one kids, never get Len drunk XD and thanks!**

**Mirimo27z: Aww, you made me all warm and fuzzy inside ^w^ And I know, I might write a RintoxLenka fanfic when I have time :D**

**Guest: When you said "I Wanna See Len Get Some" I laughed so hard, you sound exactly like my friend Rachel XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

Three hours, that's how long I've been sitting here waiting for Len to loosen his grip and making sure he's actually asleep before I leave. I know he won't remember me being here in the morning, so if I don't leave before he does wake up, think of what a messy situation that would be.

"Len, you asleep yet?" I whispered but there was no response. That's one step closer to getting the heck out of here, now I just need to wait for him to loosen his grip just a little more. "Come on, just move over some, just a little." I whispered to Len, I didn't expect an answer or anything. I said it mostly out of frustration, who wouldn't be after sitting here for over three hours?

I suddenly felt his arms start to loosen some which is exactly what I've been waiting for, if he just moves over some, I'll be home free! "Come on Len, your so close!" I whispered lowly to myself. Soon after, as if a miracle, Len rolled over facing the edge of the bed, which allowed me to get out!

I just have to get over Len now, the side of the bed I'm on is against a wall so the only other option is to climb over Len...great. I lifted myself up slowly trying not to move around to much and wake him. I put one arm on the other side of Len's head and hovered over him for a moment, if he woke up at a moment like this, I just wanna drop dead.

"Rin," I heard Len mumble and I froze with utter fear and my heart rate rapidly beating. I looked down to his face but he appeared to still be sleeping. "Rin, just a couple more minutes of sleep, you're so annoying in the mornings." Len mumbled again in his sleep. Thank goodness, he's just sleeping! Even if it was an insult. This would be so awkward and hard to explain though.

I lifted the rest of my weight off the side of the bed and was able to get out with no problem and inwardly cheered for myself, I'm so good at sneaking around~!

When I was about to walk out I glanced at the bottom of the bed and inwardly smacked myself. There was no bed frame board at the bottom of the bed, so it would've saved me a lot of time and stress to just go down that end. I guess I'll have to remember that for the next ti-

No, I'm not going to let this happen again. If this ever happens again, I really just would much rather die.

Anyway, I'm going to bed now. I'm exhausted from this little experience, and I'll be damned if it happens again!

I dragged myself across the hallway and opened my door quietly so I didn't wake anyone else in the house up and slumped down on the side of my bed, it never felt so good to be in my own bed. I grabbed my blanket and cocooned myself into the warmth of my blanket, I didn't even bother to change my clothes or anything. I had already made myself nice and comfortable, no reason to get up and ruin it, right?

I tried to fall asleep by telling myself the rest of summer break won't be so bad, I mean what could be worse than what just happen?

~First Day of Next Semester~

"Come on Rin, we're going to be late it's only the first day!" My red headed friend called angrily from the end of my street. Time to start another long semester, summer flew by pretty fast. One month without Rinto, and it's complete chaos to the point of almost burning the house down though. Luckily Rinto is supposed to be back in only one more month, hopefully this next month flies by too.

"I'm sorry, I guess I lost track of time this morning!" I yelled back as I ran to Miki's side and we both sprinted towards the school. "You know, you didn't have to wait for me, especially since it means being late for school and missing out on Piko." I huffed trying to catch my breath from all the running.

"It's okay, if it's for you I don't mind. But you owe me for missing out on Piko!"'

"That's understandable, will buying you bread tomorrow make up for that?"

"Bread does not make up for missing out on Piko, Kagamine!" Miki yelled out jokingly.

"Then I guess you get nothing~!" I said playfully running up ahead but running backwards to see the angry faces Miki made at me.

"Hey get back here, you owe me!" The red head called out trying to catch up to me but I was too fast for her, I guess being on the cross country team in middle school really wasn't a waste~. "Hey Rin, watch out!" Miki called out to me with a sudden concerned tone looking past me, when I turned to see what it was I wasn't smart enough to stop first and ended up ramming into the person. "Hey, are you guys okay?" Miki called out worried as she ran to mine and the strangers side.

"Yeah I'm okay." I grumbled rubbing the arm that had collided with the pavement of the sidewalk.

"I'm fine too." A more masculine voice said from behind me. When I turned to see who the stranger was and apologize, I saw it was actually someone I knew. I saw the jet black hair and the golden amber eyes. "Oh, I know you!" I yelped all of a sudden.

"Oh yes, you're Rin, right?" He asked with an oddly proper vocabulary. "It's good to see you again, I didn't think we would met like this though." He chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said sheepishly scratching the back back of my head.

"Rin, who's this?" Miki asked inviting herself into the conversation.

"Right, this is Rei. I met him at the amusement park a couple months back." I told Miki, Rei looked like he was about to say something but Miki cut him off before he could say a word.

"At the amusement park? But he's wearing our school uniform, I thought you would've met him at, you know, school." I scanned the uniform he was wearing and it was defiantly from our school. How come I've never seen him around?

"I just started attending this semester, I'm in class 2-A." Rei said proudly.

"2-A? So we have a smart kid in our presence!" Miki said playfully. "You're in the same year as us though, but Rin and I are in class 2-C."

"Oh really? That's a shame, I was hoping to be in the same class as you and Len, Rin." Rei sighed sadly.

"Wait, how do yo-" I started to ask before Miki cut me off.

"I forgot! Rin we have to run or we'll be late!" Miki grabbed my arm. "You should run too Rei."

"Oh I'll be fine, you two go on ahead though." Miki nodded and started sprinting, dragging me along. I never got to finish my question though, how did Rei know which class Len was in?

**Len POV**

"Okay class, ready to start the new semester?" Our sensei chirped as she walked in. I looked wearily at the empty seat in front of me where Rin usually sat, where the heck could she be? Especially on the first of the semester. She left the house before me too. Whatever, I guess it'll be my turn to nag about how she should be on time like she always does me~.

"Has anyone seen Miki-san or Rin-san today?" The sensei asked tapping the end of her pencil on her bottom lip with a concerned look.

"We're here, sorry we're late!" Miki shouted slamming the sliding door open and huffing with Rin being dragged behind her.

"Uhm, right. I'll let it slide this time since you two aren't usually late and it's the first day of the new semester, try not to let it happen again though. And please next time, don't make so much noise if it does happen again." She said a bit distressed with a sweat drop forming.

"Yes, of course!" Miki saluted and Rin let out an irritated sigh. The red head took her seat in the front of the room and Rin slumped back over to her seat and plopped down in her chair. I was kinda curious on why she was late, so I grabbed my pencil and poked her shoulder blade to get her attention.

"What?" She whispered back to me angrily.

"Geez, no need to be in a mood. I just wanted to know why you were late." I grumbled back setting my pencil down.

"Well a certain someone let me over sleep and left the house without me."

"I didn't know you over slept, I thought you had already left for school!" I whispered back a little loud, apparently not loud enough for the teacher or anyone to hear though. Rin stayed quiet for a few seconds but then leaned back over to say something.

"I guess that's a good enough excuse then." She grumbled back annoyed.

"Oh, the mighty Rin has mercy on someone such as me?" I joked and I actually heard a slight giggle from Rin, so she does have a sense of humor, huh? "But you couldn't of over slept so much that you were late, did something come up?" I asked leaning forward in my seat so she heard me. She was silent for a moment again before answering back.

"Well, Miki and I did run into someone." She whispered with her normal tone of voice instead of the irritated one she had before.

"Someone? You don't mean some gang or anything, you aren't in any sort of trouble now, right?" I whispered back with some concern in my voice, I was actually worried Rin might be in some sort of trouble, she seems to get herself in trouble when I'm not around.

"Gang? Where the heck would you get an idea like that? We don't live in the ghetto. Do you seriously think we would still be alive if we did though?" She asked not really knowing if I was serious or joking, I guess I was sorta both.

"Then who did you run into?" I asked eying the teacher to make sure she didn't look this way.

"Remember Rei? From the amusement park?" I had to think for a second but then I remembered his black hair and odd shade of amber eyes. "Well I ran into him this morning, he just started going to this school. He's in-"

"Len-san and Rin-san, could you please continue your conversation when I'm not talking?" The sensei asked angrily giving Rin and I an aggravated look. She turned back to the board giving us one last look before continuing to write.

"I'll tell you later." Rin whispered back to me one last time.

~Lunch Period~

Everyone shuffled out of their seats and too their usual lunch spots once the bell rang signaling the lunch period had started, Rin told me to meet her and Miki in the courtyard for something important after first period ended so I guess lunch will have to wait.

"Hey, Len." I heard a girls voice call out. When I turned around to see who it was, I saw a girl with short purple hair with eyes to match. She also had a friend with her with long pink with her bangs clipped like Rins and green eyes.

"Uhm, do you need something?" I asked, If I didn't get to the courtyard soon, Rin would get annoyed and be in a mood, again.

"Oh not really," The purple haired girl said, "We just wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with us maybe." Great, fangirls.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry to meet someone." I said about to leave, maybe if I run I'll get there on time?

"Are you going to see Rin?" The pink haired girl spoke this time, how did they know? They didn't look angry or annoyed or anything, they actually look...happy?

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked eyeing them confused.

"Well you and Rin seem to be getting along a lot lately, so it was really just an educated guess." The purple haired girl said happily. I've noticed that a little too, but was it that obvious to other people?

"And... you aren't angry or anything?" I asked a bit confused, which earned a small giggle from the pink haired girl.

"No, of course not! We actually think you two look cute together. We think of you as more of one of those cute boy characters in an anime, not really as a boy to date or anything." I feel like I'm some sort of eyes candy now...

"Okay, well I have to get going now." I waved a little awkwardly and ran out of the room. I sprinted towards the courtyard almost running some students over, Rin is going to be so annoyed with me when I get there. I can't believe those girls thought Rin and I looked cute together, I mean Rin and I are like enemies, we've never liked each other. I don't know why exactly, I just know we don't like each other. Or at least I don't think we do.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

"Where the heck is Len, he was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago." I fumed, why is that boy always late for things?

"Calm down Rin, I'm sure he's on his way." Miki tried to calm me down.

"But he's always late for everything, we didn't even have to bring him with us!"

"Then why did you invite him to come with us~?" Miki purred.

"W-well, it's just that Rei wanted to meet Len too!"

"Then why are you stuttering and why is your face red~?"

"Oh just be quiet." I grumbled under my breath crossing my arms.

"Hey, your the one who started it~." Miki teased, for being a friend she sure does tease me a lot.

"Sorry I took so long, something came up." Len huffed running up to Miki and I.

"Yeah, yeah I'm used to it. Well come on let's go, let's just hope he hasn't left the classroom or anything." I grumbled starting towards Rei's classroom.

"Where are we going?" Len asked trailing behind Miki and I.

"You'll see when we get there," I said walking ahead. We walked down the halls that still had students here and there, when we got to room 2-A there were only a couple of students there. I scanned the room and spotted the familiar black hair and amber eyes with a few other students around him.

As we approached Rei he noticed us walking toward him, "Oh Rin, Miki, and it's great to see you again too Len," Rei said as he said good-bye to the people he was talking with and walked toward us. "Well what brings you three here?" He asked giving off his usual elegant aura.

"We just wanted to see how things have been going for you so far today." I said as we all walked out of the classroom and down the hallways. "Plus we don't know much about each other since we've only met a few other times so I thought we could all just talk for a while too maybe."

"Well actually, we've met each other more than just a few times." Rei said like it was a well known fact.

"What do you mean? Have we seen each other somewhere else before too?" I asked, I could only remember two other times I've seen Rei and that was at the amusement park and the store that one time.

"Oh, I guess you don't remember then. I'm not surprised because I didn't realize it either till after I met you."

"Realize what?" I asked, what could he possibly mean? I could tell by the looks on their faces that Len and Miki were curious to find out what he meant too.

"I guess Len doesn't remember either then?" Rei asked taking notice on Len's confused facial expression.

"Remember what?" Len and I both asked the amber eyed boy in unison.

"We're actually childhood friends, I used to live in your neighborhood until my parents split up and I had to move. I didn't talk to Len a lot but I defiantly remember you Rin." Rei said giving me a look, I couldn't really explain the look he gave me and I can't really explain how it made me fell either.

"R-really? I don't remember at all, I'm sorry." Why am I stuttering?

"There's nothing to apologize for," He chuckled a bit. "After all, we were only 4 years old."

"Well I do have a bit of a hard time remembering things from before I was 5, I still feel bad I don't remember though." I said just trying to prevent an awkward silence.

"So, how close were you and Rin?" Miki asked trying to keep the same pace as Rei.

"We were pretty close, I moved right before Rin's fifth birthday though, so we only knew each other for about a year."

"You were only 4 when you met her and it was only for about a year you actually got to know her, how the heck do you still remember?" Len asked finally saying something. I looked over to Rei because I was pretty curious too, I don't even remember most the neighborhood kids from when I was little, so how does he remember me?

"That's easy," Rei said proudly giving me that look again, "How could someone forget their first love?"

* * *

><p><strong>And I end this chapter with a cliffhanger! Sorry, I just had too. The great part is though, I haven't even gotten to the interesting part of this story yet! :D There's still a lot yet to come~. Hopefully the actual interesting part is actually interesting though XD Okay that's the end of this chapter, hopefully I'll update soon, I never know when I'm going to update anymore~.<strong>

**Love, Setsuro-chan~**


	12. A Realization

**I'm sorry this took so long to update, I was busy making my cosplay for Otakon. You have no idea how fun the convention was though! I met Brina Palencia, the voice actor for Ciel Phantomhive, Ai Enma, Ryoko Okami, and Holo! (Those are all the anime characters I recognized she did.) Me, my cousin, and my friend also made some amazing friends~. okay I'm done going on about the convention you probably don't even care about. Please R&R~**

**P.S. I promise there will be NO love Triangles in this!**

**Review Response:**

**Mirimo27: That's good because I was hoping people would scesne a love triangle lol, and thank you very much~**

**rm928: I'M SORRY! I was making my cosplay for a convention D:**

**ItsComplicatedOkay: Your prediction is not even close to what actually happens, but I did enjoy reading it XD Thanks for the review~ (and prediction)**

**Block Out The Noise: I'm sorry I did a cliffhanger! I was over at my friends house while writing it, (we were both just sitting there on our laptops in the middle of the night so I thought I might as well write a chapter) so I had to hurry up and finish it so I thought I might as well leave it one an epic cliffhanger /shot/ Anyway, no Rei is cool~ (or so he seems for now /double shot/). Thanks for the review and I shall PM you when I update~**

**Ae123monkey: Actually neither~. But believe me, you won't feel bad for him later on.**

**dragonroses: Thanks~**

**RPR: They do realize something, but there is no love triangle in this so it's all good~ **

**DJdarkmoon: Why thank you~**

**Sakura: I'm sorry! I was at friends house while writing that chapter and needed to hurry up and finish it /shot/ and no problem~**

**Lizzy-nyan: No need to worry, I've had absolutely NO intention from the start of this story to make a love triangle~ But I'm sure you will want Rei to die like that later on XD**

**Mukuro234: Sorry the update is kinda late, I was busy making a cosplay for a convention I went to.**

**Guest: I'm sorry about the late update, I was making a cosplay for a convention I went to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

"How could someone forget their first love?" Rei said proudly. I could see Rin start to fluster not knowing how to respond, and for some very odd reason I could feel a pang in my stomach I couldn't explain, almost as if I was sick, but not quite like that.

I-I'm sorry I can't r-return your feelings!" Rin stuttered. But instead of looking disappointed, Rei started to laugh a bit. Miki and I stared at him like he was crazy and Rin calmed down a bit from her flustering.

"R-Rin it's quite alright!" Rei said still laughing but after a moment he calmed himself down. "Anyway it's perfectly fine, it was when I was a young child so I'm _way_ over it by now,"

"Geez, you got me all worked up over nothing then," Rin said letting out a sigh of relief, I could feel myself a bit revealed too which I don't really understand why. "Well I guess we should hurry up and get to the rooftop and eat before the lunch period is over then." Rin said gesturing for all of us to follow her to the rooftop. I took a quick glance at Rei before following, I still can't shake this feeling like I've seen him somewhere before.

_~Time Skip After School~_

Rin and I walked down the cement sidewalk by the busy roads on our way home which felt a bit awkward because neither of us were talking to each other. I was too deep in my thoughts trying to figure out what happened earlier during lunch, actually I was in deep thought during all of my afternoon classes too. I couldn't think of what that feeling in my stomach was, it's never happened before so why now? Am I sick or something?

"Hey Len?" Rin suddenly asked snapping me out of my thoughts, I turned and saw her staring at me and looked a bit concerned "Are you okay? You've seemed a bit spacey all day."

"Yeah just a little, why do you care so much~?" I asked giving her a crooked smile and I saw a faint pink color spread across her pale cheeks. Was that a blush?

"I don't care_ that_ much, I was just curious!" She fumed stomping ahead of me, I couldn't help but let out a laugh, I've learned to not take Rin so seriously when she gets angry. "Oh Len, that reminds me. Have you seen Miku lately? I haven't seen her that much and she only came over a handful of times over the summer." She asked waiting for me to catch up.

"Now that I think about she really hasn't, maybe she's just been busy lately? But it's probably for the best that she doesn't come over all that much, her and Meiko together just makes everything more hectic at the house." Rin nodded in agreement as we walked into the surprisingly clean house.

"It's clean, that's weird. I wonder if someone is over?" Rin asked walking into the kitchen and me trailing behind her. When we popped out heads into the kitchen no one was in there and no one was in the living room. "I'll go check her room, I'll be right back," She said running up the stairs. While she was upstairs looking for Meiko I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and went back into the living room to watch a little TV. But as I was passing the staircase someone tackled me to the ground and I let out a scream in surprise.

"Gotcha!" I heard a voice giggle but I was too busy struggling to get up and see who it was to notice who exactly the voice belonged to.

"Len what was that scre-" Rin shouted running back down the stairs but stopped halfway and stared for a second but started laughing a second later.

"Rin why are you laughing, who the hell is on my back?!" I shouted and pushed the person on my back off who was also laughing. When I turned to see who it was I saw the all to familiar teal haired Miku laughing on the floor. "Why was that so funny?" I asked gritting my teeth in anger not finding this funny at all.

"I-It's just y-your scream, I t-thought you were a girl or something!" Rin said in between laughs and Miku tried to nod while laughing on the floor.

"It's not that funny..." I grumbled turning away from the two with my face turning red from anger and slight embarrassing. Once they finally started to calm down I gave Miku a glare, "Now that you both idiots are done laughing. Miku, where is Meiko at?" I asked and Miku finally lifted herself off the floor and composed herself giving her usual cheeky smile.

"Meiko had to run to the store for something while I was over and I told her I would stay after for you guys, I cleaned up a little too."

"Well that explains why the house is so clean." Rin pointed out trotting down the stairs.

"Well anyway, how was your guy's day?" Miku asked walking into the kitchen raiding the fridge for a leek probably.

"New kid, his name is Rei. He actually used to live in the neighborhood with us. Miku, do you remember anyone with the name Rei? You knew all the neighborhood kids pretty well." Rin asked leaning on the counter grabbing her daily orange.

"Rei?" Miku asked herself while taking a moment to think about it. "I don't remember a Rei, that's strange. I though I knew everyone that lived in the neighborhood at one point."

"Hm, I would think you would remember someone with a strange appearance as his. He has this jet black hair and amber eyes." Rin said biting into the orange fruit.

"Well now that you mention it, I remember seeing a kid like that briefly, but not all that well."

"Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter." Rin said nonchalantly walking into the living room and plopping herself on the couch. I took a seat at the dinning table and grabbed my notebook out of my bag and started doodling out of pure boredom and thinking about earlier today again.

"Len, are you alright?" I heard Miku's voice suddenly ring through the room.

"Yeah, why?" I asked not taking my attention away from my notebook.

"Well you look a bit frustrated, did something happen?" Miku asked sitting in one of the dinning room chairs across from me.

"Nothing really, nothing you need to concern yourself over at least."

"Maybe I could help with whatever it is, does it have something to do with Rin~" Miku purred, the mentioning of Rin made my face go a bit pink. "So it does-" Miku exclaimed but I threw an eraser at her to shut her up so Rin wouldn't hear from the living room. "That kind of hurt you know?" She grumbled rubbing her forehead where the eraser hit.

"Like I said, I can figure it out on my own," I grumbled turning back to my notebook.

"_Or _you can tell me about it and I would be able to help you with your little problem?"

"I doubt you would know what I'm going through or what's wrong with me."

"Len, I was a_ teenage girl._ I'm pretty sure I know just about everything you're going through right now. It's not like it'll kill you if you tell me anyway," She had a point, I sighed and finally turned my attention to the tealette.

"Promise you won't tell Rin?" I asked quietly so Rin wouldn't hear the mentioning of her name. And just to make sure Miku won't go blabbering to Rin about it, she nodded her head with a smile of anticipation spread across her lips. I let out one last sigh before explaining, "Well that new kid, Rei, was saying how he used to, erm... like, Rin and I got this weird feeling, almost like I was sick to my stomach. I thought I was sick for a second, I actually felt like I could've thrown up. But I had never felt quiet like that while sick, so I don't now if it's some sickness or something I have right now. You have any ideas?"

"Oh Lenners, you're so_ very, very_ naive~" She purred with an amused look in her eye and I gave her a questionable look.

"Naive? Look, do you have any idea what's wrong with me or not?" I asked irritated. Miku took a peek into the living room really quick to see Rin too engrossed with what was on TV to hear what we were talking about and turned her attention back to me.

"Len, I think you're sick. Very, very, very sick. And this sickness is called, _Love sickness_~" She purred. I scowled at her going back to my notebook.

"What the heck are you talking about? I don't_ Love_ Rin, there's no way I could."

"Well there's no other explanation Len. That feeling you had when Rei said he liked Rin was called,_ Jealousy_." Miku purred at the last word and I completely froze.

"_Me_, jealous over _Rin_?" I asked just to make sure I heard right. "Rin and I have hated each other for years, why would I like her?" I asked going back to my notebook thinking the conversation is over.

"What about now? Do you hate her right now?" Miku asked seriously this time.

"Of course I don't hate her!" I resorted back a bit loud and covered my mouth from the sudden yelling while Miku gave me a I-thought-so look. "Look, just because I don't hate her doesn't mean I'm in love with her." I said going back to whispering.

"Well you don't have to be_ in love_ with her yet, but I can tell you defiantly have feelings for Rin." Miku said in a serious tone.

"But we've disliked each other for so long, how would it be possible for us to like each other, let alone _love_?"

"Look Len, one thing you need to know is that most people don't like each other right away. It's usually a process, and you and Rin have defiantly gone through that process." Miku said before abandoning the chair and heading towards the living room with Rin, ending the conversation. After she left I thought about what she said. If Rin and I have been through a process, it's been one hell of one.

_Ring Ring_

The phone suddenly rang through the house.

"I've got it, it's probably Rinto!" Rin chirped leaping off the couch and to the phone laying on the computer desk. "Hello?" Rin asked into the receiver, while she talked to Rinto I turned my attention back to my notebook once again. I could hear Rin's responses to the muffled voice of Rinto on the other line, I wasn't really much paying attention, "A-another month?" Rin asked in disbelief, and that's when I tuned into their conversion and I could see Miku perk up too. "Well I guess that's understandable but-...Yeah I get it. Well then I guess you can tell me when you get back, bye." Rin sighed hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Miku asked from the couch.

"Rinto and Lenka's boss is making them travel to a few additional places so they're going to be gone for another month, so their not coming back for two months at this point. He had something else to tell me too but he had some appointment to get to so he told me he would tell me tomorrow." Rin announced sadly. "Now there's no doubt this house is going to fall apart."

Miku gave Rin a sympathetic look, "Don't worry Rinny, I won't let the house fall apart-"

"Miku, you're part of the reason the house is going to fall apart!"

"I am? Oops~," Miku said throwing her arms up in the air and turning back to the television. "Don't worry Rinny, two months will fly by."

"It'd better" Rin sulked slumping on to the couch. It's weird to see Rin so bummed out like this, usually she has that stupid smile on her face that I've learned to like so much.

_~Time Skip to School~_

I was walking down the halls that were horded with people exiting their last class of the day and making their way towards their lockers to go home. I wasn't really in any hurry though, since Rin had to go to the store after school today and she wouldn't be waiting for me by the gates. I swiftly walked through the halls until I felt someone tap on my shoulder, when I turned I saw a pair of amber eyes and unruly jet black hair.

"Len, I didn't think I would run into you seeing as how far apart our classes are, do you mind if I walk with you?"

"I guess, I don't see why not," I said nonchalantly and he gave one of his elegant smiles. We both started down the halls again listing to the muffled background noise of people talking all at once.

"So Len, I want to ask you a question," Rei suddenly announced as we continued down the overly crowded halls.

"Then go ahead and ask."

"Okay then, how do you feel about Rin?" Rei asked, and all the other muffled voices in the hall almost seemed to go mute.

"What?" I asked taken aback by the sudden question, but he just kept facing forward walking beside me and past the crowds of students waiting for my answer. "I-I don't know, why do you ask?"

"You looked a bit troubled when I told Rin I used to like her yesterday, so I was curious." Rei stated flatly.

"Well you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat," I answered back cleverly.

"Hm, I can see you're pretty sharp with your tongue Shion. But just remember, a cat has nine lives." He resorted back with a smirk.

"I see your point," I said with a stifled laugh. "Anyway, was it really that obvious that I was acting weird yesterday?"

"It was pretty obvious, or at least to me it was. I can be overly observant sometimes when I want to be."

"I see, well to tell you in all truth I'm not so sure how I feel about Rin right now. But I'm pretty sure I like her." I said a bit embarrassed by saying the last part out loud, luckily everyone else was too busy with their own conversations to notice what I was saying.

"Interesting, what is it exactly you like about her though?" Rei's sudden question caught me aback, but it also got me thinking. I was pretty positive I had feelings for Rin at this point. But what is it exactly I like about her? I Could name her flaws easily. Stubborn, loud, short, and the list could go on. But even those flaws I found myself not being able to resist, there what made Rin, Rin. The girl I had feeling for and might actually be falling in love with. It's funny how just a few month ago I would've been discussed if someone asked me if I liked Rin Kagamine, now here I am saying I might actually love the girl.

"I like just about everything about her." I said proudly but still slightly embarrassed by my sudden confession, why am I even telling him any of this? Is it because he simply asked? I could see Rei processing what I just said out of the corner of my eye.

"Even her flaws?" Rei asked with a hint of curiosity clear in his voice.

"Especially her flaws." I answered back quickly making it loud and clear.

"That's an odd answer." Rei stated taking his attention away from ahead of him for once and studying me.

"Well if she didn't have those flaws, she wouldn't be Rin. Right?" I answered back feeling like I was almost being tested by Rei, and I was doing quite well.

"I suppose you're right. You're actually more clever than I thought you were Shion." Rei said taking interest with what was in front of him again. It was silent for a while until a question popped in my head.

"You know, you never did answer my question from before. Why did you ask how I feel about Rin?" I asked but Rei acted like her didn't hear me. "Well?" I asked to see if he was listening.

"Like I said Shion, I was simply curious." He said lastly walking off ahead of me, I didn't bother following though, I decided the conversation would just end there. Something about him doesn't sit right with me, I'm probably over thinking it. I still can't believe I was able to tell him so much so easily though, I had a hard time as it was telling Miku about this stuff. But I guess Rei seems more like a person who wouldn't go running to Rin and telling her all about it.

I let out a sigh as I walked out of the crowded school building and walked my way back home alone. It's so boring when Rin goes shopping after school, I'm used to being entertained with our small arguments that I purposely start sometimes for pure amusement. I wonder if Rin get's lonely walking home alone from the store? Or is entertained by our small arguments? ... Or likes me back?

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this chapter was really short and kinda sucked, but at least I FINALLY got one of them to realize their feelings, but doesn't Rei seem a bit suspicious~? shot/ Anyway I should be updating the next chapter soon since I don't got much anything else to do this summer, I don't go back till the 28th so I still have a bit of time before school starts back up. And I know this is probably the last thing I need to do, but I'm putting out a new story soon. It's a RinxLen but this one is the first fantasy I'm doing, I absolutely love fantasies so I don't know why it's taken me this long to start writing one. But it would be greatly appreciated if you R&R the first chapter for me when I put it out, a short summary and the name of it is on my profile~**

**Love Setsuro-chan~**


	13. Putting Pieces Together

**OH MY LORD I'M SO SORRY THIS HAS BEEN ON HIATUS FOR AS LONG AS IT HAS. High school has been a lot busier than I thought it would be, but I'll try my best to update as much as possible from now on TT_TT**

**Review responses:  
><strong>

**rm928: I would too, you have no idea how much of an effect he actually has on everyone in this story haha. AND HOLLY CRAP YOU WERE THERE TOO?! It would've been so wierd if we had passed each other without knowing it! haha  
><strong>

**Mirimo27: Rei plays a really big part in the story, so I'd pay close attention to him if I were you lol. And yes, Rin shall realize soon! Sorry about the love triangle thing orz, I actually wanted to do a love triangle between the three, but then I realized with what's going to happen later on it wouldn't much add up, thanks for the review and again, sorry I couldn't update soon! D:  
><strong>

**Angel Royal: 5 hours?! :O I wouldn't have the patience for that haha, but I feel so honored! Yeah I made most my spelling errors back before I even relized I had spell check, and the word "definitely" is a word I've alway had trouble spelling for some reason too! Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't add a love triangle in here ;_; I kinda wanted to put one in here too, but I realized with what happens a little later on in the story it wouldn't add up. Thanks for the review and taking the time to read my story! :D  
><strong>

**yellow02: I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I wanted to because of my laptop ;_; lol well anyway, thanks for the review~! :D  
><strong>

**Akagitsune-chan: Wah, thanks! Yeah spelling is definitely not a strong point of mine lol, anyway, sorry I didn't get to update sooner!  
><strong>

**dragonroses: Rin shall realize very soon~! haha, thanks you for the review(s) and sorry for the late update!  
><strong>

**Kurin M: Your review brightened my day when I read it~ haha XD Yeah, the story does get more serious from this chapter on, I'm really excited because I don't have too many more chapter to write for this story, maybe somewhere around 5 more! :D Sorry I didn't get to update fast enough.. ;_; orz  
><strong>

**Hollister-san/nyan: I see you already forgot the password to this account? haha, I'm not surprised assuming you have like, 5 facebook accounts that are inactive because you forgot the password to them! XD and "Don't punch... my car." haha, oh how I love Kid History~ AND GET OVER YOUR MARSHALLxFIONNA FANFIC WOMAN! XD**

**rawr141414: Sorry for the not fast update orz But thank you for the sweet review!  
><strong>

**Guest:Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had no motivation to write so it's been on hiatus for a while!  
><strong>

**sapphireilllusion: Sorry! I've had no motivation to write so it's been on hitus for a while  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<br>**

"What do you _mean_, they didn't come?" Rinto rumbled feeling the anger in him slowly rising.

"I _mean _they didn't come, we left them at the house and came ourselves!" Miku piped happily, ignoring Rinto's angered face that was growing more and more red with anger after every word that flowed out of Miku's mouth.

"Those two tickets were for them in the first place!"

"R-Rinto calm down, it's not like it's a bad thing that they came!" Lenka awkwardly tried to calm the blonde down, even though deep down she was a bit upset with them too.

"I'm your aunt, I raised you for most of you life, I think I deserve this," Meiko nonchalantly said as she drank from the plastic water bottle, lounging on a love seat like she owned the place. Rinto was at battle with himself, it's not like he wasn't glad to see Meiko and Miku, but they weren't the ones he really wanted to come.

"Look," He sighed, "I wanted Rin and Len to be the ones to come... so why did you guys?"

"Oh!" Miku jumped, "Well, you see, it ALL started last week when you called!"

**~Last Week~ **

_Ring Ring~_

The phone rang, but the four laying on the couch watching the TV only half interested in what was on the screen stayed put.

_Ring Ring~_

Rin looked over to Miku, Meiko, and Len all still staring at the TV like they were dead, not even motioning like they were going to get the ringing phone._  
><em>

_Ring Ring~_

"Is anyone going to get that?" The short-haired blonde finally asked, but no one did or said anything.

_Ring Ring~  
><em>

"Fine, I'll get it!" She huffed hoping down from her spot on the couch in between Miku and Len and over to the phone.

"Oh thank you Rin-"

"Oh shut-up!" She snapped at the tealette and snatched the phone up annoyed, "Hello?" Rin spat into the phone a bit harsher than intended

_"Jeez, what's with that attitude?" _Rinto asked amused with Rins usual bad attitude.

"Oh Rinto, it's you!" Rin announced loudly so everyone would know it was an important call. Meiko turned the TV down as Rin set the phone down and turned on the speaker for everyone else to hear, taking her spot on the couch back.

"So, why are you calling? I thought you only called once a week because work was so busy." Miku pointed out.

"I told Rin I would call again today, but anyway that's not important. I wanted to tell you all yesterday but I got caught up with an appointment. Since me, and a bunch of other people who are down here working have to stay for another month, of course a lot of people were upset. My boss decided on an agreement for everyone. He gave each and every one down here a plane ticket for one person from there family or a friend to come visit for about a week." Rinto explained the news to everyone.

"So one of us get to go down to England with you guys?" Miku asked excitedly, secretly hoping she would be able to go, even though she already knew he was going to pick Rin.

"Well actually two, since everyone Lenka wanted to bring down is too busy, so I was thinking maybe I could bring down Rin and L- Hm?" He suddenly stopped, as they heard murmuring from Rintos end. "Look guys I've gotta go, the plane tickets should be arriving in the mail in a few days. In 5 days is when your flight is scheduled for, so be ready, talk to you later!" He rushed hanging up, soon after a long, high-pitched beep sound coming from the phone was the only thing heard in the room.

"So," Meiko started, "Who did he want to go?"

"It sounded like he was about to say he wanted Rin and I to go." Len suggested, sliding off the couch and hanging the phone up to stop the irritable beeping.

"That would make sence." Miku sighed, a bit disappointed she wouldn't be able to go. The tealettes mind wandered though, and in the midst of her wallowing, she came up with one of her plans. "But he said for a week, think about all the school you guys would be missing!" She exclaimed with fake concern.

"We wouldn't be missing that much school, kids take off all the time to go one vacations." Rin pointed out.

"Yeah, b-but it all adds up Rin! Think of all the days you've missed already, if you miss more you might have to be held back!"

"But Miku, I haven't missed any days, the semester just started a couple of weeks ago anyway." _Damn why does she have to be the voice of reason? _Miku cursed to herself, but soon came up with another excuse.

"What about Len? Have you missed any days?"

"Wah?" Len asked, "I've only missed one day this semester."

"Yeah, but what about last semester?" That's when Len tensed up a bit in realization.

"Oh... you know... a few." He croaked a bit unsure.

"Oh~, and how many is _a few_?" Miku purred, satisfied with his reaction.

"... a few." He resorted back again trying not to make eyes contact with Miku, but it didn't help that she was staring intensity at him.

"So you mean... _a lot_?" The blonde didn't respond, so she took it as a _yes_ from him. "So, I guess that means you two can't go~"

"W-wait, why does it mean I can't go just because Len can't?!" Rin snapped angrily, as Miku tried to come up with another excuse.

"Rin, you get good grades, don't you?"

"Yeah I guess... I'm in the top 20, why?"

"Well if you missed a whole week you would fall behind greatly! And, I bet you have a perfect attendance record... don't you~?" Miku purred, Rin refused to make eye contact with Miku's piercing teal eyes.

"... I-I guess I do." Rin admitted in a murmur, but loud enough for Miku to hear.

"I guess you two aren't going for the sake of missing school, so Meiko and I will go for you guys!"

**~End~**

"And that's what happened!" Miku chirped, like it was no problem.

"So you basicly tricked them into not coming?!" Rinto barked at the tealette angrily.

"N-now Rinto, I'm sure they were just thinking about it for their sake!" Lenka tried to calm the fuming blonde.

"Yeah Rinto, I was thinking about them!" _Plus them being alone together might actually help something develop between them_, the tealette secretly thought to herself. Rinto continued to look flustered, but eventually let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I guess there's nothing I can do about it now. But you left them their all alone?"

"Rinto, their both almost 18," Meiko spoke up, "I think they can handle themselves."

"That's also the problem though!" Rinto shouted starting to become flustered again, "Their two teenagers alone in a house for almost a week! A LOT COULD HAPPEN."

"This is Rin and Len we're talking about, their probably just going to fight the whole time." Meiko pointed out, throwing her empty water bottle into a nearby trashcan. "All we have to worry about is not finding two dead bodies when we get back."

"Y-yeah I guess you have a point there. But still what if something goes wrong?"

"Then I'm sure Mikis parents will help, just calm down Rinto, they'll be fine." Miku assured the flustered blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

"Hey Rin," Len suddenly broke the silence as they walked home from school, "You don't really think Miku and Meiko went to see Rinto and Lenka themselves and left us here, do you?"

"Hm," I thought, "it's hard to say. Miku is crazy enough to it, but at the same time Meiko wouldn't want to leave us home alone I wouldn't think."

"So it's a 50/50 chance either way?"

"... Pretty much."

"I guess we'll see when we get home then." Len sighed digging for the house keys in his pocket.

"My money is on Meiko, but again Miku's crazy. I honestly don't know." I thought aloud as Len and I hoped up the front porch steps.

"Well let's find out." Len pushed the door open and silence was heard through the house. "It's completely silent, of course Meiko could've gone out." I walked through the threshold and into the livingroom, nothing seemed like it was out-of-order. As I checked out the livingroom Len walked past me and into the kitchen. Just as I was checking out the computer desk for a note or something, Len called for me.

"Rin, looks like Miku won."

"Oh lord..." I sighed coming into the kitchen and seeing Len reading a piece of crumpled notebook paper. "What's that?" I asked coming to the his side.

"A note that they left for us." He handed me the crumpled note that already had writing on the back of it, so they didn't even have the courtesy to even use a new piece of paper?

"Dear Rin and Len," I started to read aloud, "Meiko and I decided that it'd be best if you guys stay here while we went to see Lenka and Rinto. We left $40 on the counter for food and stuff, if there is an emergency call Mikis parents or something. Be good, don't burn the house or anything... that's about it see you guys in a week. Love Miku..."

Len and I sat and re-read the note a couple more times over in a bit of disbelief but at the same time not that surprised, "... Damn Miku." We both muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

"I knew I should've just told Rin about this, or at least not tell you about any of this." Rinto sighed slumping down onto the cough referring to the tealette behind all of this.

"Well it's too late now, so I guess you'll just have to deal with us~" Miku purred just to annoy Rinto more.

"No, I can deal with Meiko just fine, it's you I can't tolerate!"

"Jeez Rinto, that hurt, I think I'm going to have to go cry now~!"

"Oh would you just shut u-"

"Urm, excuse me guys." Lenka suddenly spoke up to interrupt Rinto and Mikus bickering. "Sorry to interrupt, but I've always wondered this. How do you two know each other?"

"Hm?" Miku and Rinto both asked confused by the sudden change in topic.

"Where did that come from Lenka?" Rinto asked.

"Well you two are have always seemed like really good friends. I know you said she was just your friends fiancé, but it feels like it goes deeper than that."

"Well actually," The tealette suddenly jumped in, "I've known this kid since he was a little twerp! Of course it wasn't by choice. If I wanted Kaito, he came with the package."

"Hey me and Kaito were friends way before you showed up, so I don't want to here lip from you!"

"Oh don't have a cow Rinto, It was just a little sarcasm." Miku resorted back playfully.

"Anyway, that's how we know each other. It's all because of Kaito, because of him we went to the same school and I had to deal with her."

"Oh Rinto don't act like that, this blonde had a little crush on me when we were in late middle school~!" Miku chimed teasing him, Rinto on the other hand averted his eyes, ashamed of his so called dark secret.

"Did he really?" Lenka asked with a bit of a giggle. Though Lenka was usually a very sensitive girl, especially to something like finding out you're boyfriend had a crush on his long time close friend, she couldn't but find the situation funny.

"Yup! It was pretty obvious for a while. But once I rejected him he stopped following me like a lost puppy!"

"Wait, that's not when I stopped. You didn't even get the chance to reject me!"

"Yeah I did! Don't you remember? It may have been at a random time, but I was pretty blunt with it so you have to remember!"

"No you didn't, here's how I remember it."

**~Late Middle School, The day Miku "rejected" Rinto~ **

"Look Rinto!" Miku suddenly jumped out in front of the small group of boys, quite dramatically might I add.

"Miku? The hell are you doing in the second year hall way?" Rinto asked purely confused by her sudden appearance.

"I can't let this go on, I need to cut it off right here and right now!" She sighed with sympathy and sorrow strongly used in her voice, like she was in a one man show. Rinto and his friends stared at the tealette confused by what was going on.

"Uhm, I don't know what's happening right now but we've got to get to class so if you could just ya know... leave."

"Rinto I know you don't want to hear the truth but you must!" Miku exclaimed gripping one of his shoulders with one hand and balling the other in a fist.

"Um... you guys might wanna head onto class without me. This might take a bit." Without hesitation the two boys that were with Rinto passed the other two giving wierd and confused glances to them one last time before leaving.

"Good, I didn't want to break the news in front of your friends, I want to save you the embarrassment." She sighed sliding her hand off of his shoulder.

"Embarrassment?" He raised an eyebrow still not understanding what her rambling was about.

"I want you to know that there is nothing and there never will be anything, because that something is for another. So I need you to understand... do you understand?"

He stared at Miku for a moment, his face screaming _"what the hell is she talking about?". _"Uh... sure?" He said unsure not knowing what the right answer was.

"So you get it? You really understand?"

"Whatever gets me to class before the bell rings..."

"Great!" She slapped his shoulder happily, "Glad this was cleared up!" She exclaimed hoping off to class with her short hair, that she had wanted to simply try out once but soon after regretted, bouncing with her.

**~End of Flashback~  
><strong>

"See? Not very blunt at all... in fact, I had no idea what the hell you were talking about!"

"W-Wait so if I'm not the one who got you to stop liking me, then who is?!"

"No one... one day a thought went though my head, a very good one at that. And that thought was, _do I really want to date that_?"

"THAT'S SO RUDE, ESPECIALLY TO YOUR UPPERCLASSMEN!" She huffed plopping down to Meiko.

"You never were much of a ladies man anyway Rinto," Meiko sighed taking another sip of her water, "You were always more into your studies than girls, even all through high school. The only two girls you've ever had in your life that aren't Rin and I, is Miku and Lenka."

"Have you really been looking after Rinto that long?" Lenka asked again suddenly changing the topic.

"Yup, probably since I was around sixteen or seventeen. Of course for the first few years my mother helped me out. I would've just handed them over to Rin and Rintos grandparents, but my sister made it very specific that she wanted me to be the one to take care of them should anything happen to her."

"I see." Lenka muttered and shifted uncomfortably.

"Lenka, is something wrong?"

"Oh, ah not really... I mean there is but there isn't, I just had a question is all." She stuttered back to the other blonde nervously.

"Then go ahead if it's just a question, you can ask us anything."

"W-well I don't want to sound too blunt, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to! I-I've just been curious about it is all..." She drifted off averting her eyes away from the small groups stares. "Well I've just always wondered what exactly happened to you know your erm, parents." Lenkas words drifted off into a whisper towards the end but the three still heard her loud and clear.

While Mikus expression changed to a more melancholic one, Rinto and Meiko looked unfazed.

"It's a bit of a complicated story, but I don't mind telling you if you don't mind me rambling a bit." He took the silence in the room as a beacon to go on.

"Well it happened so long ago it doesn't have the same effect as it did on me, it's almost like I'm telling you a story from a book or TV show I saw. I wasn't there that night, I was only there for the aftermath. This was right before Rins Birthday, maybe a week before? I don't remember exactly. But I had gone over to Kaitos that night like I did every Saturday night, it was like a weekly routine I guess. I left that night with the intentions to go back home the next morning to my loving parents and cute little sister.

"But instead I went back home that morning to a kids worst nightmare, my loving parents gone and my loyal little sister close to it. According to the police it was a murder, to think if I had been there I might not be standing here. Whoever did it really knew what they were doing, because no evidence was found and no one heard or saw anything, so of course with no lead the case went cold."

"You said Rin was close to dying, I'm surprised she's as happy as kid as she is after going through something so traumatizing."

"Well Rin doesn't exactly remember. She was knocked unconscious and in a minor coma when we found her, they must've hit her head and she forgot about everything that had happened before. Of course with how young she was I didn't want to tell her the truth of how our parents died when she woke up, so I lied to her and told her that mom and dad had taken her out for her birthday but ended up getting in a car accident. I've never gotten the chance to tell her what really happened and I think it's best if it stays that way." Rinto finished and the room was filled with a mourning silence.

"You don't think there's a connection between all these deaths, do you?" Lenka suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"Whose deaths? What do you mean?" The other blond asked confused of what she was trying to get at.

"You said both Kaito and his father died, right? Do you know how they died?"

"Well the police said it was suicide for Kaito's dad, but no one ever understood why because he was such a succesful man. He had the dream job, a loving wife, and two healthy boys. So his suicide was always questioned, but never looked into."

"And Kaito?" She asked demanding more information, but Miku looked bit uncomfortable at the mention of his death.

"What? Are you a detective now?" Rinto joked but Lenka didn't find it funny, she was taking it all very seriously. "Okay, okay I'll tell you, but I don't see how any of this has a connection. Kaito was just driving to work that morning as usual and got into a car accident, nothing special."

"What did he crash into?"

"Lenka, I don't see how any of this-"

"_What did he crash into?_" She asked one last time almost scowling at him, Rinto had never seen a side like this on the sweet and innocent Lenka.

"He crashed into another car, both drivers died on impact." He sighed, Miku was close to tears hearing the tale of how her lover died re told.

"Don't you see the connections between all these stories? I mean, doesn't it seem a bit odd to you that 4 people who were all close together just randomly dying?"

"What are you getting at? Like they were planned?"

"Yes!" She piped like she had solved a mystery. "And where did Len and Kaito's mother go after their dad died?"

"No one knows, she just sorta up and left. I don't think she even knows Kaito is gone."

"Was she a mother who cared for her kids?"

"Well from what it seem liked when I was younger she always worried for Len and Kaito... they were her life, she would never just leave them." Rinto drifted off, as he thought more and more about it Lenka's theory was starting to make more and more sence.

"Then what about your parents? I mean someone almost got away with killing your while family, obviously they held some sort of grudge against them or something, especially if they were careful enough not to leave any evidence to get caught."

"That's impossible," Meiko spoke up from the small couch. "My sister and my brother in-law were two people who got along with everyone and had no enemies, especially to the point of wanting to kill them."

"Then maybe it was Kaito and Len's parents, I don't know for sure exactly. But I do know all of this is just too wierd for it to just be _coincidence._"

"But _who_ did this and _why_ did they do all of this?" Miku asked solemnly leaving the room with a dead silence of wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>You people have NO idea how happy I am that I FINALLY finished this chapter! I know it's a short chapter for as long as this hasn't been updated, and I'm sorry... My goal though from now on is to update at least once a month now that I've finally picked back up on this story, though since I have off tomorrow I might try and finish writing the next chapter to make up for the lack of RinxLen moments in this chapter. Again I'm sorry on being on Hiatus for so long, but please review because that's what gives me encouragement to write!<strong>

**Love, Setsuro-chan~  
><strong>


	14. Confusing Words

**Only a few more chapters to write for this story and I'm done, woo!****  
><strong>

**Review responses:  
><strong>

**Animelover: Oh my goodness you flatter me so! Honestly it took me A LOT of practice and over a year to get to where I am with writing, I don't know if I'm really all that good at it but I know I've improved in my writing over the months, so thanks for the compliment! I'll try and update a lot more than I have been, I'm hoping to finish this story pretty soon :D  
><strong>

**dragonroses: Why thank you! And I'll try and update this story a lot more now that I'm almost finished  
><strong>

**rawr141414: Thank you so much! And again I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Anyway, yeah high school can really suck sometimes. But so far I like it a lot more than middle school, mostly because we have tons more freedom than middle school. My school is REALLY small so the building for middle and high school are combined, just on different sides, I only have 80-90 kids in my grade and I've known pretty much all of them since kindergarten XD  
><strong>

**sapphireilllusion: Thank you! And you shall see in this chapter what happen with Rin and Len~  
><strong>

**HayaaShigure-kun: I swear this is the fastest I've updated with this story in a while lol  
><strong>

**Oyuki-98:And I'm glad to be back finally, I'm sorry it took so long to update the last chapter! And I've had that thing with Rin and Rinto's parents planned for a long time so I'm happy I finally got to that part. But believe me, Miki is just a simple side character, but Rei certainly plays a big part in the story, AND THE RINxLEN MOMENT, I swear I'm so horrible at fluff moments, but I'm going to try and make the fluffiest of fluffy moments for them out of all the other chapters! I think I might make Len shy because I'd probably die of blood lose if I made Len aggressive,I might make him just a little though XD**

**LolixGirl:Why thank you! Yeah, I used to be horrible at writing but I think I've improved a good bit since then. I just realized it's been a year since I started writing this though! I'm hoping to have the story finished really soon, but I feel like this story is really cliché since I started this back when I first started writing XD**

**Tsuki: Why thank you! And yes, I agree he is wierd and creepy. You might actually sympathise with him by the end though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

"Yes we're fine, it hasn't even been 24 hours since we've been- Yeah I know, I'll make sure of that... wait what- WHAT THE- WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?! MIKU GIVE THE PHONE BACK TO RINTO!" Rin screeched into the phone with an evident blush, kinda made me wonder what Miku had said to Rin, but at the same time I probably don't want to know. "I guess I'll talk to you some other time, I've got things to do... Yeah, love you too, bye." She hung the phone up and threw it to the other side of the couch frustrated.

"Gee, why so glum sugar-plum?*" I asked teasingly leaning on the kitchen doorway.

"Rinto said he couldn't do anything about the tickets, so now where stuck here for a week with only 40 dollars for everything."

"40 dollars seems like enough food money for two people to me."

"There's more stuff to buy for a week time than_ just_ food, Len. I also have to use money for the laundromat, school lunches, then I think our bus passes expire this week too, and then what if there's an emergency? 40 dollars is not going to cover everything."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm broke. It wouldn't be that bad to go a week with no clean clothes, would it?"

"... Len, that's just plain gross." She sighed throwing herself back onto the couch.

"What? Is it?"

"Depends... just how dirty do your clothes have to get in order for them to be worthy enough to ge cleaned?"

"Well, a few stains from over a month ago don't hurt you."

"...You're kidding right?"

"Um... yes?" I answered unsure. Is that really wrong? I wonder is she really is grossed out by that. "Do you really find that gross?"

"ANY NORMAL HUMAN WOULD FIND THAT GROSS, THAT'S PROBABLY A WAY YOU CAN GET A DISEASE!" Rin barked flinging herself off the couch to give me a look of disgust, which kinda hurt.

"Well then, sorry for not being a normal human." I pouted under my breath.

"When's the last time you washed that one?" She pointed to my light blue shirt with a vintage camera on it, or as Miku liked to call it, my "inner hipster shirt".

"... a while."

"How long's a _while_?" Rin inquired now off the couch and stalking towards me, arms crossed angrily and everything.

"G-Geez Rin what are you? My mom?" I laughed nervously, she didn't falter with that angry look though.

"_How long_?"

"A few, uhm... weeks. Maybe."

"Len!"

"What?!"

"That's just plain nasty! Give me the shirt to wash, now!" Rin grabbed the bottom of my shirt and started to try and tug it off. Now take a minute to think here, the girl you like is trying to take your shirt off, so what do you do in this type of situation?... act like a completely idiot and stumble backwards in embarrassment and make the both of you fall to the ground.

And what do you think to do when you notice the girl you like is on top of you and your faces only mere centimeters apart?... push her harshly off without thinking.

Lastly, what do you do when Miki had come in the door just in time to see all of this happen?... nothing. Absolutely nothing but look like an idiot.

"Erm sorry, am I interrupting something here?" She asked nonchalantly in the doorway with a grocery bag in her hands.

"No Miki, just some gross guy who likes to abuse woman bothering me is all." She sighed lifting herself off the ground.

"I didn't mean to push you, I just panicked!"

"panicked? Over what?"

"Nothing, forget about it." I mumble also getting up off the cold wood floor. "Anyway, Miki, why are you here and what's with the grocery bag?"

"Oh here," She flung the bag at me, hardly catching it. "My mom told me to bring it over for you two since she doesn't really trust that Miku left the proper things for survival. Anyway, I'd like to stay but I was in the middle of homework, so I'll see you both tomorrow!" She chirped leaving as soon as she came, "Oh and Len, you better not do anything to Rin or I _will_ kill you." Miki purred slamming the door shut, leaving both Rin and I in a bit of a shock.

"First Miku then her? What is with them..."

"Wait, what did Miku say?"

"Nothing you need to know!" She yelled defensively, with once again a blush on her face. "Anyway, what's in the bag?"

"Oh," I almost forgot it was in my hand. I looked into the white plastic bag and saw various things to make what I think was for ramen, I've never really made ramen so I wouldn't know. "Stuff to make ramen I presume."

"Presume?"

"I like to be fancy sometimes, shut-up. Any who, why don't you go cook this and I'll go do something that's not cooking."

"Hey wait, I don't know how you make this! I only know how to make the cup stuff!"

"Don't you just boil the noodles then throw all the other stuff in there?"

"How should I know? I just said I only know how to make the cup stuff!"

"Just do the stuff I told you to do, it can't be_ that_ hard to make non-cup ramen."

"Well if you know what to do why don't _you_ make it?" As good as point that was, I really just don't wanna put effort into something right now.

"Sorry Rinny, but I'm busy with... stuff."

"_Stuff?_" Rin inquired raising a blonde brow, "What _stuff? _Just before Miki came over you were sitting on the couch, in fact that's all you've done today! Where as I've been forced to clean by myself since Miku and Meiko ditched us!"

"And you've done a great job with the cleaning, I can practically see the sparkles and smell the lemon cleaner!"

"Len." Rin deadpanned, with a hint of anger in her voice. Or was that annoyance?...Probably both.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Go do your homework or something before I'm forced to punch you out that window over there."

"Right..." I sighed leaving the bag of ramen with her and going back up to my room, I'd rather not be punched out a window. Plus our teacher said if I kept not doing homework I would be marked down a letter grade, which means I would probably be held back, which of course is not good.

. . . . . . . . . .

_"Why do you think Morgan used fruit flies to experiment with while Mendel used pea plants?"_ The heck? Did we actually learn about this? I don't know why this Morgan chick used fruit flies, don't girls hate bugs? I swear I've read over this question for the past ten minutes. Why didn't I just take biology in 9th grade instead of wait till 11th grade to make up my science credits? I really should've brought home my stupid textbook... I wonder if Rin knows this stuff? I know she took biology already.

I snaked out of my room with my paper in hand, I guess if she doesn't know I can just go on the internet and look it up. I hopped down the stairs and saw Rin in the living room looking through a bunch of old cook books which if I had to guess, were Meiko's.

"Rin, what are you doing?"

"Looking through these books to see how to make ramen, but all of them are useless!" She huffed leafing through the pages at lightning speed, which I didn't see how she could learn if she flipped though them so fast.

"Well, Rin, I had a question. Do you remember why this Morgan chick experimented with fruits flies?" I asked leaning on the back of the couch reading off my paper, Rin stopped her book searching to give me a confused look.

"Do you mean Thomas Hunt Morgan? And did you just call him a chick?"

"Wait... so this Morgan person isn't a girl?"

"...No Len. He wasn't."

"_Was?_ You mean he's dead? Poor guy."

"Len..."

"Yes Rin?"

"My temptation to punch you out a window is coming back, now go away before it happens."

"But you didn't answer my question!"

"HE USED FRUIT FLIES BECAUSE THEY WERE CHEAP AND REPRODUCED QUICKLY." Rin barked at me, which actually made me flinch a bit with how loud her voice could get.

"But wait! What about all these other questions?"

"LEN!"

"Okay, okay! I'll use the computer!" I ran back up stairs before she decided she wanted to punch me out of ten windows, I can see someone's a little moody today.

Anyway back to my homework!

_Is being color blind a sexually linked disorder? Please explain your answer. _sexually linked? How did I get from fruit flies and pea plants to... something married people do and shouldn't be mentioned in a T rated story? Guess I'll have to use the computer!... Wait, I can't. The computer is in the living room, the same place as a raging Rin. Stupid girl hormones and biology. I suppose I'll just do the best I can, maybe this is one of those trick questions?

I quickly jot down _no_ onto the space I was given. Then it says to _please_ explain the answer, doesn't tell me I have to! Heh, take that school system!

"Okay now then, next ques-"

_"Wah!" _I hear Rin scream with a clatter of pots and pans. Why is that girl so clumsy?

"Rin, is everything okay?" I call out from my room, I hear her muttering a bit too loudly and say something about the poor placement of the pots and pans. Which I guess is a sign she didn't get hurt.

I continue working for a while longer and I've breezed through six questions already, man I don't get why I don't do homework more often, it's so easy! I bet a preschooler could do this crap! As I'm working on the last few questions I start to smell something... wierd. I can't put the words together on what it is.

_"Len get down here, fast!" _Great, what did she do this time? I jumped up from my spot on the floor and to my door, but I was greeted with smoke making my eyes water and filling my lungs. I panicked and quickly ran down to the kitchen as fast as I could and saw a fire on the stove growing fast and a panicked Rin.

"Seriously?! A fire, from making ramen?!"

"I thought it would cook faster if I put it at a higher setting!" Rin yelped filling up a cup water at the sink shakily, this is summer break all over again.

"Rin, a cup of water isn't going to help!"

"T-Then what do I do?" That was a good question, I don't think a cup of water will help with this big of fire! Dang it why can't I remember this fire safety crap from elementary? "Wait, Len, I think we have a fire extinguisher in the basement!"

"Y-yeah got it!" I choked out, more smoke entering my lungs. I ran down the basement where cold cement sprinkled with dust hit my bare feet as I hoped down the last step. I scanned the room, but I could only see a bunch of old boxes and antique lamps and vases. Eventually I caught a bright red color under the stair case, I could feel relief enter me. I yanked the fire extinguisher out that was stuck between a few boxes and ran up the stairs as fast as my feel would allow.

"Did you find it?" Rin called from the other side of the kitchen, but I could hardly see her because the smoke was so thick.

"Y-Yeah, just hold on!" I called out fumbling with the nozzle, this is the first time I've ever really used one of these things. "How do you make the stuff come out?" I muttered utterly frustrated. I must've figured it out though because when I squeezed the two handles and ended up with a cold and damp shirt afterwards.

"Len, hurry before it spreads!"

"I know hold on!" I pointed the nozzle at the fire and in only a few moments the fire had died down and only smoke and the smell of things burnt was left. "So Rin, tell me about how you managed to start a fire from making _ramen?_"

"A-ah, well, I couldn't really find anything in Meiko's books, so I just did what you said and put the burner on a low number to be on the safe side. But it was taking too long so I put it up on a higher number. But as I did that I realized I almost forgot to record one of my shows- I was only gone for a minute, then when I came back there was a fire!" She explained hastily, I guess she thought I would yell at her for this. Which I would, if this didn't seem like something Rin would do. I'm honestly not very surprised this happened.

"So what do we do now?" Rin sighed gesturing to the blackened stove top. I guess we can't use the stove to cook now...

"I guess you'll have to go out and get something else to eat now."

"W-What?! But Len, we have school tomorrow and it's getting dark out and I don't wanna!"

"Who's the one who burnt dinner in the first place?"

"You're the one who wouldn't help!"

"How is this my fault now?!" I barked back, how does everything manage to turn into my problem? "Look, I still have a crap ton of homework, and it's only six thirty, it won't be dark for a while. Just go down to the convenience store or something, anything cheap and convenient." Rin didn't say anything though, just kept eye contact away from me and had this sort of pout to her lips. I swear, she's as stubborn as a mule sometimes.

"Fine, I guess since I'm hungry I will. But you better not complain about whatever I get!" Rin hissed, I put my hands up defensively like it would release her anger.

"I won't, I promise!"

"Pinky promise? Because you always seem to complain about the stuff I get or make!" I sigh sticking my slightly larger pinky out for her to make the childish pact. "You have to swear too!"

"Swear?"

"Yeah, swear!"

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want to go hungry?"

"Fine..." I sigh once again, has she always been this ridiculous? Why couldn't she be a bit more mature? I always thought I was into more of the mature girls, then I go falling for a girl who still believes in pinky promises. "I Shion Len vow not to complain about whatever crap you get for dinner. Happy?"

"I would've liked you to say something more official and for it not to be so rude at the ending, but I can't expect much from you." Rin muttered grabbing her brown messenger bag from the door handle with a bunch of silly buttons and patches on it. "I'll be back in a little while, get your homework done too!" She shouted over her shoulder before the door slammed shut.

"Guess I better go finish biology."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

"Thank you, and have a nice day!" The perky cashier called out to me after paying her. I grabbed the plastic bag with mine and Len's "dinner" in it and grumbled a bit. I've already spent eight of our forty dollars, we're probably not going to have anything left in a matter of days.

"I swear, when those two get back they're so getting a piece of my- oof!" I huffed running into something, or someone walking. I stumbled back almost falling but quickly regained my balance before that could happen. "Ah sorry, I wasn't looking." I quickly apologized to the stranger, I really need to learn to start looking where I go.

"Oh not it's fine, don't worry about Rin," The voice gave a light laugh. I got a bit startled when the stranger knew my name, but calmed down when I recognized those strange yellow eyes.

"Oh Rei, it's you! I didn't know what to think when you said my name." I laughed too, but my laugh a bit nervous and embarrassed. "It's strange we keep meeting like this though, strange coincidence too!"

"Indeed it is, what are you doing out though? It's starting to get dark out, that's pretty dangerous for a girl like yourself." The way he said that sent a chill up my spine, it was really odd. I don't know if it was the way he said it or if it was the thought that scared me.

"Oh well I got into a bit of a cooking accident, so I ended up having to buy something small for dinner," I gestured toward the white plastic bag with the store logo on it.

"I see, and Len didn't come with you?"

"Uhm, nope. He had homework to do, so he's still at home."

"And no one else in your house offered to go with you?"

"Well everyone except Len and I are out of town for a week or so."

"So it's just you and Len for the week?"

"Uhm, y-yeah. Just us." Rei was asking a lot of questions, but I'm probably just being to suspicious.

"I could walk you home, that is if you don't mind." He asked warmly, but there was a glint in his eyes that was telling me otherwise. Of course, I think I'm just being overly suspicious again.

"Well if you insist. Are you sure it's not any trouble?"

"Positive, after all, I would feel pretty guilty if something were to happen to you without me here."

"R-right." I stuttered, for a while we walked in this awkward silence, at least it was awkward for me. Rei just had that usual elegant sort of aura, of course I don't know if elegant was really the word to use to describe it. I don't know why I feel so unsure of him, I mean after all we apparently knew each other since a very young age.

"Hey Rin," I perked up out of my day dreaming hearing Rei's voice, "You don't remember anything from before you were about four or five, right?"

Well that's an odd question, again with the questions. "So it would seem. Rinto told me I was in a coma for a while after the accident, I lost all my memories before then so I don't really remember my parents either. I think I feel more guilty about it more than anything."

"Guilty? But it wasn't your fault."

"I know but, if my birthday hadn't been on that day then maybe they wouldn't be dead, plus it makes me feel worse because I don't even have the courtesy to _remember_ them." Well this topic was a bit of a downer for me.

"You know, if at all it's Len's fault." Rei deadpans and I stop in confusion. Len's fault?

"Len? He has nothing to do with this though."

"Well, not specifically him. But his family, more so his mother."

"R-Rei?" I mutter, he's doing it again. He's saying this stuff I don't understand. I mean where is this all coming from? I've hardly ever even met Len's mother, what would she have to do with my parents death? Is Rei just saying these things to confuse me? He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would play suck a cruel joke. But still... what is he even talking about?

"Rin, would you like to know why my parents divorced?" Again with the wierd change of topic. I don't make eye contact, I more so just stare at concrete ground, I really don't want to talk with Rei anymore, I feel uncomfortable. I lift my eyes from the ground and notice something, this wasn't the way home, I don't think I even know where this is.

"Rei, you know this isn't the way home right?" I ask but he ignores me.

"My father was a compulsive liar. He never cheated on my mother or anything, but he did lie a lot."

"Rei, are you listening to me?" I was starting to get scared, he was completely ignoring me and acting wierd and telling me things I don't need to know, or that I don't really even understand.

"You know, the quote "like father like son", really does apply for me."

"Rei, what are you talking about? Look I really just want go ho-" But before I could finish something hard and metal hit my head really hard, I felt really dizzy. My vision was getting dark and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. But I refused to blank out. Did Rei hit me? He couldn't have, he's right in front of me. Then who hit me? And why isn't he helping me? "R-Rei?"

He still stood there, and just when I was regaining my balance and vision, there was another blow to my head and that's when I finally did slip away.

* * *

><p>*<strong> I say this every time I get the chance to, just because it's fun to say.<strong>

**Oh lord I feel like this story is so ****cliché, which I think it really is. I'm so happy I'm almost finished with this story though!**

**I also started a poll so it would mean a lot if you went and checked it out~!**

**Love, Setsuro-chan**


End file.
